


秘密身份的不利之处

by sylvansue



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Comic Book Villainy, First Meetings, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 76,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢上了克拉克·肯特，但克拉克对哥谭的蝙蝠更感兴趣。然而，蝙蝠侠对超人怀着满腔深仇大恨。克拉克大概应该在深陷情网之前考虑这一点的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Downsides to a Secret Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592057) by [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain). 



> 全文共五章。这篇文中的车没有开到能严格区分攻受的程度。但还请参考分级根据年龄和接受范围选择性阅读，非常感谢。

克拉克溜进了星球日报大楼的前门，一阵凉风尾随而至，将他的雨衣翻领掀到了脸上。那风对克拉克的头发同样毫不容情，所以他试图用一只手把自己打理成能见人的样子，另一只手兼顾咖啡、门卡挂绳和书包。而在整理仪容的过程中，他几乎撞上了大半个办公室的同事，他们都聚集在大楼前厅旧黄铜地球标志的周围。

露易丝把伦巴德挤到一旁，挪到了他的身边。“我知道迟到是你人设的一部分，但你也不用每天早上都迟到呀。”她开口道，同时顺走了他的咖啡。

“我睡过了闹铃。”克拉克的某些缺点是装出来的，但不擅长守时可不是；他的生物钟跟这世界就没同步过。“这边有什么事儿吗？”

她揭开杯盖，闻了闻里面的咖啡，皱了下鼻子，然后把那杯子递了回来。“又是焦糖玛奇朵，真格的？好吧，至少你今天打了领带。”

人群分开了一瞬，而克拉克瞥见挂着摆拍标准笑容的佩里正跟一名身着顶级西装、挂着友善过头的微笑的男士用力握手。吉米跪在他们的面前，他相机闪光灯的光芒从两人的牙齿上晃了回来。

“噢，对了。新投资人的事儿。”克拉克眯起眼睛回想起来。“这事儿有什么我们能帮上忙的地方吗？”

“最好是显得专业一点，最差也要模样能见人。”露易丝说道。她顺了顺他的领带，然后差点要伸手打理他的头发，最终还是决定不那么做，只是掸掉了他肩膀上的什么东西。“我跟你说过，对不对？你就是个傻瓜——”

“——在网络标题党大行其道的新媒体时代进了平面媒体？是啊，说过好几次了。”他朝她咧嘴一笑。“我能说什么，是你激励了我呀。”

“总有一天我会免疫这套词儿的。”

“那我就真麻烦大了。”克拉克最后一次努力试图将那一绺总是想要在他额头上打卷的头发捋直。“但我估计报社要是没钓上个糖爹包养的话麻烦会比我的还大。”

很可能首先被并购，然后开始裁员。超人相关的报道让报纸的日销售额有所上升，但按照管理层的说法，这是不可持续的，而且也绝对不足以抵消那场——那场灾难后星球日报大楼大规模结构修复所需的资金。

露易丝盯着他不动。他不确定她面上的表情到底是什么意思，而且估摸着她自己也不清楚。她捂住了嘴。“我都不敢相信你会这么形容布鲁斯·韦恩。”她说道。

“等等，那是布鲁斯·韦恩……？”克拉克无视她的喷笑，转过身想去再看那个男人一眼。

“行了，各位，”佩里大吼道，“我付你们工资不是因为我喜欢整天看着你们闲晃——没错，格兰特女士，哪怕你也一样。回去工作了，走吧！

韦恩站在佩里的左边，礼貌地无视了他粗暴的管理手段。他双手插在裤兜里，身子半转，抬头望向那个锃亮的地球雕塑。他的面孔看上去有点眼熟——那峻厉的眉峰和染上银丝的鬓角克拉克可能见过两三次，但没把那张面孔跟对方的名字对上过。

佩里拍了拍手，实习生们便像受惊的羚羊一样四散而去。老人儿们则步态从容，慢悠悠地回到楼上的新闻编辑室里，那里六台无人接听的电话鸣响不停。

克拉克的电话没有动静，于是他晃动鼠标，直到他的桌面像僵尸一样从Windows XP版本的休眠屏保中猛地跳了出来才住了手，然后出于好奇，将布鲁斯·韦恩的名字敲进了搜索栏中。他所得到的反馈是一波悲剧和下流花边新闻的大杂烩，这让他觉得大概应该用私人时间去搜这些东西，就算要现在搜起码也应该先开一个隐私浏览窗口。

网页上一条画风更严肃的搜索结果映入了他的眼帘，向他投来无声的谴责。 **韦恩大厦彻底坍塌** 。他的心情急转直下。

大都会最初的那几个月过得很艰难。城市被灾难摧毁，而市民们的伤痛深入骨髓。

那段时间里，他整日身着披风，字面意义上的日日无休无眠，帮忙清理城市。成吨成吨的建筑残骸，有的在坍塌压缩下重得反常、有的被烧融成一团、有的就是碎成了砂砾，其中间杂着螺纹钢筋、大梁、沥青、汽车、家具，有时还有人类躯体。他抬眼望去，视线所及范围内皆是废墟。这城市变成了一座巨大的坟墓，埋葬了无数临终的呼吸和未能实现的梦想；它又像是一片由混凝土、扭曲变形的金属和日常生活的断壁残垣所组成的冻原。垃圾堆积如山，煤渣石砖又还原成了水泥粉尘。它是一片形状仍在不断变化的群岛，灾难永远改变了城市的地形，重塑了城市的记忆。

那段日子，他感觉自己的努力几乎没起任何作用，感觉这座城市永远像弹坑一样。

灾难的中心是世纪公园。现在叫英雄公园(Heroes Park)，或者什么类似的名字。具体标点还有争议【注1】。它是以那些他未能拯救的市民而命名的，但他的雕塑——超人的雕塑——却占据了公园的一端，而那艘侦察飞船占据了另一端。大都会献给他的致敬朴素无华，但他忍不住会觉得他们的感谢根本是错送了。

他每次看到那雕塑的心情与他每次又见到遇难者亲友所放置的纪念品时的心情一模一样。城市里无法长存的寄托哀思之物随处可见：系在一段变形栏杆上的几枝鲜花；如涂鸦般写在一面烧融的砖墙上的几行悼文；摆在一座由混凝土碎砾和裸露在水泥外的钢筋堆起的坟茔上的一个毛绒玩具。这一切都让他心痛，愧疚感满溢他的咽喉。

四十一名成人和八名儿童死于韦恩大厦塌落。他读过那篇报道。

“回神了，克拉克。”露易丝用笔敲了敲他的眼镜。

“抱歉，”克拉克道。“我神飞天外了。”

“如果你想身随神走的话那就尽快。佩里在带韦恩参观。”她把肩上的包滑到克拉克的桌上，然后开始在包里翻找起来。“嘿，能麻烦你帮我快速检查一下这篇东西吗？我要赶飞机，所以如果你改完之后能替我把这篇文章扔给编辑部，我就欠你个人情。”她没等他回答就把一个U盘塞进了他的衬衫口袋。

“汉福德曝光那篇？”他问道，把U盘又摸了出来。

“没错。汉福德不愿意交代买主是谁，但开庭日期快到了，他可能就要开口。我要进驻内罗米呆一阵，如果这段时间你愿意接着我这篇继续跟进调查，我会祝你好运的。我觉得这个选题比较接近你内心想做的那种报道。”

“都近到有点儿不舒服了，”克拉克说道。“谢了。我愿意去查查看。”

他把U盘插进电脑，发现里面有个名为汉福德_终稿2_改(3).docx的文件，还有一个名为亚马逊愿望单备份的文件夹，里面有超过二百个网页扩展文件。他猜测她的具体消息源就藏在那团乱如风暴的元数据里。

编辑部大厅的另一端，电梯‘叮’了一声。

“哦，”露易丝又背上了包。“表演时间到。我要优雅地撤退了，拉关系的闲扯让我头痛。”

“遇到麻烦躲远一点儿。要是需要我的话就喊一声，好吗？”

“你真是太贴心了。”露易丝亲了一下他的面颊，伸手替他关掉了浏览器窗口。

【注1】英雄公园的标点争议：既克拉克使用的Heroes Park和文中暗示的另一种说法Hero’s Park

————————

布鲁斯不喜欢新闻编辑室。从定义上讲，这是大量好事之徒，而且还是好事之徒中最糟糕的那一种人——凭此获酬之辈——云集的中心。因此直到不久之前，他一生中必做事项清单上都没有买下一家报社这一条。除《星球日报》外，其他陷入困境的报纸也不会让他改变心意，但是《星球日报》对他来说有特殊的利益相关：这家报纸垄断了超人的独家报道。

这是原因之一，还有就是莱克斯集团一直在试图插手这家报纸。韦恩家族和卢瑟家族向来彼此厌恶，虽然布鲁斯不会承认他这一手是在特意打磨加深这确有其事的小小宿怨，但从莱克斯·卢瑟的鼻子底下夺走这座城里最杰出的报社确实能带来一定的愉悦感。

比起莱克斯集团在尘埃落地前就大张旗鼓地试图买下韦恩金融大厦那块土地的行径，这反击不算什么。不管有多少律师圆滑地向他保证那是无心之过——莱克斯集团是在大规模购置土地好在黑零事件后维持城市经济正常运转——布鲁斯可不吃这一套。老莱克斯一向不喜欢他在大都会有个根据地，他估计小莱克斯也继承了这种情结。

布鲁斯重建大厦的时候，他会确保从莱克斯集团大厦的顶层办公室能看到韦恩标志。当然了，这是睚眦必报。虽说不太可能，但如果到时候有人问起的话，他会乐于承认的。

“我承认，我很惊讶您在已经为救援基金提供了如此巨额的资金时还能考虑《星球日报》，”怀特说道。“不是说我们不感激，但光是哥谭对您的钱夹来说就已经是无底深渊了吧。”

“她值得我投入的每一分钱，虽然有很多时候我是为了不让前一笔投资打水漂才继续追加投资的，”布鲁斯道。“我感觉自己总是会为有需求的城市心软。”

一个红发女人停下来跟怀特说了句话，然后自我介绍了一下。显然，是 **那个** 露易丝·莱恩——她的握手坚定有力，而布鲁斯从她流露出的态度能看出来，要有机会她会很乐意将他批判一番。

他琢磨着是不是之前什么时候约过她，或者只是00年后那一阵她负责过社会版。布鲁斯·韦恩到了四十大关，终于开始成熟靠谱后，媒体对他就不怎么感兴趣了，但他那花花公子的名声已经在大众心中根深蒂固了。

他转身目送她走远。这动作出于他在让自己的公共形象低调下来之前刻意养成的条件反射。但近年来，这做派更像是一种坏习惯了。

“我手下最出色的记者之一，”怀特意有所指。“我相信您听说过她的报道。”

是她首先报导了超人的故事，虽然那篇报道是以一种迂回的手段发表出来的。本世纪最大新闻。布鲁斯认真研读过她的每一篇外星人报道。“是她写了那条裙子的事儿吗？”他说道。

“裙子？”

“你知道的，那条裙子。蓝黑色，还是金白——”

“不是，”怀特说道，语气还算和善，但主要出于对他的容忍而不是打算为他耐心讲解。怀特想要保住他的报纸，但他也可以通过那些不像布鲁斯这么烦人的投资人来实现这个目标。“您可能把我们和Facebook搞混了。”他伸手示意布鲁斯顺着大厅中间通道走过去。这么走是去他办公室的最短路线，也能让员工有机会在布鲁斯经过时盯着他看一会儿。

其中有一个特约记者投来的视线更不加遮掩一点。如果目光可以杀人，布鲁斯已经被干掉了。他朝对方眨了眨眼，那人挺直了腰背。

“肯特，”怀特低声呵斥道，但那家伙扬起了下巴示意听到，跟怀特想要引起他的注意而不是让他移开视线一样。怀特压下一声叹息，在那个特约记者——肯特——的桌边停了下来。“怎么了？”

“呃，露易丝留给我一篇文章校对但没说提交日期是什么时候。”肯特下拉文档时布鲁斯瞥了一眼其中的文字。一个词组跃入了他的眼帘。 **来自氪星** 。

“你现在成了她的私人文字编辑了？”怀特说道，然后明显是放弃了这个话题。“截止日期永远是昨天，你明白的。”

“我欠她个人情。抱歉，头儿。”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子。“肯特，是么？”他开口道。“你来给我展示一下媒体业务的门道怎么样？”他伸出了手。肯特略带不情愿地看了看他的手，差点没在布鲁斯朝怀特的方向转过身去前握上来。“你不介意吧，对不对？”

“完全没问题。”怀特转身盯住肯特。拿出特么最好的表现，他的眼神示意道，以及可能还有：别胡说八道。“给韦恩先生看看你在忙什么。”

布鲁斯自身有着丰富的以眼神发出暗中警告或明确警告的经验，而他假装自己没注意到那两人交换的眼色。肯特看上去有点委屈，但还是在布鲁斯过来靠坐到他的桌沿上之前把桌上的笔记推到了一边。

他俯身凑近对方。“我一直想要拥有一家报社。”布鲁斯轻声作吐露心声状。

“嗯，您现在有机会了，”肯特在稍微有点过长的一顿后答道，对着布鲁斯不自然地笑了一下。布鲁斯有种感觉，他即将听到一堂排版软件QuarkXPress的傻瓜上手指南讲解。

布鲁斯朝他露齿一笑，笑容中带了分半真半假的歉意。“不好意思，她是你的前女友吗？”

“她是不是我的女朋友我都会觉得这个问题很失礼，韦恩先生。”肯特说道。“露易丝是我的好友。”

“啊。”他会意地应道。对方回答中的抵触之意强烈到证明了他们很可能交往过一段时间，但是现在不再是男女朋友了，“那就是说，你现在单身？”

肯特长着一副宽阔的肩膀和一双漂亮的手，以及一张布鲁斯允许自己光明正大欣赏的英俊严肃面庞。他已经不像过去那样好作惊人之语了，但在言行分寸上还是会故意出格。他一点也不想让别人在他身边过得太舒服。

值得赞扬的是，肯特看上去泰然自若。“我已经跟工作结了婚，还有正义和真相做挑剔的情人。”

而他随后只是扬了下眉毛来示意那是句玩笑，但即使这样，布鲁斯也不确定肯特是不是在开玩笑。但无论玩笑与否，他都有点动心了。

“这我就不知道是什么滋味了，我这辈子就没上过一天班，”他回道，语气中带着恰到好处的轻蔑。虽说他正无所事事地靠在肯特的桌上，可这明显是句谎话，但这不意味着这句话不像他所想的一样惹人生厌。

肯特还算礼貌地笑了一声。“我相信开投资会议也算工作。”

他的暗示并不委婉，而布鲁斯毫无良心不安，以同等的简单粗暴无视了这个暗示。“应该算吧，”他说道，“特别是会议不提供茶点的时候。你的文章是讲什么的？”

“您知道，佩里可能正在等您过去呢。”

“我清楚。”布鲁斯应道。天啊。

肯特抿了抿唇，然后开口道：“这不是我的文章。露易丝发现了汉福德科技公司出售过氪星科技产品，而不是按规把它们上交给当局，我只是在检查她的语法。这篇文章很可能明天就会登报，我相信您要是想了解详细内容的话可以去看一下报纸。”

布鲁斯伪装出装作有兴趣的样子。他听过有外星科技流落在外的传言，但是还没等蝙蝠侠有机会跟马克·汉福德私下聊上两句，那人就已经被抓了。大都会本来就不是他的主场，他不得不去做一些乏味的跑腿工作，以期得到一个姓名好让调查继续下去——但他现在可能走了运，找到了一条能走通的捷径。他也没有必要转弯抹角，布鲁斯·韦恩的闲聊风格跟调情手段一样直接。

“哦，真的嘛。谁是那科技产品的买主？那一定是好东西。”

肯特动作一顿，不再继续修改那篇文章的开头段，转而向他投来充满怀疑的眼神，然后耸了耸肩。他没有什么料可爆，要不然就是不愿意分享给他，但无论如何，他都不为布鲁斯所持的资本所动。他张了张口，又闭上了嘴，布鲁斯高兴地看到肯特的记者荣誉感占了上风。他似乎入行时间尚短，理想主义情怀还基本未受玷污，典型的新人做派，但他很欣赏这样的情怀。

“我会针对这一点写一篇跟进报道，”肯特说道，“我们不知道被卖出去的是什么东西，但最有可能的是外星合金。不管到底是什么，那东西不可避免会被用来制作武器。”

布鲁斯听出了他未出口的关切之情：那外星合金会被制成能对付超人的武器。不能让他们下蛋的金鹅被人干掉。从商业角度来看，星球日报员工这种自发自觉保护自身利益的精神让人放心。

从个人角度来看，哪怕这技术有一丝可能可以对付超人，那找到它就会成为蝙蝠侠的首要目标。

“听上去像是能得普利策奖的样子，”布鲁斯说道。“我支持你。”

肯特大笑起来——这一次笑声中的自嘲之意盖过了之前那种装出的礼貌之情。更真诚了一点。“这我就没想那么多了，”他答道，然后将眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。布鲁斯忖度着要不要往接下来的调情中注入真心。肯特看上去像是那种会欣赏真心的人。

他应该去见怀特，然后去见那些衣冠楚楚的高管，确定挑明他的投资意向。然而，他开口挑明了另一种意向，“嗯，我还没听到你的回答呢。你有空出来跟我喝一杯咖啡吗？”

“啊，算了吧。谢谢您，韦恩先生，”肯特说道。“抱歉。”

“我收到的拒绝有比这不客气得多的，别担心。”

“您到实习生那边运气或许会好一些。”肯特建议道。

布鲁斯分辩不出来他这是在为之前生硬的拒绝搭个台阶还是在巧妙地被动反击。无论是哪一种，他都佩服对方的胆量。“这跟运气无关，”他边说边站起身来，顺便理了理外套，然后伸出手。“干得不错，继续保持，肯特先生。”

肯特握上来的手坚实有力，布鲁斯的指节还因某一晚的夜游而作痛。他掩盖下了疼痛的表情。

“谢谢您，”肯特温和地答道。“我会的。”

布鲁斯转身往怀特的办公室走去，然而他莫名感觉到像把后背敞开给什么人了一样。

————————

克拉克这一天接下来的时间里都集中不起精神。出于五花八门的原因，韦恩让他本能地感到不舒服。但克拉克是个记者，他经常接触这种自视甚高、自诩风流而手握大权的上位者。

但他承认还不习惯这样的人来跟他调情。他明白这都是展示权力的手腕：对方咄咄逼人的眼神和不比口中客套真诚的微笑都是故意而为，好让克拉克明白自己的地位。他就应该将韦恩归档至‘自大的混蛋’那一栏，然后就不再多想了，可是他心中的怒火不肯止息。

他叹了口气，往椅背上一靠，试图靠着手校正露易丝那篇汉福德报道里某个语法错乱的连写长句来转移注意。而克拉克很快发现不写错别字并不是成为优秀记者的前提条件。没过多久，他就陷入了等价于语义饱和【注2】的语法混沌状态，再也分不出来眼前的句子能不能讲得通。于是他判定这篇文章已经校对得差不多可以扔进编辑队列了。

这一天发生的事情出乎意料，让他心绪不宁。他在位子上都静不下心去核查自己文中事实的正误，然后意识到自己没几分钟就看一眼手表。这通常意味着他该出门上街，去做一些实地调查了。他可以对汉福德的员工进行后续采访，看看能不能得到一点线索。

今夜他想出去飞行——让无拘无束的风穿过他的头发和披风，俯瞰光流勾勒出的城市。

【注2】语义饱和：注视一个字词时间过久后感觉无法识别的现象

————————

克拉克冲入了夜空，从比大都会最高的摩天大楼还高的地方观察着灯火辉煌的城市夜景。从高空看，很容易分辨出一条环绕中心城区的路灯和办公楼灯火的无光地带：一条由诸多没有照明的道路和一栋栋呈霰弹状分布的空建筑所组成的宽阔环带。那些建筑的外墙上搭满了脚手架，裹上了塑料布，大多数都位于世纪公园那片空地附近。

坐落于公园另一端的侦察飞船就完全不是那么回事了。在一圈照明射灯的照耀下，它在城市的暗区中如北极星般耀眼。但是，在一道道探照灯光束的空隙之中，克拉克发现一个身影一闪而过。

他隔着一段距离慢慢降低了高度。他能感觉到一点对方的生理活动迹象，但分辨不太清楚——他所听到的呼吸和心跳声是被削弱过的，含混不清，跟他在飞船附近听到的其他东西一样模糊。白天会有很多科学家进入飞船内部工作，有时他们晚上也会加班。但那些人一般不会待到这么晚，也绝对不会以这样的身法在阴影中穿行。

克拉克降落在一条街外，一座半毁的写字楼扭曲突出的横梁和垂落的电缆附近。几天前他刚刚移开这里的瓦砾，这个地方铲车和挖掘机不好进来。这是没法投机取巧的劳动，或者说对一个双手不会流血、肺叶不会因吸入混凝土粉尘而灼痛、第二天早上起来不会疲惫到骨头生疼的人而言所谓没法投机取巧的劳动。

他带着和往常一样的恐惧不安走近那艘飞船。第一次见到这艘船时他是那么开心，可现在当他知道他那个世界仅剩的族人想要用它来毁灭这个世界后，接近这船让他产生生理上的痛苦。那痛苦甚至让他无法去查清乔-艾尔是否依然存在。他估计那痛苦是心因性的，但这并不意味着它更容易克服，或没那么让他难受。

飞船坐落在公园里，像那座象征着他的胜利的雕塑一样昭彰着他未能拯救的一切。

一个剪影被从各个方向照来的射灯照出三重阴影，映在隔离着飞船的巨大帐篷上，闪烁不定。克拉克蹙起了眉毛，立刻变得谨慎起来。他相当确定无论那是什么人，他身上都有条披风。

他扫视过这片区域——那里，又一个飞快的动作。有人在绕着飞船周边移动，险之又险地避开了警卫。那人绝对是披着一条披风，还戴着某种克拉克的视线无法穿透的头部护具。

哥谭的蝙蝠，在这儿？

他可以上去质问对方，问他在大都会鬼鬼祟祟打探什么，但克拉克已然心生好奇。关于对方有无数传言：他是邻里之间口口相传的都市传说，也是哥谭警方拉网搜捕的对象。他是超人类存在，也是哥谭的建立者们几世纪前在一场疯狂的献祭仪式中召唤出的恶魔。有人说他手段残忍无情，像标记牲畜一样往罪犯身上打上烙印。但同样有传言说他是个吸血鬼。

不，克拉克想道，他绝对只是个男人。那人穿戴着顶尖的军用级装备，面甲中的电路多到克拉克不奇怪为什么X光视线无法看透，但他身上其余的一切——掩盖在呼吸声下的低声诅咒，略微偏好使用左腿的动作方式，纳米工程级凯夫拉铠甲下汗水的味道——毫无疑问属于人类。

哪怕这个人并不像传说中那么玄异，能确认对方真实存在就很令人振奋了。

克拉克看着他潜行向前，越过了飞船安保警戒线一英寸，触发了一个在克拉克耳中并非无声的无声警报。而蝙蝠侠瞥了一眼手腕，显然也察觉到了那个警报，随即在两名武装安保过来检查之前一个后空翻，隐入了黑暗之中。

克拉克实际上又花了一小会儿才再次发现了他的藏身之处——看起来并非只有飞船在阻碍他能力的发挥——但他听见了一句汇报以及一只小罐中一股气体喷出的声音，然后眼见着对方攀上了附近一座相对完好建筑的垂直墙面。那人在那栋楼顶的边缘站定，披风一闪，蹲踞下来，化为一座被大都会残存的Art Deco（装饰艺术风格）的建筑线条映衬出的新哥特风格浮雕。

他如果想要自我介绍的话，可能不会有比眼下再好的时机了。克拉克从开裂的人行道上飘了起来，再次飞上夜空，想了一会儿他该怎样登场。或许得是富有戏剧效果的出场，这能成为他们日后可以互相打趣的关于交情开端的一个玩笑。

克拉克在墨黑的天空中又悬停了一秒，他的披风在寒冷的夜风下飘摇。交情开端——好像他已经确定他们会组队一样。他的期待值飙升起来，感觉即将翻开人生中的崭新篇章。

————————

布鲁斯拇指拂过战术手套的边缘，关掉了腕部的震动模式。震动反馈告诉他，他在试图接近能潜进工作区的安保范围时触发了两个不同的警报。而每一个没有干掉他的错误都是一次从中学习的机会。他可以通过这次失败改进下次行动。

挫败之情充塞着他的胸腔，而他长吐一口气，将其呼了出去。变音器让这声音听上去像一阵落雨，而他希望自己已然回到了哥谭。

这已经是他过来管理韦恩公司的生意，临时于大都会扎营的第三天了。虽然他灾难之时就在现场，目睹过广厦楼群轰然倒塌，但也才刚刚开始理解这场灾难到底造成了多大规模的破坏。他记得那个下午的漫天烟尘，随之而来让他全身打颤的种种强烈噪音，但他记得最清楚的是第二天清晨的感觉——睁开眼睛，便是一个陌生而恐怖的新世界。

大都会那些宽阔的大道，闪亮的建筑，灯火明亮、与肮脏的砖巷压根不沾边的街道一直让他感觉无所遁形，可是现在废墟之间到处都可以藏匿身形。他呼出的挫败感如同留下了一片真空，而愤怒涌上他的心间。他想起超人和他那不受束缚的力量造成的后果时无法不升起这样的愤怒。

他今晚的大部分时间都在做无用功，距氪星技术线索的距离跟开始时一样遥远。汉福德的数据被当局拿得一丝不剩，非法入侵相应机构本身就是冒险一搏，结果也未如人意。同样没起作用的是恐吓他所寻到的关键岗位上的员工，或前员工，其中一人这样纠正他。这些人都辩称对具体信息毫不知情。

几乎没有外力可以引之为援，但必须要有人能够制服超人，而他认定自己有责任找到制服对方的途径。氪星技术和飞船是他目前的第一选项，其次则是他能在那个堪萨斯偏僻角落里找到的无论什么东西，如果那里也没有他所需要的东西，那就要去距马尔代夫海岸一公里的印度洋底第二战场看一眼了。

布鲁斯·韦恩要是突然休了假，哪方的日子都不会好过。但如果其他手段都不成功的话，马尔代夫之旅肯定会被摆上日程。

他有点后悔对待肯特的态度过于傲慢了；如果布鲁斯拿正确的态度对待他的话，肯特可能会告诉他一些有用信息——但现在已经没法消除那傲慢的影响了。他快速检查了一下装备的状态，准备再进行一次侦查，就在这时，气压的变动让他耳鸣了一下。

布鲁斯缓缓站起身来，面对面迎上了力量深不可测的超人。

那外星人悬在布鲁斯的面前，蹈空而立，身后的披风舞动不息。他双臂交叠，摆出一副恃势逼人的姿态，威胁要求面前的一切向他致敬。

“你好呀，”他开口道，然后露出一个微笑。

布鲁斯的胸肋间升起一阵继承自远古，藏在基因深处的本能恐惧。他在那恐惧爆发之前将其碾碎。“你在这里干什么，”他问道。

“我住在这儿。”超人的姿态放松了下来。他优雅地缓缓转过半个身子，扫了下面公园里的飞船一眼。“那你呢？有什么东西让你感兴趣了？”

“我对什么感兴趣与你无关。”

那外星人落到了地上，动作轻盈到令人不安。布鲁斯后撤了一步；对方几乎没有让楼顶四散的瓦砾发出声音。这么说，他能够小心控制住自己的能力，只是在最关键的时候没有这样做。

“好吧，那假如我比较好奇呢？”超人说道。

他似乎对布鲁斯的缄口不言，或者他在试图溜进氪星飞船这件事情上的失利而感到好笑。当然了，超人可以飞下去径直走进那个地方。安保小组就算想要阻止他也阻止不了。人类带不带武器对他来说都构不成妨碍。相较而言，超人碾压过布鲁斯一切体能训练、精神苦修和格斗技巧，铠甲和科技手段以及所挑战的自身极限所花的力气可能还比不上常人拍死一只昆虫所花的力气。

如果布鲁斯回答这个问题，他赤裸裸的愤怒就掩藏不住了。

“那好吧，”这外星人说道，不为布鲁斯竖起的沉默之墙所动。说到底，他是能穿墙而行的。“我有个问题，你是过来搞事的吗？”

就算他在表达警告，他依然用的是那种迷惑人心的友善口吻，那是遮掩着毁灭之力的仁善伪饰。布鲁斯突然明白了大都会为什么为他立一座纪念雕塑——民众为什么会在超人摧毁了他们的家园、破坏了他们的生活、夺去了他们家人的生命后依然爱他。

“不是。”布鲁斯平静地答道。

超人点了点头。没有任何迹象表明他认为布鲁斯在说谎，而这意味着布鲁斯可以在这一系列不受欢迎的情感经历上再添一层不祥的预感。一个拥有如此惊人力量的生物会天真到这个地步吗？

“哦，哈，”超人开了口。“现在我能听到你了。”

布鲁斯的肩膀僵住了。“什么？”他问道。有那么疯狂的一瞬，他忖度着对方是不是能够读心，然后驱散了这个念头。对方如果能读心的话，对他无疑就不会只说这么几句了。

“我以为是飞船的缘故——它会干扰我的听力。但那是你的装备起的作用，对不对？要不是你的脉搏跳得那么激烈，我都听不清楚。”超人轻快地说道，好似并没有刚刚揭露出他能像读一本打开的书一样读出布鲁斯各种生理数据的细节。

战衣遮掩生理信息的技术极不达标。

他转而用上了自我暗示调节身心的技巧，强迫自己恢复成放松的日常状态，虽然也并没有冷静到他所希望的程度。至少这不是单方面的暴露信息：飞船会以某种方式影响超人的感官。

“这真是了不起，是你自己设计的吗？”那外星人问道，继续无视了布鲁斯默不应声的反应。也许他只是喜欢自己的声音。他如果是人类，可能已经会开始感觉尴尬了。然而，他指了指布鲁斯的胸膛，开口道：“我喜欢你的，呃，标志。那个蝙蝠，跟你很搭。”

布鲁斯此刻明白过来了。这不是天真，而他的恐惧也空掷了。那外星人在试图安抚他，像安抚一只受惊的动物一样安慰他。对方向前迈了一步，伸出了手，而二十年激烈的街头格斗经验都没能阻止布鲁斯体内涌上一阵冰冷刺骨的肾上腺素。

“哦，不。你看，我只是想——”超人说道，之后猛地一转头，朝城市边缘之外的地方望了过去。“——该死。抱歉。”

他退了一步，然后直冲天际，身后的气流强到将布鲁斯的披风掀到了他的脸上。

布鲁斯当即抬头，正好望见了被月晕环绕的超人，下一秒对方的飞行尾迹就将月亮一分为二，本人则在一声震动了布鲁斯的后槽牙的音爆后消失不见。

而布鲁斯被扔在了原地，身体内过多的肾上腺素无处排遣，意识到超人想要触摸他的身躯而且对方得手之前便离开只是出于偶然，意识到如果他不离开，布鲁斯没有任何手段能够阻止他得逞。他陷入了深深的绝望之中，领悟到他所了解的东西根本不够让他完成需要做的事情。

他蹲踞下来待了一会儿，一只手握成拳状以指节抵在嘴上，让肾上腺素逐渐消散，陷入思考。随后，他起身往星球日报大楼的方向走去。

————————

肯特还没马虎到把U盘落在办公桌上的地步。布鲁斯离开大办公室时头罩内视网膜屏上的即时信息同步推送出几条通知：超人现身于孟加拉达卡，正在救援因一场突发洪水而流离失所的灾民。他找到了人力部门的位置，迅速地在一份份档案中翻找起来，寻出了肯特的住址。

他住在克林顿街上一座五层的无电梯公寓里。布鲁斯远程激活了门铃，没有人应门。一张床，一个小厨房，除了沙发上搭着的阿富汗手编毛毯外没多少个人痕迹，一张他父母外加一只狗的合影，还有一个摆在书柜上，做得不怎么样的手工纸塑公鸡。看上去肯特在这里没住多久，至少没久到能发现窗户跟窗框合不紧。倒不是说合得紧不紧会影响布鲁斯能不能撬开它。

肯特的笔记本电脑放在咖啡桌上充着电，而U盘就在笔记本的旁边。布鲁斯把U盘塞进腰带，然后原路离开了屋子。

————————

“我没指望您这么早就回来。”阿尔弗雷德坐在工作台旁边，抬头看了他一眼，他的手边有一杯咖啡和一块三明治面包，翘起的腿上摊着一张报纸。“要不然就给您准备一些晚餐了。”

布鲁斯无视了自己的胃对这个主意的热情反响，朝着一团还没被理进头罩护甲中的电线扬了扬眉。“我应该让你交代一下你今晚都干了什么吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“如果您能交代一下您今晚干了什么我就说，少爷。您知道明天一早有个奠基典礼需要您出席。”

“那是周四的事情，莱克斯集团的破事儿。”

“没错，有一场在周四， **还有** 一场是在明天早上。”

布鲁斯无声地抱怨了一句，摘掉了手套。阿尔弗雷德认为提醒他休息是他的职责，布鲁斯对此心怀感激，但这不代表他的劝说不烦人。“我就是过来查几个文件，”他边说边凑近桌子把U盘插入电脑，没有提起他是在怀念哥谭那些阴暗的街巷和闪耀着霓虹灯的拱廊，怀念纷然而落的雨点击碎一处处水洼表面的景象。

“啊，那会是百无聊赖的CEO的陨落之所。”阿尔弗雷德低头接着看起了报纸。“您的笔记本电脑坏了吗？”

布鲁斯浏览起莱恩的汉福德报道草稿，没理对方的问题。除了一点关键的细节之外，他没找到任何对他有用的东西，但对于一篇面向大众的报道来说，这个结果也是可以预料得到的。暗网中兜售的不光是外星装备，还有图纸。他订正了一处待确认的修改，接受了所有修订，然后关掉了文件。

那个充斥着无效css和htm文件的文件夹的加密水平令人欣喜，也就达到了上世纪九十年代信息安全领域业余爱好者的水准，但布鲁斯也见过还不如这种方法有用的加密方式呢。他在那文件夹上运行了一个能把所有看上去有可能有用的内容提取出来的精准爬取程序。等他筛去了误报的条目和作者、演员和音乐家的名字——上帝啊，莱恩的品味太可怕了——剩下的就是一些能够让他继续调查下去的东西，有URL链接，用户名，以及可能是关键词或者联络电话的数据。

“那么，你觉得大都会怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德出于不懈地想要挑起闲谈话头的决心，开口问道。至少他又回去修补头罩了。

“文明体面。”布鲁斯说道。他提了一些无法追踪资金来源的比特币，随后潜进了暗网。他所找的那个市场专门交易军用武器装备原型，而他现在知道应该注意什么样的内容了——表明有不同寻常的货物待售的暗语。他选择了图纸，要求实物交易，同时往报价上添了个零作为刺激。“受到保护。”

阿尔弗雷德正从头罩护甲内部的电路里往外撬着一个芯片，但他半道停了下来，目光穿过眼镜边缘盯了过来。

“那个超人，”布鲁斯开口道。那场相遇所带来的恐惧之前已然蒸发殆尽，但此刻再度凝聚成型，淋漓落入他的心间。他不得不站起身来踱来踱去。

“啊，我们又开始了。”

“他已经认定大都会是他的城市了。”

“就像哥谭是你的城市一样？”

“这一点都不一样。哥谭一直由我来保护。他凭哪条天理这么——”

“跟你的理由一样，少爷。”

“我在这里长大，”布鲁斯说道。“我的家族——哥谭流淌在我的骨血之间。我把全部的人生都献给了她的街巷。他呢？他会流血吗？他怎么可能有对大都会，或者其他什么地方的人民的忠诚之心？而人民却欢迎他——人民 **尊敬** 他，信任他能拯救他们，哪怕是他降灾到他们身上，而且还随时可能带来新的灾祸。”

“将祸福寄托在靠不住的神祇一念之间是人类自身的愚蠢。”

“这世界承担不起他靠不住的后果。我们承担不起他如果不是无条件忠于人类的后果，而只有傻瓜才会下注纯寄希望于他的忠诚。”

阿尔弗雷德把他的螺丝刀放在了工作台上。“您想表达什么，布鲁斯少爷？”

布鲁斯用拇指揉了揉眼睛。这个夜晚令人身心俱疲。“我不知道，”他说道，“我只知道世人不应该盲目信任他，而我们应该为最坏的可能性做好准备。长期准备。已经死了好几千人了，这是无可否认的事实，而且——”

“要是他不出手，还会死好几万、 **好几十亿** 的人。你我也不会有谈这场话的机会因为我们也会死。”

“这只是一种当不得真的假设，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德没有回应这句话，而是打开了一个显示屏，调到新闻实况直播频道。画面中出现了孟加拉的洪水和高悬众生之上的超人。那是一个伪神，一个毁灭的化身。

“假定说，就算他不是威胁—— **假定** ——”他对着阿尔弗雷德讽刺的无声赞同说道。“谁能保证群星深处不会冒出更多他的同族降临地球发动袭击。我需要知道怎样阻止他，以及他们一族。我需要一个杀手锏，一种绝对有效的武器。那可能是唯一能阻止人类彻底灭亡的东西了。”

“上一次，唯一阻止了人类彻底灭亡的是他。我们欠他的情，少爷。”

“我不欠他任何东西，他的存在让我们陷入危险在先，”布鲁斯强调道，“他不是凭空冒出来的。你还记得那广播吧，他之前生活在我们中间，他 **打入了** 我们的 **内部** ，他是土著化的侦察员。”

“我记得的是，露易斯·莱恩是通过他做的一系列纯粹的好事发现他的。”

“就算在做好事的时候，他也毁掉了半座城市。他作为盟友和作为敌人一样危险——想象一下，如果他不把我们的最高利益放在心间，他能做出什么样的事情。现在我已经进入了他的观察范围，可我几乎找不到一丝途径能在他面前抢得先手，更别提进行反制了。”布鲁斯把头罩扣回了脸上，他的声线低了下去，变成了蝙蝠侠那粗粝刺耳的声音。“黑暗的日子要来了，阿尔弗雷德。而我必须要尽我所能阻止这样的日子。”

阿尔弗雷德抿紧了唇。“您怎么这样彻底地走上歧途了？”他问道。“这样下去会是怎样的结局，布鲁斯？”

他听够了，听够了阿尔弗雷德劝他回心转意。离天亮还有几个小时，他还有足够的时间深入哥谭那混沌的地下世界，让自己的拳头跟什么人的脸颊来一点有意义的接触。那里总会又冒出人口贩子、走私犯、毒贩，窃贼和流氓，总会有斗殴，火灾或者枪击的报告。

二十年前，他认为自己能治愈这城市身上千千万万的微小创口。现在，他明白自己的手心只会染满她的鲜血。他应偿给这世界的不止这些。

————————

克拉克被床头柜上手机的嗡鸣声吵醒。天色尚早，连黎明的曙光都还没能溜进他的窗帘里。他摸索着打开短信收件箱，发现连自动拼写纠错都救不了露易丝的短信 **：汉福德事有进，人想见面告他我不再所以等你去**

他眯着惺忪的睡眼读着这条消息，努力解读字句含义。这时他的手机又震了一下。也许他还在梦乡呢。他在什么地方读到过这种说法，人在做梦的时候是读不进什么东西的。

**涉及巨额** **$$$** **，冷静点儿。哥谭周三早** **630** **，去吧**

随后便是一串儿克拉克希望没有具体含义的表情符号。他呻吟了一声，任手机砸到脸上。那手机又震了一次。

**等等你那边几点？？抱歉爱你呀** **mua**

————————

一阵凛冽的风从北大西洋吹来，带来了一阵灰蒙蒙的降雨。那雨水浸透了被纳入哥谭滨海建筑的塌倒的岸防炮台组。锈迹斑斑的仓库之下，阵阵雷鸣般的海涛拍在防波堤上，那低沉的咆哮在布鲁斯的胸腹间激起共鸣。

曙光远凝在地平线的边缘，鸥群尖叫盘旋。从老谷物交易所大楼顶层这个优势视角，布鲁斯可以清楚地看到对面更现代、但同样被废弃不用的建筑。没人在河口区域尝试社区改造升级的一个重要原因就是这里弥漫着令人不快的腐烂海藻气味。一排尚未完工的低层办公楼坐落在码头区，光秃秃的钢结构框架与几架龙门起重机和集装箱码头的阴沉色调遥相呼应。

他来到这里是因为克拉克·肯特现身于此。布鲁斯刚刚发现他没多久，当时克拉克正匆忙地沿着滨海的旷地跑过去，领子竖了起来以遮挡冰冷的雨雾。他大概是要去和某个身份可疑的家伙见面。他们现在有共同的利益相关，因此不是没有可能他要见的那个可疑人士就是蝙蝠侠要找的那个人。布鲁斯预想肯特可能对他有所抗拒，但如果他对蝙蝠侠和对布鲁斯·韦恩的态度一样不那么友善，蝙蝠侠更有资格不吃他这一套。

他眨了两下眼，调出了头罩内视网膜屏上的时间。已经过了约定时间，而他们共同的朋友依然一点出现的迹象都没有。

他又等了两分钟，然后射出一条钩索。

————————

虽然克拉克知道自己记下的细节是正确的，但他还是又对了一遍露易丝的信息，然后按指示往停车楼的次高层上爬，边爬边甩去头发中的雨水。通往楼顶的斜坡上散落着一段段褪色的警戒带，楼梯井的入口处还有一滩陈旧的尿迹。尽管他穿过商业区时见过很多漂亮的新楼，但这里的一切似乎更符合哥谭的真实。

他等线人现身的时候，降雨发展成了冻雨，斜斜打进停车楼里。克拉克躲到了楼里一排混凝土立柱其中一根的背后。他本身并不觉得冷，但没有人喜欢被以四十五度角砸过来的冰水浇个一身。

等到差一刻七点的时候，他估摸着自己是被放了鸽子。克拉克叹了口气，拉起了雨衣的翻领，准备再一次去迎接恶劣天气的挑战，就在这时，他听到了一根钩索弹射出去的声音，紧接着就是一只靴子踏上建筑墙面的声响。

他的线人不太可能顺着绳索滑进楼里。他瞥了一眼，视线穿透混凝土立柱，见到了一大片醒目的X视线无法穿过的蝙蝠侠铠甲。

克拉克没想到能这么快再次撞见他，或者说压根就没以为还能撞见他，特别是在他做白天的工作的时候。

也许他有机会留下一个更好一点的第一印象——鉴于他正在哥谭的黑暗面四处打探，这么想可能有点天真，但或许这一次，他不会滔滔不绝地评价对方的装备，让自己陷入尴尬。

“你迷路了吗？”一个低沉的声音问道。

克拉克从柱子背后走了出来。蝙蝠侠站在两条混凝土窗棂之间的外墙上，他的披风映着昏黄的天色翻卷不停。

“没有，但我觉得我的线人迷路了，”克拉克答道。“我希望不是你把他吓走了。”

“你说的是我的线索。”他的语气明显听起来跟上一次不一样了。克拉克还不至于称其为友善可亲，但即使那话音里还含着纠正责备之意，对方所用的腔调也明显没上次那么生硬粗暴了。这可能是因为他认为自己是在与一个普通人说话，或者是因为身处自家的地盘，或者两者皆是。可一旦蝙蝠侠意识到克拉克是个记者，他可能就会变得没那么好说话了。他肯定没有放弃威慑的手段。

蝙蝠侠从墙上走了下来，同时收起了钩爪枪。他移动时，一片片阴影掠过他的身躯。他以肢体语言表明自己并不是威胁：他双肩内敛，双臂放在克拉克的视野范围内，手掌放松、低垂可见。

不知怎的，比起昨夜克拉克戳戳点点的那个怪人，此刻的对方显得更为真实。克拉克的心猛地一坠，在那一刻感受到了美学意义上的恐惧化身对他的冲击。他不是害怕——至少他认为所感受到的并非这个词的本意——但蝙蝠侠越走越近，而他的血液奔腾起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，希望这个动作看上去像是面颊紧张地抽动了一下。

“所以说，你是真实存在的，”他说道。“如果我的线索抖露不出什么料的话，至少这能算点儿内容。”

“要是现在这种内容都能上正经新闻。”蝙蝠侠说道，一丝自得之情织进了层层电子变声遮掩下的声线，他一定已经知道克拉克是什么人了，看上去也不在乎。

然而他说的没错：‘蝙蝠侠现身哥谭’没什么能大做文章的地方，而佩里对查尔斯·福特风格的玄异怪谈【注3】的容忍度一直特别低。

克拉克怀着谨慎乐观的心情，但也没轻率到在开口说“克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》记者，久闻阁下大名。”时伸出手去。

“够客套了。你为什么会到这里来，肯特先生。”

“我说过了，寻找线人。”

“再具体一点。”

克拉克笑了起来，那响亮的笑声回荡在停车场大楼内部空旷的空间里。他把湿发从前额上拨开。荒谬的是，他可能出了些汗。“ **你** 为什么会到这儿来？”

蝙蝠侠沉思着长吸了一口气；那呼吸声如静电般打破安静的氛围。“暗网的军火交易圈子。觉得你的线人可能是其中的薄弱环节。”

信任是一种货币，如果那就是全部的真相，可能克拉克还真会相信蝙蝠侠支付了昂贵的等价物。但他们都清楚所谓的军火来自氪星，但蝙蝠侠不知道克拉克关注此事是出于个人利益相关，也不知道克拉克清楚他不只是想要阻止一起走私。蝙蝠侠在那艘侦察飞船附近打探是有原因的，虽然克拉克现在还不确定那原因是什么。

原因很好推断，结论呼之欲出。但那是克拉克最不在意的一种结论，直到证据更确凿之前他都愿意给对方机会，仅让这结论停留在怀疑阶段。又不是说他没法随时制止对方，问题只是这么做会费多少功夫。

如果事态不得不发展到那一步，蝙蝠侠会像野兽一样凶猛地反抗到底。克拉克对此不抱任何其他幻想。

“我很关注那个人的下落。”蝙蝠侠说道。“我找他要绕好几道弯。你的路子会更容易一点吗？”

“会的。”

一阵短暂的沉默，期间双方的期待值都升了起来。蝙蝠侠微微侧了下头。

克拉克矛盾地‘哦’了一声。

“我也有手段能比你先找到这人。”蝙蝠侠说道。这不一定，但蝙蝠侠不知道这一点。不过，对方不那么在乎手段的合法性，而无视合法程序总是能让他更快得到结果。克拉克则愿意守住一定的道德底线。

另外，如果克拉克把线索透露给蝙蝠侠，对方就会欠他一个人情。新闻业有自己的一套复杂的人情经济体系，要是给露易丝买上一年的丹麦卷，再保证会长期帮她检查拼写，露易丝明智地思考后就有可能原谅克拉克的做法。这个想法特别诱人。如果他们能够构建出一种比较融洽的关系，甚至对彼此生出真诚的信任——

“好吧，”克拉克不应该被这样的念头搞得头晕目眩。“假设说，我把线索透露给你，你能拿什么交换？”

“做好事后的好心情。”

克拉克努力维持着自己的专业态度，但脸上还是流露出一抹笑意。“我从树上救下来一只猫就能获得这种心情。你还有什么别的吗？”

“真是锱铢必较。”蝙蝠侠的语气里染了一丝暖意。他只是在回应克拉克的笑容，或者是以此抹消话中的责怪之意。判断他除此之外还有别的意思就过于轻率了。

“这样公平合理，”克拉克说道。“你不觉得吗？”

“这样怎么样，我找到他，挖掘出我需要的信息，然后把信息转述给你。”

“你也可能直接消失在夜色之中。光靠你口头保证是不够的。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿。“我可以分享手上的情报。”他缓缓开口。

“没有删节的？”

蝙蝠侠抿住了嘴唇。这不是回答。

克拉克估计自己的表情也类似。“好吧。但如果你给我的都是边角碎料，就别指望我给你什么有价值的东西。”

“明晚见。”蝙蝠侠后退了一步，停车场大楼立柱光滑的阴影从他的身上滑过。

“等等，”一种莫名想让对方多留一会儿的冲动让克拉克开了口。“要是我想联系你该怎么办？”

蝙蝠侠顿了一下。“哥谭警察局的老楼上有一盏灯，打开就行。”

“我不会冒着雨一路跑到哥谭来开一盏射灯，指望你会在我需要的时候出现。”克拉克说道。“如果你觉得可以的话，我更愿意发短信联系。”

“嗯。”蝙蝠侠盯着他看了很久，久到令人不适的地步，然后用拇指打开了腰带上的一个口袋。

“我不会在我的文章中提到你的。”克拉克彻底放弃了把对方写进文章的打算，然后发现自己并没想象的那么沮丧。“我不打算投身于曝光哥谭魔怪的事业。你所提供的信息都会以匿名或背景形式呈现。”

听到这句话，蝙蝠侠似乎下定了决心，从腰带里拿出了一个设备。那设备哑光黑，还没有一枚十美分硬币大——某种耳机。他将其递了过来，克拉克用掌心接过了那个设备。

“只在必要的时候用。倘若你试图追踪另一端的位置，我就会切断这条信道，我们的协议也会作废。明白吗？”

“完全明白。”克拉克估计里面有个定位仪，决心身着披风时绝不把这东西放在身上。然而，蝙蝠侠能在他以普通人身份生活时随时找到他——这个念头有一种他不愿细思的吸引力。他不需要在废弃的小巷里停留过久。

“想提我就提吧，”蝙蝠侠说道，“你那篇文章里。我不需要曝光率，但你要愿意任人质疑抨击你文章的可信度就不关我事了。”

“说不定我还是会提呢。”露易丝被这种虚张声势蒙过去过，但佩里会把这样的文章扔进垃圾箱，然后罚他到体育版或者八卦版呆一个月。

听到这话，蝙蝠侠依然无动于衷。他后退了一步，消失在停车场大楼厚重的阴影之中。他的离去是如此悄无声息，以至于克拉克只听到了风掀起披风的动静和对方心脏模糊的砰砰跳动。只是一个身着制服的男人，克拉克提醒自己。

【注3】查尔斯·福特：Charles Fort(1874-1932)，美国作家，作品多为玄异怪谈，擅长描写超自然灵异事件。


	2. Chapter 2

早秋的风扫过广场，吹动着聚集在广场上的人们的外套和围巾。这里大部分的瓦砾已经被清走了，但与城市其他区域的清理相比，这里的清理只是权宜之举，原因也很明显。布鲁斯拿着杯味道平平的咖啡站在人群的后方，以怀疑的眼光旁观着仪式过程。他出席过的奠基典礼比他骨裂的次数还多。如果请贴是其他人送来的，他会信口胡诌个借口拒绝掉它，或者干脆把这件事情忘得一干二净。

然而，卢瑟的身影充斥着最近的新闻。他所传递的信息大多都是乐观情绪，包括对大都会重建后未来的展望、重建为什么对商业发展是个机遇、未来会比以往更加光明等等。都是空头套话。那不是布鲁斯到这里的原因。

最近，他提到过一些——涉及超人的事情，没有使用能挑起分歧，或者更准确的讲，能 **引发争议** 的措辞。但他回避分歧争议的方式吸引了布鲁斯的注意。他没太遮掩自己对此的轻蔑之情。

今天他要建一所图书馆。

“在我眼里，大都会既不是灾区，也不意味着金融上的风险。” 卢瑟在讲台上说道，微风拂过他的头发和他的运动外套。他选择身穿大都会君主队的T恤，脚踏一双老式耐克鞋出席这样的公开场合。布鲁斯非常不喜欢他的做派。“尽管在我们的身周发生了一场悲剧，大都会依然像过去一样充满令人激动的潜力。大都会是明日之城，对我来说，这意味着科技与建筑、未来与今日的无缝结合，意味着——”

在迷惑厌倦反应不一的观众中，布鲁斯发现了一张熟悉的面孔。他悄悄溜了过去，仗着一种完全无根无据的熟稔亲昵将一只手搭到了肯特的肩膀上，同时脸上挂起一抹灿烂迷人的微笑。

肯特在这一触之下吃了一惊，但很快便恢复了镇定。“韦恩先生，”他开口道，语气里满是那种在公共场合被他不愿与之交谈的人强留下来交谈的不情愿。他转了下身，角度刚好让布鲁斯的手从他的肩上滑下去。

说真心话，布鲁斯没有心情应付他的不乐意。肯特愿意给蝙蝠侠留出时间，却对特意设定成容易得人欢心，或者说人们不得不承认能讨人欢心的布鲁斯·韦恩保持距离，这荒谬到让布鲁斯生气。这怒气部分源于他虽然很想将一切摆到肯特的面前，但做不到也只是他咎由自取，可更主要的部分是源于他发现自己非常想得到肯特的注意。布鲁斯想让对方问他问题，好有机会将话题带偏，挑战对方的热情友善能撑到哪一步，从而找到是什么惹起了他的兴趣。

“截至目前，你对莱克斯的演讲感觉怎么样？”他问道。

“哦，啊。”肯特把眼镜推上了鼻梁。他语气礼貌，或者说勉强礼貌地应道。“还，嗯，还算有意思。”

“——在大都会需要的时刻，我来了。我带来了治愈的希望，没错，但我还带着 **雄心** ——”

“观众还算有意思。而这个——” 布鲁斯朝卢瑟的方向点了点头，“是车祸现场。”他啜了一小口温掉的咖啡，假装没注意到肯特投来的目光。

卢瑟高高展开双臂，而非正式摄影区传来了一阵快门声。“是时候彻底反思——”

“我认为这对身兼技术研发与行政管理的年轻商业巨头来说还算正常。”肯特低头往笔记本上草草以速记手法记了点什么。“至少他提词卡没读错顺序。”

布鲁斯明白这句嘲讽的内涵，肯特想要让他感到难堪而自行离开。那他就算是为了不让对方如此高估自己的自尊也要留下来。

“你觉得他为什么还会留在这儿？”他转而说道。

“抱歉？”

“卢瑟。很多公司在那场袭击后撤出了大都会。过去的莱克斯集团经营的都是重型机械和石化产品，但小莱克斯不是个因循守旧的人，甚至算不上传统企业家。他的长期投资项目遍布全球，科技项目也非常容易转移。他有资本去他想去的任何地方，那么为什么他还要留在这里？”

“也许是因为他住在这里。”肯特说道，然后按了几下笔，将其夹到耳后。终于，他全神贯注过来了。他的面颊和鼻子被风吹得微微发粉。“你在暗示什么？”

“没什么，”布鲁斯说道。“只是闲聊两句。”那倒也是真的。

“我不觉得。”肯特在这个问题上穷追不舍的劲头比布鲁斯所希望的还要足一点。“莱克斯集团的产业里有什么我应该关注的东西吗？”

记者。布鲁斯压下了一声叹息。“我不知道，为什么你不去挖掘一下，然后过来跟我讲讲找到了什么呢？”

肯特安静了一刻。“你的动机并不太隐晦，韦恩先生。”他说道。

“我不知道你在说什么。”布鲁斯机智地回答道。他实际上对卢瑟的商业行为没什么兴趣，但这是他那些胡说八道底下藏着的真实问题，而这个话头还能把肯特留在这里，望着他。“我猜你正忙着写那篇外星——什么东西？非法镭射枪？”

“还没确定呢。哦，露易丝的文章今天早上已经刊登出去了。”他的语气中带着真心的骄傲。“您读过了吗？”

“我中午之前什么都不读，之后不喝上两杯咖啡也不看东西。说起来——”

肯特看上去原本想端出一幅厌恶之相，但嘴角边控制不住的一丝微笑破坏了他的意图。那就是说，布鲁斯依然在努力约他让他有点开心，但也有点烦了。“我现在正在工作，”他说道，“试图工作。”

“那就晚点儿？你可以跟我讲讲你的调查。我相信你已经有料了。”

“我确实有个有希望深挖下去的线索，但是没有能谈的东西。”肯特说道，英勇地无视了布鲁斯的各种双关暗示。他抬起一只手，飞快地摸了摸大衣的胸口处。那层蜡染帆布之下就是他的衬衫口袋，里面肯定放着布鲁斯昨夜给他的那个联络设备。

布鲁斯自己的通讯设备正紧紧地塞在耳朵里，触碰一下就能激活，然后肯特的那个设备就会鸣响起来。肯特就不得不找个借口躲到一边，接起通讯器。随后他便会听到布鲁斯的两重声线，一重来自广场之上的此地，一重则在他的耳中亲昵低语。

两个身份之间的界线细到让他想要放飞自我，布鲁斯自省起来。他都不知道自己在这里做什么呢。蝙蝠侠能有尊严地从肯特手里获得所需的一切，他完全没必要在这里不要脸地上赶着讨肯特的欢心。

克拉克朝着人群的方向露出一抹微笑，然后带着笑意朝布鲁斯望来。

上帝啊。

“不过，如果你关于莱克斯集团还有别的什么想说的——我可以请 **你** 喝杯咖啡，”他说道。“他的新总部大楼建设遇上什么障碍了吗？如果我没记错的话，那栋楼应该几个星期前就完工了。”

“我只能告诉你我听说的东西，据我所知，那栋大楼的暖通空调没达标。”

这听上去确实像是胡扯，但是布鲁斯出于职业好奇看过莱克斯集团第一次提交的建筑规划图和批下来的许可。根据所见到的内容外加业界传言，他当时拼凑出的结论是卢瑟在使用莱克斯集团自己设计的循环系统。那系统不只包括暖通空调，还要包括某种清洁能源装置。理念先进、具有开创性、未经测试、建在一座受到灾难重创的城市的中心。这种做法打破了建筑业内惯例，因此莱克斯到现在还没能给这栋楼剪彩。

此刻再仔细想一想，布鲁斯就察觉到了其中的违和之处。再严格的建筑规划审核师也有个可以买通的价码，卢瑟不会吝于使用金钱或是权势打通关系，好让项目不仅停留在研发部门的纸面上。这一点上他跟布鲁斯一样没什么底线。

所以说，确实有点问题，但不是那种一般人愿意管的事儿。这条可能不适用于某个记者。

“是嘛，”肯特说道。“这个原因平凡得让人没法信。”

“我觉得，这对他来说很尴尬了。”

仿佛是为了彻底否定布鲁斯的观点，卢瑟讲着讲着就突然莫名其妙地偏离了大都会图书馆之友的主题，转而谈起了荣格理论。他几乎是劲头十足地抖了起来，手舞足蹈，仿佛随时就要来一场健美操训练一样。他的私人助理凝视着面前的虚空。

然后，随着麦克风砰的一响和下面的一小阵窃窃私语，他回归了正题。

“嗯——我跑题了。我们周遭的一切证明了外星生物能做到什么。”他说道，漫不经心地一挥手，将大都会、城市里的断壁残垣和人生轨迹被彻底粉碎的民众都包了进去。“让我们不要忘记人类自己也能做出了不起的成就。”

肯特的身姿敛了起来，他的脸绷紧了一小会儿，似乎胸中酝酿起了某种私人情绪。也许他不像其他同事那样对超人和他所身具的那庞大的毁灭性力量那么有好感。或者他是对针对超人的批评十分敏感，哪怕那批评本身微不足道，措辞婉转。布鲁斯发现很难解读出他的心思。

“嗯，我觉得已经听到了所需的全部内容了。”他说道，从耳后把笔拿了下来，塞进了笔记本侧的装订线圈之中。“祝您接下来的典礼时间愉快，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯在他离开前抓住了他的手臂。“不打算缠着我让我留下一句金句吗？”

无论之前是什么情绪让肯特绷了起来，此刻他已经放松到能开玩笑了。“我已经记下一句了，”他说道，然后清了清嗓子，读出了笔记本上的内容。“这个，是车祸现场。”

“我想，”布鲁斯回道，“事后表态不要公开发表这条评论。”

“你知道这样是不行的。”

布鲁斯如戏法般一下子满脸惴惴不安，作恳请状。而他不得不把面上的表情扭成漫画般夸张的地步，肯特才破了功。

“你就是这么给记者灌迷魂汤的吗？难怪用你名字搜索的结果是，啊，那个样子的。”

“不。我通常会请记者喝杯咖啡，有时候还请一顿早餐，”布鲁斯答道。“你谷歌过我？”

“研究一下新老板，在他上任——啊哈，哈。”

“温柔地请求你不要在文章里引用我的话。”

“天啊，你真是——”肯特大笑道，那笑声很短，但发自真心。而布鲁斯心头因此涌上一股满意之情。“好吧。我本来也不会真的去引的。”

布鲁斯在自己的动作从只是很失礼升级到彻头彻尾失礼之前松开了肯特的手臂。尽管肯特身姿内敛，但他层层格子套装下的肌肉结实得不同寻常。而布鲁斯控制住了自己想要深入探寻的欲望。他们身周的观众开始移动，慢慢地往广场外挪去。他错过了卢瑟演讲结束的那一刻。卢瑟目前正一只脚踏在一柄插在浸透了雨水的土地上的铲子之上，为摄影师们摆出一个造型。他的个人助理似乎又活跃起来了，虽然她的高跟鞋跟反复陷进泥里。

“很高兴见到您，韦恩先生。”肯特说道，语气中至少含着一半的真心。虽然他可能只是被卢瑟的动作分了神。卢瑟故作潇洒地歪戴着安全帽，然后单手握拳叉腰。

“彼此彼此，肯特先生。我期待读到关于今天上午典礼的一手报道。”

“您就在 **现场** 。”

“身在心不在。”

肯特又笑了起来，一边将笔记本装进包里。他们顺着簇拥的人流往广场外行去，偶尔会碰到彼此的手肘，直到布鲁斯绕路去把空掉的咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶。而他回来的时候，肯特已经消失不见了。

————————

飞速消逝的那一抹淡紫的哥谭暮色从湖畔宅邸的窗户里折射进来，最终被无星的夜幕逐走了。布鲁斯脱下西服，摘掉饰品，现出原形，阿尔弗雷德则一路跟在后面，拾起被他扔在身后的外套、领带和袖扣。

“挺好的，闲扯了，没冒犯重要人物。”布鲁斯告诉他。

“嗯。下次好运。”阿尔弗雷德边说边将布鲁斯·韦恩的行头归回原位。布鲁斯靠待在大都会成功躲开了阿尔弗雷德的沉默待遇，所以现在就要迎接对方的毒舌了。这是他们斗争中相对比较有趣的那一部分。

布鲁斯坐到了电脑面前，往椅子上一靠，长吸了一口气，然后开始筛选莱克斯集团相关的信息数据。一开始没有立刻反馈回来的东西，但另一个名字吸引了他的注意：汉福德科技公司再次惹人不快地冒了出来。

它正处于被一家控股公司收购的过程中。更确切的说，是在被一家控股公司的附属公司的子公司下属的非合并联营公司收购。那些公司的名字都很陌生，都是些海外合资公司以及小额持股股东共营的公司。布鲁斯一路调查到这个金字塔的顶端才发现了金矿：莱克斯集团的名字赫然盘踞塔尖。

莱克斯集团历来通过各种收购来扩大基本盘。看起来他们对汉福德科技公司感了兴趣，这兴趣浓到卢瑟不想让任何人不经努力便知晓他们的动作。这场收购完成合法备案没多久，而公众并没有机会得知此事，如果莱克斯集团的动作足够低调的话，公众可能永远都不会知情。

蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩都不是对此进行深挖的最优人选。蝙蝠侠手头有个人口失踪案，他有种预感，即使能拿到肯特线人的名字和随之而来的各种信息，追踪那个家伙也不会是件简单的事情。他心中已然有所怀疑，但那怀疑在定型之前被他先搁置在了一旁。他还没有确认那个联络人确实失踪了——那人可能只是吓得躲了起来。凭眼下的信息就下结论为时过早。

至于布鲁斯·韦恩，一想到要靠喝得醉醺醺一路出乖露丑混进卢瑟的机房，他就特别心累。而且有人替他做脏活的时候为什么还要用这种手段呢？他还没决定要不要向肯特透露任何有价值的信息，但既然他已经无心间在肯特心中播下了对莱克斯集团这桩收购的怀疑的种子，要是不利用一下就对不起自己了。最坏的结果顶多是对方在调查上一无所获，但肯特会认为这样能够让他们的关系稳固下来，因此还会觉得不虚此行。

如果他们走运的话，肯特的调查可能会查出个结果。只要他一直把那通讯器带在身上，布鲁斯就能够监控他的行踪。万一肯特在调查中惹到了不该惹的人，事态即将恶化，要是有这种需要布鲁斯扮演天降救星的情况，知道肯特的具体位置会很有用。

倒不是说他倾向于浪漫化那样的场景。

他考虑了一下向肯特坦白在他身上放了个定位器，然后决定不这么做。如果肯特水平足够的话，他应该已经意识到这一点了，但如果肯特还没反应过来，这样坦白就会导致他失去对布鲁斯的信任，更重要的是，会导致他倾向于不与布鲁斯分享情报。布鲁斯不喜欢喝下四杯马丁尼酒然后找洗手间的时候故意迷路的感觉，所以他现在先不准备告诉肯特——但如果肯特问起来，也许他不会否认他的行为。

————————

布鲁斯把会面地点安排在一个空气清新的地点：Amusement Mile区堕落的一角一座废弃的炼油厂的楼顶上，一座外表满是腐蚀的空洞的水塔之下。有风从水塔中穿过，带出一声悲号。布鲁斯选择这样的见面地点是经过深思熟虑的，主要是为了保密，但他也常考虑戏剧效果。

肯特提前到了——提前了好久，导致他到得比布鲁斯都早。他得顺着建筑侧面一架油腻的梯子爬上来，但他的雨衣没有蹭上任何明显的污迹。他要不然是特别谨慎，要不然就是特别幸运。比起幸运，布鲁斯总是会更认可谨慎，但形式不利时两者都很有用。

雨水倾泻在楼顶之上，他们前往水塔底下避雨时，那雨水顺着布鲁斯的披风一股股流下来，从披风加重的边缘处滴落下去。

“今晚天气真‘好’。”肯特低头皱眉，目光落在自己擦拭眼镜的双手上。他眨了眨眼，将凝在睫毛上的水珠晃了下去。“这地方有不下雨的时候吗？”

“有时候下雹。”

肯特戴上眼镜，咧嘴笑了起来。“还有别人知道你还挺幽默的吗？”

“问题已经够多了。”

“这就是记者的作风。我得承认，虽然传闻中，传说中你有种种形象——但你跟我想象的不太一样。”

“加速一下你的幻灭过程，”布鲁斯说道，“你有什么给我？”

他往肯特的个人空间里进了一步。肯特没有后退，反而往布鲁斯的影子里凑了过来。拿他挡风，布鲁斯忖度着。雨水在他们身侧瓢泼而下。

“一个名字，跟说好的一样。”肯特答道。在这么近的距离下，他不得不微微扬起下巴以保持跟布鲁斯目光接触。这个姿势下，他显得坚毅果决。“ **你** 有什么？”

“也是一个名字。”还是这种小心翼翼的谈判，他们兜着圈子，想看是谁先低头吐口，放弃先手。布鲁斯感觉如果他们谁都不先展露出几分信任的话，谈话很快就会陷入僵局。而他发现此刻自己处于一种罕见的情绪之中，于是开口道，“汉福德科技公司。”

“我听过这个名字。”

“还有一个：莱克斯集团。”

肯特的眉毛挑了起来。“有意思。莱克斯集团是在对汉福德科技紧急注资吗？”

“不太准确。莱克斯集团是在打包收购汉福德科技。所有资产。”

肯特皱起了唇，发出若有所思的声音。他呼吸的白气在他们之间的夜空中翻滚不息。“这是我今天第二次被指向莱克斯集团的方向。”

“要是一个巧合就能让你罢手，那我认为我们不会有什么进展。”

“只是一个观察。不能说我特别乐意打探卢瑟的事情。”肯特顿了一下，面上的忧色更深了，眉头紧锁。“人们问他超人的问题他向来含糊其词。我不知道他为什么想要拿到氪星科技。我的意思是，这么做符合他的商业利益，但他是个不稳定因素。我有感觉这不是好事。”

布鲁斯也一样。他最不想的就是陷入一场对手是卢瑟的氪星科技军备竞赛。虽然如果是卢瑟先干掉了超人布鲁斯也无所谓，但他不相信卢瑟会就此停手。超人和他家乡的科技都可以变成他手里的武器，而莱克斯集团中标了很多军备合同。如果你的脖子被暴君踩在靴子底下，具体哪位暴君是没什么区别的。

“你该相信那个感觉，”他说道。“小心你的后背。”

“当然了，”肯特说道，语气中的不屑之意明显到布鲁斯琢磨起莱恩是不是唯一一个受到超人的严密保护的人——那外星人是否会像响应莱恩的求助一样迅速地响应肯特的求助。眼下他无意让肯特感到不安，但一旦时机成熟，这可能是一种能直接将超人召唤到他面前的方式。

这个想法在他心头疯狂滋长。他的脉搏突然加速搏动起来。

肯特盯着他看了一会儿，露出了一个不确定的微笑。

“呃，我的线人，”他开口道，“我还是没有听到他的消息，他在做敏感信息买卖，所以我认为他可能出了什么——不太好的事情。他不在家，手机要么是关机，要么是没电了。不管怎么说，这是他的地址和手机号码，他名叫拜尔。”

布鲁斯接过那张被撕掉的大页纸，快速浏览了一下，记下了上面的内容，然后把那张纸塞进腰带上的小包里。他的血液还在上涌，心脏砰砰直跳。他如果能找到这个线人，就能找到布鲁斯·韦恩以远超常理的价格买下的图纸。而更重要的是，他就能开始追踪那装备的下落。

也该他在这盘棋中领先一两步了。

肯特在等他，也许是在期待一句感谢，就好像蝙蝠侠没有自外于世俗社交客套一样。布鲁斯从水塔下方闪了出来，几步走到炼油厂楼顶的边缘，调整着他的钩爪枪。

“听着，我没有恶意，”肯特跟了过来，在他身边说道。倾盆的大雨把他的头发浇得贴到了头皮上。他的颧骨闪闪发亮。“关于那句‘你跟我想象的不太一样’。”他伸手捂住了钩爪枪的枪口，直到布鲁斯把枪口降下来才松了手。

布鲁斯心神一动，警告自己可能产生了某种误会。“肯特先生，”他开口。

肯特的手沿着钩爪枪抚上了布鲁斯手腕处被雨水浸湿的皮革。

“是克拉克，”他答道，看上去想要再说点什么，一个词已经在唇齿间呼之欲出了。他的目光从布鲁斯的双眼处飞快地移到他的嘴唇上，然后又移了回去。

他白天里不愿意给布鲁斯·韦恩时间。然而，蝙蝠侠——

布鲁斯深吸了一大口冰冷的空气。他没有误会。他已经在压下从脑中冒出或是潜入浅眠梦境的肯特相关念头上花了足够的精力，因此并没有完全注意到肯特的动心。他也没有分析出这样一来会出现多少问题，这些问题有多容易失控，因此没有制定出任何解决途径或婉拒方案，也没有准备好任何称得上合适的应对措施。

上帝啊，肯特一触就让他在护甲中颤抖起来。而这绝对不是一种合适的应对措施。他身体的每一部分都想靠近他，亲吻他，从肯特注视着他的方式来看，这也正是他想要的东西。

这让人生气。他想要像摇一个布偶一样摇晃他，告诉他去像其他人一样爱上韦恩。

“克拉克，”他说。“让我明确一下我想要的是什么。”

“你想要——哦，对不起，”克拉克说道，好像他忘了自己来这里是要做什么的。而这种解释对布鲁斯来讲很有说服力。克拉克松开了布鲁斯的手腕，那一刻的火花颤抖着熄灭了。“好吧，谢谢你提醒的线索。那对我继续调查很有用。”

“不客气，”布鲁斯生硬地说。他再次举起钩爪枪进行瞄准，这次没有插曲出现。他往夜色中射出了钩索，将克拉克留在雨落如注的楼顶上。

————————

卢瑟要么是不能，要么是不愿在他未完工的大楼里接受采访，所以克拉克没有机会赢下跟自己打的赌了，他下了一大笔赌注赌那办公室的总体风格，赌它的装修基调是白色的、房内到处饰以镀铬表面和玻璃，而那间屋子的视线范围内将找不到一丝上油红木的踪影；其一面墙上可能会挂一张利希滕斯坦【注4】的画作，桌上还会摆一个摇头人偶玩具，角落里有可能有一张弹球机或是一组火车模型，这样就算卢瑟本人古怪出格，但起码他的审美和癖好还能显得有点讨人喜欢的地方。

他眼下则来到了大都会工业园中心建筑的顶层中庭，这里的一切都是白色基调的，到处饰以镀铬表面和玻璃，视线范围内找不到一丝上油红木的踪影。而门卫简单打量了克拉克一眼，就让他意识到了自己裤子上的泥点以及鞋子有多陈旧。

大楼五十二层有一家咖啡店和一家保龄球馆，楼顶还有私人直升机停机坪。选择这个地点除了营造逼人的声势之外没有别的解释。

卢瑟的助理身姿线条如楼内的设施一样优美，面上的微笑自克拉克到达起就没收起来过，可她除了一句‘你好’之外什么都没说，只是查了一下手中的表格，然后走过去敲了敲某间顶层豪华办公套间的双层门。

“您三点钟时段的客人，卢瑟先生，”他的助理说道。

“啊，三点钟先生，”卢瑟说道，一边拉开了大门。他的白色西服微敞着，下面是一件T恤，身上的牛仔裤估计比克拉克的房租还要贵，而牛仔裤上装饰洞的数量估计跟他的房租金额差不多多。“您是，您是——抱歉，您是哪位？”

“肯特先生，”他的助理答道。

“没错。克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》记者。”克拉克伸出手，而卢瑟握了上来。但他只是虚握了一下，一触即收，收手后看起来还像是想在牛仔裤上擦一下。可能是洁癖，克拉克见过的总裁里还有比他癖症更奇怪的呢。

“啊！《星球日报》，当然了，当然了。他们通常派特鲁普先生。特靠谱的特鲁普。遗憾啊，我还想要他那如椽妙笔描述这边的大新闻呢。”卢瑟把西服往后一甩，双手叉腰，将克拉克从头到脚打量了一番，声调中带上了一点中西部的口音。“哎呀，但你看上去也擅长写这类文章。谢谢你，默西。”

克拉克的口音一点也不明显，而且他是刻意如此的。卢瑟知道克拉克是什么人，来自什么地方。这算不上威胁，可克拉克却感觉这像是个威胁。

默西面上依然挂着微笑，低了低头，乘电梯离开了房间。

“让我猜一下。你的任务是再展开写一写莱克斯集团的重建项目。《星球日报》不愿意给你太难的挑战，对不对？”卢瑟伸臂将克拉克推进了套间，然后腿一顶撞上了门。“喔。”

“我感觉您倒是有这个打算。”克拉克的话可能不太客气，但他认为卢瑟不是那种介意他这么说的人，至少此刻不介意。如果有什么不良后果，那也是后面的事情了。

这间办公室跟克拉克预料的一样荒诞，里面有三十英尺高的玻璃墙，自带演奏台的大三角钢琴和一盏水晶吊灯。卢瑟往钢琴方向迈了一步，然后停住了脚步，转身望来。“我生来就是要挑战自己和他人的，肯特先生。”他作严肃状说道，弹出了《老虎的眼睛》【注5】的前奏。

如果那不是句玩笑的话，可能就代表着认可。克拉克听从了自己的直觉。“这样的话，我想问您一些重建项目以外的事情。”

卢瑟弹了个大调和弦，从钢琴旁走了下来，伴着消失的乐声步步侵入克拉克的个人空间。“好吧，既然你这么礼貌地问了。”还是那种中西部的长腔。

“我的意思是，如果您不介意的话。”

卢瑟用一根细长的手指敲了敲下巴。“我更介意的是你在这儿乱猜而不直接开始提问。所以说，要不然你先直接把那些未经审核的问题从那腔令人钦羡的胸膛里倒出来，然后我们就可以一路无可奉告回安全区了，嗯？”

他咧嘴笑了起来，但他之前话语的那种腔调让克拉克觉得不对。对方知道他衣下的制服和紧贴着肌肤的徽记。虽然克拉克有X视线，但他感觉自己是被看穿的那一个。

“我听说莱克斯集团启动了对汉福德科技公司的收购。”他开口道。

卢瑟收起了笑容，脸色奇怪地扭曲了起来。克拉克花了一会儿才弄明白，这是因为卢瑟真的吃了一惊——也因为他以为会被问到超人相关的问题。

“那，”卢瑟说道，“是一句陈述，不是一个问题。这年头的新闻院校都教你什么了？”

“如何优雅地重新措辞。”克拉克答道。“莱克斯集团是在收购汉福德科技公司吗，卢瑟先生？”

“是莱克斯。”卢瑟说道。“卢瑟先生是我父亲。实际上，莱克斯也是我父亲的名字，但是我确实——虽然两个名字都一样，但其实不一样——可那也没办法——更喜欢被称呼为莱克斯。回答你的问题，准确来说，是的。你从哪儿听到这个消息的？”

那句子里可是有不少破折号。“我恐怕不能透露消息来源。”克拉克说道，

卢瑟往窗户方向走了五六步，脚跟一旋，又转身往克拉克这边走了几步。“韦恩。”他嘴里蹦出这个名字时仿佛声带一抽。“我见到你跟布鲁斯·韦恩说话了，奠基仪式那天。”

克拉克皱起了眉头。“布鲁斯·韦恩怎么会知道？”

卢瑟缓缓停了下来。他的身形很可能不比一般人停下来的时候更安定，但与他自己平时动个不停的状态相比，此刻的安定异常醒目。

“那个老无赖，”他以一种甜腻的亲密语气开口道。“那个骗子，鼻子还埋在他这周的妞的胸里呢就四处胡扯。不，不，布鲁斯·韦恩当然一星半点儿都不知道。看看我，在无足轻重的事情上大惊小怪了。是的，莱克斯集团是在收购汉福德科技集团作子公司。实际上，是我们的第二十个子公司。而这——”他拍了下手，陡然间又活跃了起来。“值得庆祝，你不觉得吗，肯特先生？”

“这是个不错的整数。您为什么会在汉福德先生面临武器交易甚至叛国罪起诉的时候决定收购这家公司？它的名声眼下可不是特别好。”

“因为对金钱与权力的追求，”卢瑟说道，“以及无论会付出怎样的代价都会顽固拒绝出让它们是资本的内在属性。马克·汉福德违反了法律，自食恶果，但我不相信他公司的员工应该因为CEO犯下的罪行而受到惩罚。”

“但您是对汉福德出售的外星科技格外感兴趣吗？”

“这明显是个诱导性提问。”卢瑟发出一声《家族世仇》【注6】栏目蜂鸣器的嗡鸣。“无可奉告。现在坐下吧，让我给你好好讲讲大都会的新图书馆。你有笔吗？你当然有笔了。你怎么会没有笔呢？”

【注4】利希滕斯坦：罗伊·利希滕斯坦（Roy Lichtenstein，1923-1997），美国画家，[波普艺术](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%B3%A2%E6%99%AE%E8%89%BA%E6%9C%AF/2732)大师。

【注5】《老虎的眼睛》：摇滚乐队Survivor的著名歌曲。

【注6】《家族世仇》：美国有奖竞答节目，每期节目邀请两家人答题赢奖。

————————

拜尔是个倒班工人，家住大都会城南一片毫无特色的下中产郊区某栋楼里的顶层公寓之中。这让布鲁斯的工作难度稍微增加了一点；那里的监控摄像头没有市区那么多。

他仍然怀疑拜尔不是被从家门口强行绑走的。布鲁斯缜密查证了从他家、从他上班的地方、乃至从他女朋友家到码头车库的每一条路线，而且还潜进了官方和各种非官方的街道监控数据库，把拜尔消失那前后几个小时那些道路上的摄像头所录下的影像都截了出来。

他有拜尔的图像集，其中包括对方脸书页面上为数不多的照片和一张六年前拍下的难以恭维的护照照片。对他的面部识别程序来说这并不理想，但手上没什么牌的人是不能挑三拣四的。他将图像集导入程序，看着它标记出拜尔的脸部特征点，选出特征成分，然后缓缓生成一个三维轮廓。之后就只需要将这轮廓与摄像头影像进行对比运算了。

他倒了杯咖啡，便开始盯着屏幕，直到眼睛生疼。他随即闭上了眼睛，为了打发时间，盘算起身着战甲上某人的所需条件。

让他恼怒的是，这种崭新的假设场景能快速有效地让他射出来。他绝对无意去精心设计自渎幻想，只是在满足维持身体正常工作的功能性需求，这种像应付进食和睡眠一样敷衍过去的需求。他应该为无意间发现一种如此有效的方法而高兴的。

他握紧了手指，又放松了下来，双手手掌滑至腹部，然后探入短裤，抚上大腿交汇处温暖的区域。他已经差不多完全硬了起来。那幻想在他头脑深处盘旋了有一整天了。他没有触碰那个器官，只是用双手拇指和食指绕着它环出一个菱形，其余手指蜷在大腿上，放缓了呼吸。

没有必要想象出克拉克·肯特仰起的面孔，分开的双唇。无论是什么人的牙齿擦过他脖颈处的皮革护甲都可以。不必非要想象克拉克的双手，想象他的指甲划过战甲上起伏的纹路，想象他贴着他上臂、肩胛或大腿内侧喘息的声音，寻找微型拉链的模样，想象他的手按在那些淤青上让他沉沦的感觉。无论是什么人滚烫的舌在哥谭的寒夜里舔上他贴着中灰色蝙蝠战甲傲然挺立的通红分身都可以。

不要出现具体人物形象。不要陷入相同的思维模式。

克拉克的手放在蝙蝠侠的手套上。（他的余光里一抹蓝红一闪而过；一双能切断钢梁的手紧紧桎梏住他的手腕）克拉克问出一个问题前舌头在唇上飞掠而过的模样。布鲁斯哼了一声。他的分身抽动了一下。那问题没有降临，但他的高潮降临了。

布鲁斯任那情潮冲刷过全身，然后消褪无踪，熟练地将其留下的一点不安打包装走。他起身去蝙蝠洞内的净化区冲洗干净。夜幕已深，他擦干身体，将之前的汗水留在了瓷砖上，转而穿上了蝙蝠战甲下的紧身制服。

与此同时，他的软件尽了最大努力识别出拜尔的影像，并将所有包含他身影的录像按时间线剪辑到一起以供布鲁斯彻查。布鲁斯直接切进视频结尾。

一个模糊的灰阶显示的拜尔走进了距停车场几个街区的一条小巷，一辆用反光罩遮住车牌的汽车慢慢跟了上去，几分钟之后，那车掉头从小巷出来，然后开走了。

从此之后，拜尔的身影再也没有出现在任何一段监控录像上——但那辆车出现过。布鲁斯可能没有车牌号，但他已经知道了它的品牌型号，还可以从车身漆面的灰阶数值上将车身颜色的大概范围精确下来。他启动了应用另一个算法的搜索程序，追踪起那辆车开往码头的行驶路线。

————————

他花了好几个小时上下搜索Tricorner码头才找到了那辆车。不像哥谭更靠北的海岸边那些弃置不用的码头和仓库区，Tricorner是个运转繁忙的港口，码头上灯火通明，充斥着棘轮链转动、金属碰撞碾磨以及工人水手谩骂诅咒的声音。所以他保持低调，在龙门吊和高高堆起的集装箱间的巨缆上穿行，从高处俯瞰码头装卸工人和货运车流。

盏盏射灯追逐着蝙蝠侠，将布鲁斯的身影映在码头边的建筑上。最终他发现了停在一座仓库的外墙和一个生锈的集装箱之间狭窄空间里的嫌疑车辆。他用拇指点了一下战术手套，让头罩上的光学摄像头拍下了那辆车的牌照。几秒钟后他收到了追查结果，牌照是临时的，而且也过期了，没有其他相关信息。

他敲了一下手套，把车牌照片发回了蝙蝠洞。“阿尔弗雷德。”

“收到。我会去看一下能挖出点儿什么。”

“谢谢。”

热成像仪显示相邻的建筑里有四个人。一个坐着不动，另外三个位于房间里不同的地方来回踱步或原地倒脚。要不然这是世界上气氛最不友善的茶歇，要不然这就是他今晚的娱乐了。那些人使用的是未加密的短程对讲机，通讯信号很容易拦截。听起来他们的计划是把拜尔塞进下一班开往洋山港的货轮。

“这听上去有点惨，”阿尔弗雷德评论道。

“可以比这还惨。”

“非常对。还有提兹港【注7】呢。”

布鲁斯射出一条钩索，攀至那栋建筑的中部，停在一扇贴着几张报纸的窗户旁边。他双脚抵上砖墙，从腰带中取出闪光弹。即使是烟雾弹对这种水平的雇佣兵来说也都大材小用了，但他宁愿怎么简单怎么来。

他一肘砸破玻璃，拔出了闪光弹的保险栓，把它扔到了屋子中央，等着光芒一闪，然后趁那些雇佣兵跌跌撞撞四处打转，对着彼此大喊大叫的时候竖着跳了下去。在佣兵开始闭着眼睛胡乱射击之前，他可能还有十到十五秒的时间。

第一个雇佣兵被一肘砸上咽喉，倒了下去。第二个人更抗揍一点，那人要不然是身手够快，要不然是足够走运，躲开了布鲁斯对他咽喉的直击。他踉踉跄跄地扑了上来，从靴子里抽出一把战术匕首，试图往布鲁斯的腋窝捅上一刀，结果立即浪费了他的优势。

布鲁斯抓住他的胳膊，把他头朝下甩向第三个人。他把匕首踢开，在控制住自己的恶气之前踹上了那人的肚子，然后用束带把他们三个都绑在暖气管道上。

一个被胶带绑在椅子上的男人发出一声低沉的呻吟。他的眼睛睁得大大的，鼻子急促呼吸着。布鲁斯心中正义的一面知道他的想法十分残忍，但他心中那个复仇心切的孩子却忍不住喜欢让一个成年男人看起来像要吓尿了裤子。

“拜尔先生，”布鲁斯问道。

那个男人点了点头。

布鲁斯走到他的身边，居高临下地撕下了他嘴上的胶带。“你有图纸吗？”

“要是我没有的话你会把我扔在这儿吗？”拜尔沙哑地问道。

“不会，”布鲁斯说道。“但我希望你有。我为那图纸付了一大笔钱。”

“是你？”拜尔说道。“该死，好吧。他们拿走了我身上所有的东西，但如果你能送我回家——”

布鲁斯转身走到窗前。“我需要那架‘机’，”他对阿尔弗雷德说道。“你有我的坐标。”

“如果您那么不情愿当着人的面说出它的名字，我是否可以建议您重新考虑一下您的命名策略。”

“让它飞过来就行了。”布鲁斯说道。

“在路上了。”阿尔弗雷德应道。布鲁斯听到了瓶子叮当一声碰上玻璃杯的声音。“预计到达时间：半杯苏格兰威士忌。”

“谢谢。”他转身回到拜尔身边，拿出一只蝙蝠镖，划开了将他捆在椅子上的胶带。还有不少胶带粘在拜尔的前臂上，布鲁斯没管它。如果对方需要一点刺激，拿从他身上撕掉胶带作为威胁应该就能劝服他跟布鲁斯合作了。可预见的疼痛对普通人来说是个弱点。

等到他们爬上楼顶，蝙蝠机已经在楼顶边缘盘旋了。布鲁斯一脚踩着机翼，一脚踩着楼顶，以身为桥跨立在空中，但是拜尔还是全程骂骂咧咧地靠着他的拖拽才被塞进了座舱。他的手抖得太厉害，布鲁斯不得不倾身过去给他系上安全带。

飞机飞到海湾中间的时候，他已经平静到布鲁斯可以去稍微探探口风了。“氪星装备，”他开口道，余光里发现拜尔立刻紧张了起来。“买家是谁？”

“我不知道。”拜尔说道。“我——你看，还有一串中间人呢。我只是个跑腿的。我了解不到那些事情。”

“好吧，那就说图纸。你不是在替汉福德卖货了。你是替谁卖呢？”

拜尔揭了揭手臂上的胶带，疼得抽了一下，然后坚定地行使了宪法第五修正案所赋的沉默权。

把拜尔弄下飞机还是更容易一点。布鲁斯对他的讯问让他越过了恐惧的各个阶段，直接冲上愤怒的云霄。“你没有搜查令，”他边说边第三次摸索自己的钥匙。布鲁斯耐心地等待他打开楼顶的门。“你没有搜查的权力。”

“你自开始交易违禁物品的那一刻起就丧失了申诉权。”

“你怎么都打扮成这样还能端出那么正经的架子。”拜尔将钥匙插进锁眼，左右拧了拧，然后用肩膀撞开了门。楼梯下方，他公寓的门半敞着。

无论是什么人开了门，他们也早都走远了。“在这儿等着。”布鲁斯还是这样跟他说过后才推开了面前的门。书柜里面的书籍散落一地，沙发被翻了过来，坐垫也都被刀划开了。电脑和机箱里的零件躺在房间中心。布鲁斯不用清点配件就知道硬盘消失了。

厨房、卫生间和主卧室都被翻得乱七八糟；衣柜里的衣物、碗橱中的餐具被扔了出来，柜子里的抽屉也都被拽开了，里面的东西全被倒到了地上。一张粉色的毯子被从储藏室里扯了出来，横在狭窄的走廊中间的地板上。

“他们拿走了我其他所有的备份，只有藏在泡菜罐子里的那一个还在。”拜尔说道，从布鲁斯身后跟了上来。他的声线中藏着一丝恐惧。“见鬼，我下周该接孩子过来了。我不能让她住在这儿。就算我收拾干净——不行。我们不能再住在这里了。”

布鲁斯的腰带里放着几张预存了现金的信用卡。比起递出一卷钞票，信用卡显得没那么粗俗。而且他发现需要钱的人会更倾向于接受一笔看不出给了多少的款子。根据布鲁斯为图纸所付的价钱来看，拜尔要不然是只得了个零头，要不然是把那笔钱的大部分花与提高生活质量无关的地方上了。医疗账单，抚养孩子，偿还赌债。但这与布鲁斯无关。

拜尔把用胶条封好裹在密封袋里的U盘扔给他。那东西闻上去带了点儿醋和香料的味道。“这是你那天杀的图纸。希望它物有所值。”

“我也希望如此。”布鲁斯语出真心。他扶正了一把椅子，然后往上放了一张信用卡。“出城避避风头。带你的孩子去趟迪士尼。想想你们回来后日子准备怎么过。”

【注7】提兹港：位于英格兰东北海岸，英国第三大港口，年吞吐集装箱50万吨，然而依然远远不及前文提到的上海洋山港。

————————

克拉克听到一声微弱的鸣响时正在浴室里擦头发。他花了一会才意识到那可能是什么东西的声音，然后就冲进了卧室，扑向床头柜，途中裹在腰上的毛巾差点滑了下去。

通讯器在被克拉克塞进耳中的过程中又鸣响了一声。这个设备的设计十分出色，简洁易用，绝对跟他猜的一样是个定位器，而且还有蓝牙功能，虽然克拉克并没能成功把它跟自己的手机以及其他蓝牙设备配上对。

他用指尖点了点那设备，接起了通讯器，然后发现自己在茫茫词海中找不出合适的打招呼方式，因此陷入冷场。如果像接电话一样说‘喂，你好’感觉上似乎不太对劲，但他猜这实际上也没什么区别。

“呃，喂，你好？”他说道，就在同一刻，蝙蝠侠的声音直抵耳畔：“肯特先生。”那声线如生锈的铁钉般粗粝。

哦，天啊。克拉克抓住了毛巾，在床边坐了下来。

“你好，”他说道。“我是克拉克。”

“我知道，”蝙蝠侠说道，语气中甚至不含讽刺。克拉克偷偷笑了起来。“我找到了你的人。”

“继续讲。”

“拿什么东西记一下。”

“已经在手边了。”克拉克无需离开床边；他的记忆滴水不漏。

他闭上了眼睛，听蝙蝠侠讲了下去。克拉克的线人目前状态不太好，但是已经到了安全的地方。绑架者们已经被解决了。这是他所听过蝙蝠侠连续说的最长的一段话，但他的具体话语听上去还是更像是读出来的条目清单而不是流畅的句子。克拉克琢磨着对方是不是在故意使用简明扼要的词句以掩饰平日的说话方式，还是说这就是他本人的风格。

“我拿到了他们的车牌。”

“干得漂亮，”克拉克说道。“告诉我车牌号。我想试着查一下车主身份，以及如果可能的话那人的犯罪记录，找出什么人是幕后金主。”

“我会处理的。”

“不，”克拉克说道，“这是我的故事，我需要尽可能多的第一手素材。让我来完成工作。”

“幕后的人很危险，克拉克。”

“你也很危险，我并没有因此害怕。”

“你应该害怕的。”

“不，”克拉克语气坚定地温声道，“我没有。”

一阵漫长的沉默。要不是能听到清晰的数字转码后的蝙蝠侠呼吸声，他可能会以为对方挂断了通讯。

克拉克想起他们在楼顶的见面，当时他的手抚上了蝙蝠侠的手腕。与克拉克以超人身份和他接触的那一次不一样，蝙蝠侠那时没有理由压抑自己的身体反应，因此克拉克听到了对方指尖下迅速燃起的欲望之火。

这事光在脑子里想想都不明智。是只要对方有一点回应就能让他一头陷入情网吗？蝙蝠侠只是个虚壳，一层坚固的战术铠甲，一个精心织就、无法确定道德底线的幻象，其下是什么人都有可能。

也许他就是被这一点所吸引。对方并不是一个空白的模板，任克拉克投射什么人的形象都可以，但又有足够的空间任克拉克想象。

“这不是一场游戏。”蝙蝠侠开口道。

克拉克咬了咬嘴唇，勉强收束起心神。“我没在玩游戏。”

“你的安全是我的责任，我不能让你——”

“真的吗？这是从什么时候开始的？”克拉克说道。“我在想是真有这么回事，还是你有什么没治好的控制狂情结。”

一阵似乎让对方不知该怎么接话的沉默。“我联系你不是来听不切实际的心理分析的。”

“是啊，你联系我是为了告诉我一些你不愿意和盘托出的信息。”克拉克微笑道，确保蝙蝠侠能听见他话语中的笑意。他听到了一声长叹。

“好吧。”蝙蝠侠流利地说出了那个临时车牌号。“你自寻死路。”

“欢迎光临我的葬礼。我要找到什么会及时通知你的。”

“还有别的事情。”蝙蝠侠说道。

克拉克往床上一倒。“说吧，”他说道，小心控制住自己的喜悦之情。他腰上裹的毛巾眼看着要滑下来了。他本应感到羞耻，然而可能却并没有。

“你的人没有涉及装备交易，也不知道谁是买主。他没交代他的上线是谁。那人之前几个小时过得够惨了，我不想跟他继续多费唇舌。”

“你很体贴了。”

“你的运气可能会好一点，长得更亲切。就是告诉你那人身上还有可挖掘的信息，但我确信他很快就要躲起来了。”

“明白，谢了。嘿，一码换一码，我今天采访了卢瑟。他证实了莱克斯集团收购了汉福德科技公司，但我问到氪星科技时，他守口如瓶。就是——不知道这算不算个重要信息。”

克拉克听到了蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手摸上胡茬的刮擦声。

“或许是。”他说道，然后连一句晚安都不道就结束了通讯。这人此生致力于追寻正义，而花在追寻简练言辞的功夫也一点不少，并且在这个过程中扔掉了所有的礼仪。

“好吧，晚安，”克拉克对着线路里的静电噪音说道。“我就先——”

他把毛巾踢到地上，然后仔细地从耳中取出耳机放到一边，以防万一。他很确定每次交流蝙蝠侠都能读出他脑子里想入非非的内容。但谨慎是一种美德，不因疏忽大意而和某种意义的同事来一场电话性爱同样如此。

————————

拜尔的地址存在他笔记本电脑的硬盘上，但克拉克一边想着这个事情，一边把几个USB接口检查了一遍，然后将他的笔记本电脑包，裤子的口袋，衬衫，大衣，门边放钥匙和其他杂物的托盘，厨房抽屉的最深处，床头柜的抽屉，办公桌收纳盒，沙发边缝，沙发底，床底还有冰箱底搜了个遍，随后坐了下来，试图分析出露易丝的U盘到底跑到什么鬼地方去了。


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克降落下来时拜尔正在公寓的楼顶上，尽管地面上还结着霜，拜尔依然光着脚，只穿了一条短裤，正在抽烟。他一条胳膊裹着绷带挂在身前，一侧面颊上还贴了个蝶形创口贴，身旁一盆欠打理的菟葵周围到处都是新鲜的烟头。

克拉克落到几米之外。拜尔退了一步，嘴巴张得大大的，但在嘴里的香烟掉下来之前扶了一把。

“啊，该死。”他自言自语道，长吐一口烟气。“听我说，超人。没有对付你的意思。我干这个只是为了糊口。我有个孩子，还有这么多账——”他吹了个口哨，比划出一大叠摇摇欲坠的账单，“要还。而这里面一半都是黑零日那天带来的医疗费，所以就凭这个我觉得你也应该放我一马。”

“我——”克拉克开口道。蝙蝠侠的描述让他以为拜尔的戒备心很强，但他没有想到自己一句话没说对方就开始交代。“你还好吗？那天一定是遭了大罪了。”

“太可怕了，哥们儿。”拜尔说道。“我害怕极了，以为要丢了命，害怕我的小女儿再也见不到我了。不过还好，我活下来了，谢啦。就是——”他略微抬手指了指，而克拉克发现了窗棂下排成一行的空啤酒瓶和扯碎的商标。“想要把脑子里绷着的弦松下来，好能睡得着觉。”

“我明白。有时候很难让你的脑子闭嘴的。”

“是啊。”拜尔大笑起来。“以及别做该死的噩梦什么的，对不对？那么，呃。”

他停了下来，抽了一口烟填上了这段空白。他明显是在犹豫要不要开口问克拉克想要什么或者来这里干什么，而且也拿不准该怎么称呼他。拜尔不像是那种喜欢使用尊称或者正正经经讲话的人，但幸好他也没跟有些人一样对超人讲话时特意使用简单词汇，放缓语速，仿佛不这样说他就听不懂地球人话一样。

克拉克想象起自己戴着眼镜时的模样。他的身姿绷得没那么紧了，肩膀也塌了下来，双臂松松地垂在身侧。如果制服上有口袋他就双手插兜了。“我想麻烦你帮个忙，”他说道。“我真的想要找雇你的人谈谈。”

拜尔立刻松了口气。他往墙上一靠。“没了，没有别人了。就是我自己在做。”

“但你跟蝙蝠侠讲——”

“嘿，你看，别怪我。我眼瞧着他放倒三个带枪的家伙，花的时间还没我打个喷嚏久。然后他开着蝙蝠机把我送回家，以那蝙蝠做派把我的东西查了个底儿掉，事后还拿去游乐园的花销来贿赂我。我可不想让他追问下去，问我到底把东西卖到哪儿，卖给谁了。谁知道什么东西会惹毛那家伙。”

“啊。”克拉克做了个鬼脸，希望既能表达出理解之意也没显得像是替蝙蝠侠道歉。“是啊，他知道怎么好好说话，但他的理论和实践可能有点儿脱节。”

“你真认识他？好吧，你明白就算你俩行头挺搭你也用不着非得跟那疯子搅和到一块儿吧，无意冒犯，交点儿更靠谱的朋友吧。”

“这没你想象的那么容易。”克拉克笑了起来。“听我说，蝙蝠侠拿到了图纸，但我需要搞清楚是谁拿到了氪星装备。这事情我挺在意的。”

“我只有交易过程的明细，别的没了。当时接到了他妈一大串儿故意误导，换了好多个交货地点。哪个地方我都没见到是什么人在收货。”他拿出了手机，点进了几个程序，然后给克拉克看他的屏幕。几个坐标和一笔加密货币的区块链数据。“我就知道这么多。”

“这就足够了。谢谢你。”

“你要，我不知道，抄下来吗？”

“不用，这样就可以了。”

拜尔瞪着他。“上帝啊。”他说道。

克拉克伸出了手。拜尔在墙上摁灭了烟，用没受伤的那只手握了上来。他没有立刻松手。

“嘿，你那个时候——”他开口道，握着克拉克的手抽搐了一下。“你在城市上空飞来飞去，无视一切障碍把它变成一片狼藉以阻止那些外星人和飞船的时候，你想到过我们吗？”

克拉克感觉到自己的下巴绷紧了。他抬头望向漠然无声的黑夜和遥远的群星。“我当时几乎什么都想不了。”他说道。这话真实到不适合对一个平民讲出口，但是在他的脑海里，栋栋大楼都砸到了他的身上，遮天蔽日，压垮一切。回顾过去真实场景也阻止不了那一幕以同样的方式在他的脑海中反复重演，那是一份独有恒有的记忆，无论他愿不愿意回想总会跳出来。“我很抱歉。”

“真他妈一场大祸，对吧。”拜尔说道，又去摸了一根烟。

————————

克拉克手肘支在办公椅扶手上，用拳头撑着下巴，正一边做着白日梦一边慢悠悠地检查着一篇文章的拼写，一下下点着‘忽略一次’的时候，突然产生了一种不祥的预感。一刻之后，佩里的影子就投到了他的办公桌上。

“我不知道这是你用什么手段骗来的，肯特，也不确定自己想知道。但我不会对送上门来的礼物挑三拣四。大都会大酒店舞厅，这个周五，晚礼服出席。拿出最好的表现。”他把一张金边请柬扔到了克拉克的键盘上。

克拉克拿起那请柬仔细看了起来。请柬印在一张厚厚的凸印卡片上，上面的内容告知克拉克他将被彻底拽出自己的舒适区。 _谨定于下午7时举行鸡尾酒冷餐会 敬请光临_

————————

顺着那辆车的注册信息找到其所有者姓名的过程简单到让人起疑，但那名字背后仿佛一片虚空，如同是被什么人从一个按照恐怖谷理论【注8】编造的员工档案数据库里随机生成出来的。叶宁娜·M·格里马尔迪，42岁，犹他州圣乔治市人，从七个月前起突然在互联网上有了一点存在感。她的LinkedIn账户上显示她是某家可以确认为傀儡公司的机构的董事总经理。她的Facebook状态设置成了锁定，Twitter上都是转发的政治类推文和马尔可夫链式【注9】的随机回复。她在YouTube上给两个视频点了赞：一个是搞笑的猫片，一个则是莱克斯集团可再生能源的介绍片。

克拉克往椅背上一靠，双手交叉撑着后脑勺。这有可能是个巧合。这很可能不是巧合。他活动了一下指关节，转而开始从加密货币那边往下查。

让人想不到吧——那些数字货币来自格里马尔迪女士的公司。货币的问题在于，它们总得有个合法的来源或者去处。格里马尔迪的皮下是有个真人的。克拉克将那个名字底下的各种账户信息、交易明细、账单地址和他基本上看不懂的公司报告查了个遍，直到他发现另一个名字梅塞德丝·格雷夫斯出现的次数太多了。

他又搜了一下这个名字，这张面孔——这张面孔他认识。

【注8】恐怖谷理论：关于人类对机器人和非人类物体的感觉的假设。如果当机器人与人类相似程度超过一定程度的时候，人类对他们的反应便会突然变得极其反感。

【注9】马尔可夫链：数学中具有马尔可夫性质的离散事件随机过程。这是说在一系列事件中，某一给定事件发生的概率只取决于以前刚刚发生的那一事件。既叶宁娜的回复中并没有显示出任何政治观点，只是顺着转发的推文人云亦云，不似真人。

————————

鉴于汉福德收购案被曝了出来，格外关注一下卢瑟的动静就很明智了。布鲁斯的详尽调查很快出了结果。美国海关和边境保护局在芬奇参议员的建议下否决了莱克斯集团提交的一份进口许可申请。

布鲁斯很清楚那个芬奇是谁。她是参议院负责调查黑零事件、超人和其行动甚至存在所带来的伦理影响的委员会的主席。布鲁斯对这个委员会的感情很复杂。他对卢瑟的感情则一点都不复杂。芬奇本人否决掉申请这件事情既让人不解又意味着有地方不对劲。他焦躁地读了一遍电子版的相关文件——卢瑟到底特么想要进口什么，那东西跟超人有什么关系？

他在各种港口海关报关文件里发现了一份马尔代夫马累港海关出具的出口舱单。而马累港是离星球改造引擎残骸最近的港口。根据出口舱单上列出的内容来看，卢瑟是想把一种未知的氪星矿石运进美国。

布鲁斯双手一拍桌子，站起身开始踱步。

“哦，天啊，你是又输了一局空当接龙吗？”阿尔弗雷德在工作台旁问道。改进实验版蝙蝠头罩显然已经成了他的一种爱好。这个晚上他在往头罩里加垫电磁脉冲屏蔽带。

“卢瑟在搜罗一切他能找到的氪星相关物品，”布鲁斯说道，双手捋过发丝。“我一点儿都信不过他，我能把他扔出多远，对他的提防就有多深。我得查明白他在搞什么事情。”

“或许你结交的那个讨人喜欢的年轻调查记者能帮个忙，”阿尔弗雷德说道，然后端出了全副幕后大佬的架势问道：“你准备什么时候请他过来共进晚餐？”

“他不喜欢靠美酒佳肴千金买笑的那个我，”布鲁斯说道。科技和建筑的无缝结合。卢瑟在奠基仪式上是这么说的。布鲁斯试图回溯那天上午的记忆，挖掘出更多的信息。可他唯一能想起来的是克拉克·肯特耐心的微笑和他手臂在自己掌下的触感。该死。

也许事情跟莱克斯集团大楼里的清洁能源系统有关，但这完全讲不通。如果光用地球材料那楼的供能设计都没过审的话，氪星材料的供能设备建筑审批局就更特么不会批了，卢瑟花多少钱行贿也没用。业内的反对声浪会强烈到震耳欲聋。

或者，也许是——

布鲁斯点开了他收集的莱克斯集团大厦的相关资料，翻过无数张蓝图、许可证、水电线路布局图和排污管线图，直到找出了大厦供能系统的设计稿。以卢瑟的技术储备来看，供能系统的输出规格不是说没有可能实现。但对一座这么大的楼来说，这种规格的能量输出毫无疑问是无法循环再利用的。那一版设计倒是通过了审核，但审核意见是严禁莱克斯集团大厦自我标榜为零耗能建筑。

严格意义上讲，莱克斯集团大厦早就可以过审了。

导致它过不了审的是一个附加系统，它的设计过于精妙，已经超出了一般建筑工程师所能理解的范围。那份设计图看上去像是在各个部门间传了一阵，直到某个有胆识的人拍了板，判定如果没人能摸得清那张图的头绪的话，那个系统应该就不能上马。

以布鲁斯的见识来看，那是一个极为精密复杂的相控无线电发射阵，用来发射某种电子信号。理论上，它的功率强到能覆盖大都会全市加上一半的海湾。这个东西的实际用途被藏在一大堆行业术语之下含混带过，那些术语试图尽力将其描述为一个设计得极为出格的顶级气象站。

布鲁斯皱起了眉毛，倾身向前，仔细查看起这组装置的结构拆解图。它不是为了发射电子信号设计出来的，也不是为了传输数据或者无线电波。那装置是用来放大某种辐射的。这就是氪星矿石的归宿。

“卢瑟，”布鲁斯开口道，“打算用外星矿石辐射整座城市。”

阿尔弗雷德表情担忧。“这是想要达成什么结局？”

“猜一下的话？可能是超人的结局。”

“而你连一根手指都不用动。对你来说这可真遗憾啊。”

“不，”布鲁斯说道，这个词在工作间的诸多平面间回荡。他知道阿尔弗雷德是在刻意嘲讽——或者说因为他最近已经听惯了布鲁斯的激进想法，如此吐槽已经成了条件反射——但这只是意味着布鲁斯需要更坚定地强调这一点。“我绝对会阻止他。”

“啊，一个个全是敌人。”阿尔弗雷德撕下了一条屏蔽带。“我真是怀念你还有朋友的日子，哪怕有个搭档也行啊。”

“他想要对整个大都会地区进行辐射。而我们对那矿石一无所知，阿尔弗雷德。如果它能干掉一个像超人一样的生物，那谁知道它对人类有什么影响。上帝啊，说不定我们会眼见着接下来几十年在大都会诞生的新生儿都是先天畸形，或者面临几十年的辐射污染毒害，甚至——甚至有可能目睹大都会被夷为平地，满城只剩如广岛核爆后留在建筑上的人体黑影一样的残迹。”

“只要有一丝可能卢瑟会做出这种事——能做出这种事——我就要把它当作百分之百会发生的事件来应对。”

“少爷，对付超人这样的个体是一回事，揍商业竞争对手一顿就是完全不同的另一回事了。而且我得说，这样做不利于公关。”

“要是提前消除了卢瑟的作案动机，我就没必要再对他出手了。”布鲁斯说道。他凑近屏幕桌面，点开了拜尔的图纸，并对阿尔弗雷德厌恶的叹息充耳不闻。

但阿尔弗雷德跟一般的管家不一样，他不会被这样的举动打发走。“我之前还没听过这么描述蓄意谋杀的。”

布鲁斯僵住了。在他的屏幕上，一张张图纸展开得飞快。

“我并无此意，”他说道。他都不确定这句话能不能骗过自己，所以它完全骗不过阿尔弗雷德。

“哦，真对不起，你说了这么多次认知噩梦和杀手锏——可能让我误会了。没打算蓄意谋杀？那就是极端轻率谋杀了【注10】。”

那不是谋杀，布鲁斯可以分辩。甚至都不是过失杀人。受害者得先是个人，这些罪名才能成立。这样的事实让人很难接受——就算超人不是人类，可他确然是智慧生命——但布鲁斯已经逐渐习惯于拿这套非人理论为他的行动开脱了。

他能感觉到阿尔弗雷德盯在他后脑勺上的灼灼目光。

那技术装置的分解图棒极了。汉福德的人就算做不出什么东西，设备总成图还是会画的。布鲁斯全神贯注地研究着图上的细节，好让自己更容易熬过阿尔弗雷德的失望和由此带来的愧怍之情，然后发现那‘什么东西’可能真做不出来。

就算图中的装置采取了令人不快的有机设计风格，它明显还是某种武器——等离子卡宾枪。但许多电路图边都旁注着颇有参考价值的 **？？？** 或者 **材料待研发** 。看起来汉福德在能分析出那矿石的成分或者合成出等价的替代品之前就被警方发现了。

显然，布鲁斯白忙活了一场。

所以接下来，联络克拉克，看看他有没有关于那尚存的氪星武器的线索，然后进入侦查飞船挖掘秘密。

【注10】极端轻率谋杀：文中提到的‘蓄意谋杀（premediated murder）’‘极端轻率谋杀(depraved-heart murder)’和‘过失杀人(manslaughter)’都是美国刑法中的罪名，罪名由重到轻，但行凶者均致人死亡。极端轻率谋杀指嫌犯在极其轻率的行为中（有时也称“丧失正直心肠”）非故意地使他人丧生。

————————

克拉克站在路灯的黄色光芒下等待着，竖着衣领以挡住蒙蒙细雨，这座城的雨向来要比哥谭的雨温柔。他身上的雨衣可能会让他看起来像一个直接从低俗小说封面上走下来的私家侦探。要是他再把单肩斜挎包放在家里，或者起码做到不再摆弄那包的背带的话，那么这身打扮在市区几何装饰艺术风格的楼宇间是再合适不过的了。

“过来。”布鲁斯站在一条没有路灯的小巷口对他说道。夜色还没深到适合他在外面行动的程度。“动静小一点。”

他没搞出大动静，但动作也没轻到让布鲁斯满意，不过布鲁斯承认自己的标准很高。他握起拳，以免动心想要像大众认知里那个暗夜魔怪一样把克拉克加速拽入阴影，然后带着猎物从目击者的余光中一闪而逝。

“晚上好，”克拉克开口道，微笑起来。

那微笑像太阳一样，明亮到不适合直视。布鲁斯转身示意克拉克跟上自己，爬上一架防火梯，抵达另一座六层建筑的楼顶，那里现在已经成了一大批旧电视天线的露天浴场，此外还有一把被人扔掉的日光浴躺椅。

“你有过在地面上跟人接头的经历吗？”克拉克一边问，一边往下掸着粘在手心的细碎剥落油漆和锈迹，然后双手扶膝，弯下腰大口喘气。“或者，这是你精心设计的恶作剧，用来戏弄我们这些身体素质一般的凡俗之辈。”他试了试躺椅的结实程度，然后就坐了下去。

布鲁斯还记得在奠基仪式上抓住克拉克手臂时发现对方的肌肉结实到不可思议。他心中隐隐升疑，但眼下还有重要的事情要做，所以他暂时把这件事压在了心里。

“好吧，要不然你也坐一下。我明确知道是谁拿到了装备和第一套设计图纸。你可以猜三次。”

“卢瑟。”布鲁斯十分肯定地答道。

“你说对了。那你也不会惊讶是他策划了那起绑架。嗯，那辆车是注册在一家傀儡公司名下的，公司的所有者是个并不存在的假人，跟卢瑟的个人助理有账务往来，虽然助理本人知不知情不好说。现在唯一的问题是谁买到了第二套设计图纸。”

“它在我手里。”布鲁斯说道。

克拉克的面色扭曲了一下。“你……是从买家手里没收的？”

“我就是买家。”布鲁斯答道。

克拉克后移重心时身下的躺椅响了一下。“哦,”他说。

“我很好奇，想看看有没有什么我能用得上的东西。”

克拉克抬头看着他，眼神惊疑不定，布鲁斯发现自己少有地想要解释一下。

“护甲、非致命武器、一切能……提高我工作效率的东西。”

“哦，”克拉克重复了一遍，呼了一大口气。“有——没错，有道理。我的意思是，不是说打击犯罪是种比赛，但世道跟过去不一样了，对不对？你当然想领先一步。

他看起来如释重负，虽然他的同一句话里也那么理所当然地承认了超人所具的翻天覆地般的力量。布鲁斯后背一凌。

“我不是唯一想要这么做的人。”他说道。“卢瑟显然也在试图独占这个武器。他拿到了装备、拿到了图纸，还干掉了经销商。我觉得他是在垄断市场。”

克拉克在躺椅彻底散架之前站起身来。“那你觉得他的目标是什么？搞了这么多次黑市交易、绑架以及天知道还有什么鬼后卢瑟还能用这技术赚钱吗？就算他靠着逆向工程一路破解到地老天荒，可一旦这技术的来源被曝光出去，他就要被严打了。”

他踱到楼顶的边缘。布鲁斯几乎能听见他脑子里构思曝光文章的动静。毫无用处——这不是莱克斯集团第一次卷入丑闻了。

“当然，”克拉克说，目光越过下方大都会朦胧的灯火，“他肯定不是要对抗超人。否则那就是发疯了。”

布鲁斯的心悬在两次搏动之间。“对。”

克拉克转身望向他。“你还有别的没说，”他断然道，“是什么?”

布鲁斯犹豫了一会。如果他把卢瑟的计划告诉克拉克，对方可能就会把所有的事情揭个底儿掉。他毫无疑问会让超人出手干预，而卢瑟也会被阻止——但是布鲁斯想要获得氪星矿石就彻底没戏了。

卢瑟的计划还安静地沉在印度洋底下呢。他瞒下这个信息并不会带来风险。一旦布鲁斯拿到了氪星矿石，他就可以随时监控事态进展，而一旦卢瑟看上去像是要开始搞事了，他就会给克拉克通风报信，克拉克就能通知莱恩，而莱恩就可以放她的宠物外星人去打击卢瑟。

克拉克已经站到了他的身侧。“嘿，你看，我是行家，我知道什么时候有人有话瞒我，”他开口道，“如果你知道什么有用的信息——”

“没有别的了。”布鲁斯知道如何让谎言听起来真实可信，但他一定是在某些举止上露了马脚，让克拉克察觉出了不对。布鲁斯一直在努力将一切与克拉克有关的心思紧藏心底，但他屡试屡败。

然而如果要在藏不住的心思里挑一个曝光，他宁愿选择曝光这缕情丝。克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，准备再问一个问题，布鲁斯吻上了他的嘴唇。

克拉克从喉咙里发出一种奇怪的声音，伸出一只手按在布鲁斯的肩膀上，微微弯起了手指，摩挲着蝙蝠战衣的纹路。他的眼镜撞到了蝙蝠头罩的鼻子上。

这个吻一触既分，但布鲁斯仿佛被电流从头到脚过了一遍。

“只有这个，”他说道。

只是克拉克和他那让人为之倾心的魅力。哪怕变声器都遮不住布鲁斯那句话里的心潮起伏。过去这手段很好用，过去他一直在把人往这条路上误导。虽然所用的身份不一样，但面具就是面具。上帝啊，如果这种发展是他心中所愿，那他眼下的作为还算误导吗？

他唯一的办法就是在此刻所代表的一切击穿他的心理防线之前放手。他伸手摸向钩爪枪。

“等等，等等。”克拉克甩下单肩挎包，抓住布鲁斯的披风把他转了过来。他双颊晕红，灿然而笑。“我还没有准备好呢。”他用指尖捧住布鲁斯的下巴，转过头便回吻上来。他的吻就没那么克制了。

这是彻头彻尾的灾难，布鲁斯恍惚间想道。克拉克完全亲错了人。但克拉克往后退了一步，布鲁斯也跟了上来。他任克拉克一手抚摸着他的面颊，一边微笑着诱他穿过楼顶。但克拉克的脚步还没快到能令他满意的程度。因此布鲁斯一路亲着他往后推，直到将满面笑容的克拉克抵在楼顶出入口的门上才住了手。

布鲁斯双手伸进门与克拉克大腿之间，把他举了起来。举起他很容易——容易得让人吃惊，因为克拉克的块头怎么讲都不算小，想到这里，布鲁斯猛地撞了他一下，把他往门上推了推。他亲上克拉克的脖颈和下巴，然后啄了一口他的耳垂；他听到了一声长长的低吟，表示对这种粗暴的动作没有任何异议，所以布鲁斯用腰胯和胸膛将克拉克压到了门上，然后咬上他的咽喉。

他炽热柔顺，情浓似溢。布鲁斯想把他拆吞入腹。

克拉克仿佛一团火焰般辐射出滚滚热意。他的双手沿着布鲁斯的头罩滑落下来，抓着他的披风抱住他，脚后跟努力勾住布鲁斯的后腰。但他的双脚还是不停地往下溜，撞上布鲁斯的臀部。克拉克裤子的廉价面料过滑了，这让他很难用双腿紧紧圈住布鲁斯的身体，因此布鲁斯先伸手把克拉克的双脚送回地面，然后才将他放了下来。反正布鲁斯真心希望能够腾出双手，好去抚遍克拉克的全身。

克拉克颤抖地喘息了一声，一路顺着布鲁斯的胳膊和脖颈摸索上去找到他的面颊，过程中指甲划过他的制服。然后他就那样环着布鲁斯，双手拇指擦过他脸颊上的胡茬和头罩的边线，反复地吻着他，还探舌入布鲁斯的双唇之间缠绵缱绻。

布鲁斯解开克拉克的雨衣时，他用鼻子深吸了一口气，而布鲁斯伸出手掌顺着他雄壮的勃起在裤料上绷出的轮廓摩挲时，他似乎很愿意磨蹭他的手掌，但当布鲁斯的双手够向他的腰带时，克拉克呻吟了一声，撤了开来。

“等一下，”他开口道，在布鲁斯扯开他的皮带扣之前抓住了他的手腕。他的眼镜歪了，一头浓密的头发湿湿地打着卷。他上半身靠在门上，闭上眼睛，咽了口唾沫。“我是说，这——”他呼出一口气，大笑起来。“很不错。但我们确实需要谈一下。

他面上浮出一个道歉的表情。布鲁斯并不认为克拉克·肯特是那种羞涩腼腆、第一次约会中就没上过二垒的的中西部男孩，但这并不意味着他一定能适应一个匿名之徒在公共建筑的楼顶上对他粗暴施为，然后再给他来套口活。布鲁斯后退了一步，给他留出几分呼吸的空间。

“这可能不是——一个好主意，”克拉克最终说道。他的手仍然放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，拇指在制服的边缝上划了一遍又一遍。“我已经违反了罗森塔尔守则【注11】，而且更别提还有其他无数理由能证明这样下去并不明智，从身份角度看，我是说。”

布鲁斯心中的某个部分痛苦地高声抗议起来，但鉴于他的情欲长期以来一直在无视与否认、渴望与抗拒的轮回中循环升落，它自我噤声、自行消散的速度也是很快的。而他心中实用主义的那一面则意识到了克拉克如此抉择为他带来的益处：如果克拉克主动决定要跟他拉开一臂距离，恢复合作状态，这就意味着用不着布鲁斯去当这个恶人了，他也用不着去冒这份可能伤到对方自尊心或感情，导致其拒绝继续合作的风险。

这并没有改变眼下的事实：布鲁斯依然硬的厉害。但他可以私下找时间解决这个问题。

“对不起，”克拉克说。“让你说出身份是不公平的，因为我——”他挫败地叹了口气，然后住了口。

布鲁斯用拇指抚过藏在对方下巴里的沮丧和唇部线条中的难过，而克拉克凑过来最后吻了他一次，那吻温柔得像他唇边的叹息。

“我明白，”布鲁斯说，“而且你说得对，那不公平。我也不会那么做。”

克拉克用额头撞了撞蝙蝠头罩塑型的眉峰上。“谢谢你直言不讳。”

“只是在试图公事公办。”

“是啊。我猜你是为了正义才硬起来的。

“你一个即将被从楼顶扔下去的人还挺敢说。”

“你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”克拉克笑了起来，然后脸色突然一变，几乎有几分讶异。“噢，差点忘了。卢瑟临时起意，要在周五举办一场庆祝会。他最后还是准备公开收购汉福德的事情。我收到了请帖，虽然我认为这是对我迫使他曝光这事的消极反击。”

布鲁斯可以告诉他社交晚会这种东西没有‘临时起意’一说，但他只是感兴趣地歪了下脑袋。布鲁斯·韦恩没有收到请柬，这可能只是莱克斯疏忽了，但更有可能是他因为《星球日报》的事情而报复布鲁斯，故意不给他发请柬。但不管到底是什么原因，不经邀请就闯进派对这种事儿他可好久没干了。

“倒不是说你能携我同行，”克拉克清了清嗓子，“但你觉得我能不能做点什么——晚会是在大都会大酒店的舞厅举办。”

“我相信你知道怎么偷听。”他理了理克拉克的衣领，扶正了他的眼镜，然后退了回去，在他们之间拉出一点距离。他有强烈的冲动想要继续抚摸克拉克的身躯。

克拉克在他刚刚打理的衣领下面检查了一下。

“如果我想要对你进行窃听，我会利用你的手机。”布鲁斯说道，“而我希望不管怎么着你都别穿这件大衣。”

“我不觉得我会听从你嘴里或你那尖尖的耳朵里冒出来的着装建议。”克拉克捡起了他的单肩挎包，把里面散出来的东西塞了回去。从他面上的笑容可以合理推断，克拉克很乐意把今晚剩下的时间花在跟他打情骂俏上。

布鲁斯压下自己的微笑，从皮套中拔出了钩爪枪。他走到克拉克的身后，对方随之半转过身来，而布鲁斯一只胳膊伸进克拉克的雨衣搂住他的腰，紧紧抓住克拉克的腰带。克拉克扬起了眉毛。

“怎——”克拉克只来得及在布鲁斯带着他跳下楼顶前吐出一个字。

他发射了钩爪枪。克拉克的雨衣飘了起来，他在他们以一条陡抛物线往街面上落去时伸出双臂搂住了布鲁斯的脖子。而布鲁斯有足够的时间意识到克拉克并没有死沉死沉地挂在他的身上，但在他能沿着这个问题的思路深入思考下去前，他们就减速降落，踏上了人行道的路面。

克拉克踉跄着退了一步。“这很酷，”他说道，然后吐出一口气。“不过下次事先提示一下吧。”

布鲁斯伸手搭上他的肩膀，扶他站稳。但整体而言，看上去这场意外降落克拉克应对得相当得体。处变不惊，阿尔弗雷德可能会一本正经地补充道。布鲁斯几乎想要将一切摊开坦白，然后看看那评价是否准确，但他永远不会有信心去尝试这样的信仰之跃。

“你刚才不会有任何危险。”

“我知道。”克拉克的语气听上去很不自然，如同他觉得布鲁斯的保证有什么地方很好笑而正强忍着不笑出来。大概是肾上腺素在影响他。今夜已经很刺激了。“我该——我该走了。”

他一动不动地站在那里，一点也没有要走的样子，而布鲁斯的手依然搭在他的肩上。他呼吸急促，仿佛还没有从之前的经历里缓过来。

布鲁斯俯身凑近，克拉克的脸像追寻阳光的花一样朝他转了过去。但还没等到他继续拉近距离，他们再度吻到一起，布鲁斯就发射了一条钩索，飞入了夜空。而他听到克拉克响亮的惊呼和随即爆发出的大笑在空荡荡的街道上回荡。

【注11】罗森塔尔守则：纽约时报总编，著名记者罗森塔尔（1922-2006）提过的新闻行业法则，即不能与采访相关方有私情。

————————

鉴于布鲁斯的自控力已经和判断力一起私奔了，此刻他正毫不愧疚地沉溺在这一时的冲动之中，又跟着克拉克走了一段。而克拉克在一个十字路口处停下了脚步，转身朝正站在一根雕花扶壁上的布鲁斯望了过来，抬手致意。

那一刻，布鲁斯决定该回去工作了。

世纪公园距离此处不远。他径直前往侦察飞船的穹状顶方向并迅速侦查了一下周围的情况。目前没有他不愿意见到的人，但今晚地面的安保有所加强。他得找个地方潜伏下来，观察人流进出规律，弄明白为什么今天晚上这里那么多人。可能是来了个不常见的访客。一位专家，或者只是一个高层大佬。

他这回换了个观察点，仿佛上次的位置会给他带来厄运。但这个念头被证实是一种无根据的迷信。

超人乘一阵异风而至。他在飞船上空悬了一分钟，观察着下面的人流，然后以一种零重力下的宇航员才有的优雅缓缓转身，滑翔至布鲁斯所在的位置。

他降落到布鲁斯的身边，近乎友好地蹲下身子，模仿他的姿势：指尖勾住建筑的边缘，观望下面的动静。布鲁斯试图压下自己的紧张之情，这是一位身具如此不可控而强大毁灭性力量的能力者坐到他的身侧所带来的条件反射，但他身体里的每一块肌肉都自发地绷紧了。

“你好，”超人说。

布鲁斯用舌舔了舔下唇内侧的齿痕。他该怎么回应一个长着凡人面孔的宇宙奇景的问好？合理的做法似乎是在完全没有必要的情况下以敌意之语回击。这问题上仿佛安着诸多按钮，每个上都标明了“不要冒险，不要挑衅”。

“你碍我清静了，”他说道。

“我要再问你一次，”超人说道。他的肢体语言可能表现出了相当的友善，但他的语气可就不是那么回事了。他听上去几乎有些失望，好像是对蝙蝠侠有所期待而布鲁斯未能满足那期待一样。“你想从那飞船里得到什么？”

“没有什么。”

“那你为什么要观察安保小组？”

“我没有义务回答你的问题。”

“当然了，”超人轻松道。“没有人有这种义务。我是一个无国籍之人，所作所为永远有被人指控为干预主义作风的危险。要不是出于礼貌，没有人有义务回答我的问题。”

布鲁斯转过头盯着他看。超人正俯瞰着公园，泛光灯从他的身后打过来，照亮了他的侧影。布鲁斯不确定那句话表达的是对当局的失望还是顺从，也不知道相信哪种意思更危险。

他确定的是那句话是在嘲讽他的态度。布鲁斯的怒火就像要保住自己的热度一样往体内收了收。

超人回视过来，不遮不掩地打量着布鲁斯抿紧的嘴唇和绷紧的下巴。布鲁斯的手在楼边扣得那么紧，他的胳膊几乎都因此颤抖起来了。

“你不需要害怕我，”他说道。

“我没有。”

“那好，”超人明显一顿后说道。“那么或许我们可以求同存异。我觉得我们合作对彼此都有好——”

布鲁斯宁可从高楼上跳下来也不愿意听他说完那句话。而既然这个选项可行，他就这么做了。

他轻轻一挥手腕，身后的披风就绷了起来，空气阻力减缓了他下降的速度，让这过程变得可控；他在空中紧贴着飞船划了个圈。超人似乎已经领会了此举的暗示，并没有试图追着他身后的切向流跟过来。

他对安保的研究已经足够深入，他有自信此刻能秘密潜入飞船，但超人的存在和他触及布鲁斯现实的边界的方式让他有点不舒服。他落到飞船右舷外的修剪过的草坪上，大多数的夜晚那里的安保措施都很薄弱。

当然，今晚并非如此。今晚的安保巡逻模式有所变化，两名全副武装的警卫穿着战术防弹衣站在泥地里。他们立即发现了布鲁斯。他像监狱聚光灯下的逃犯一样被暴露在飞船外壳的白色穹篷下，嵌在他手套里的触发式报警器疯狂地震动着。布鲁斯没等警卫们举起手中的半自动武器就握住了烟雾弹。

布鲁斯在他们大喊‘不许动’时拔掉了保险销，喊到‘双手抱头跪下’时往旁边跃去，然后把烟雾弹往他们的脚边一扔。一股白烟翻滚着升了起来，吞没了他们的身形。布鲁斯把一个微型呼吸器塞入口中，潜进了烟雾里。他猛地一拳击上了一名警卫的太阳穴，又拿钩爪枪对另一人开了火，然后一腿踹上这两人的膝盖。这两个人被踹翻在地，倒在地上开始咳嗽。

他还没来得及用束线带将那两人捆上，就看见两个激光点在隔离帐篷上乱颤。从穿透烟雾的激光的来路来看，布鲁斯确信有两名狙击手藏在搭在飞船船壁上的某个脚手架上，射灯的光芒遮掩住了他们的身形。他之前的侦查还不够周密。这里安保人员的装备比他所预估的还要精良。

隔离帐篷 **噗** 的一声被打穿了，弹孔离布鲁斯的脑袋只有半米远。他往侧面一滚，顺势蹲了下来，开始考虑下一步该怎么走。有一名警卫已经站了起来，那两人的对讲机里传出的喋喋不休几近疯狂。第二枚子弹打进了他身前的地面里。就算那两名狙击手瞄不准他，但至少其中一人清楚他的大概位置。几架直升机飞近的声音在一片嘈杂中显得格外清晰。

目前双方势均力敌。他的最佳行动方案是在烟雾散去前撤退，然后明晚，或者等安保警戒级别降回正常水平后再试一次。可正当他准备动身转移到某片不在灯光范围内的脚手架上的时候，那片烟雾飘动起来，向内翻卷了一下。有那么一刻，他完全暴露在冰冷的夜空中，身上激光红点如雨。下一刻，他就被拽入了空中。

他口中的呼吸器被颠了出去，肺里的呼吸被挤了出去，耳中鼓膜一阵胀痛。然后他便发现自己已然身处于一座只剩断壁残垣的写字楼中的某间开放办公室里。一捆捆发霉的纸张四处纷飞。布鲁斯感觉死神的身影清晰可见。

超人悬在他面前的空中，怒火万丈。

————————

克拉克怀着一种特殊的挫败感拎着蝙蝠侠的后颈将他从危急之际救了出来。对方不会喜欢他这么做的理由克拉克当即就能想出半打，可能还有两打理由他现在还没想出来，但蝙蝠侠会粗暴地一条条告诉他——假设对方有兴趣跟他说话的话。

嗯，克拉克现在对他也没那么心动了。

很难相信就是这个人一个小时前吻他吻得好像世界末日就要降临。那个时候回吻他似乎是个好主意。现在这只让克拉克困惑不已，难以理清到底自己应该气到什么地步，或者该对对方宽容到什么程度；到底自己的情意是不是已经没有原以为的那么深了，失望程度有没有超过预期。

飞船安保人员的内部通讯一时间引开了他的注意：—— **蝙蝠侠** —— **超人带走了蝙蝠侠** —— **目前状况？天** —— **他们是在合作吗？** —— **目标消失，重复，目标已消失** ——

听起来不妙，露易丝听到这事会很生气的。

克拉克从一堆空荡荡的写字楼里挑了一座，直接带着对方往那栋建筑的高层飞去，穿过脚手架和塑料保护网，飞进了某扇没安玻璃的窗户里。

蝙蝠侠烟雾弹那辛辣的味道久久不散，在密闭空间里格外刺鼻。克拉克以一种精心算计好的力度随手把他扔到了地砖上。

蝙蝠侠蜷身一滚，定住了身形，然后放下了护头的双手，舒展身躯，瞬间站了起来。他随即矮身摆出一种战斗姿态，手里捏着几枚蝙蝠形状的利刃。他们都知道他的搏斗将会是多么毫无意义，但也许他出于自尊必须一试。

克拉克深吸一口气，双臂交叠，直到热意从眼后消散下去才把望着天花板的目光移了回来。他稳稳地落到了地面上。

“如果你想要对付莱克斯·卢瑟，有比这好的时机和地点。”他说道。

蝙蝠侠松开了手，那几枚蝙蝠状的利刃——蝙蝠镖？——一晃而逝。“什么？”

“飞船那边，”克拉克缓缓说道。他不知道吗？“卢瑟在里面。这就是我想在你跳下去之前告诉你的事情。”

表面上看，蝙蝠侠除了开始吃了一惊外内心并无其他波动，但克拉克能够从深层次分辨出他到底有多么恐惧。他的心跳像一只被困入绝境的狗一样狺狺不休。“是什么让你觉得我对卢瑟感兴趣，”他说道。

他的语气像哥谭的夜一样冷。而克拉克知道他是有更似凡人的那一面的，那——上帝啊，眼下的情况让克拉克想要坦白自己的身份，这样他就可以好好跟他嚷嚷一顿。秘密身份的不利之处。这念头很有诱惑力，克拉克不得不承认，但真这样做很可能得不偿失。

“是肯特告诉你的。”一丝略带痛苦的惊异从蝙蝠侠的变声器中传来的平淡语调中里冒了出来。

“他一个字都没对我讲。”严格说来，这是真话，但这句话的误导性强到跟谎话没什么区别。以第三人称说起自己的事情永远让他感觉是在骗人。“可你和卢瑟都在飞船这边转悠，你们俩还都不愿意告诉我原因。你可以想象我是什么感受。”

“你错了，”蝙蝠侠说道。“我根本不知道你是什么感受，或者有没有感受。”

克拉克习惯了被当作异类，当作基线上的异常值，但很少有人当着他的面不把他当人看。他震惊得退了一步。“什么叫‘有没有’？”他问道，仿佛蝙蝠侠还说得不够清楚一样。

“你一辈子感受过一丝疼痛吗？”蝙蝠侠伸出一根手指指着他，如果他是什么别人，克拉克怀疑对方的手指就要戳上他的胸膛了。“你有任何概念它对人类意味着什么？它在人类身上是 **什么滋味吗** ？你砸穿我们的城市，毫发无伤，站起身就从留下的废墟里走掉了。我们其他人可没有这种特殊的能耐。我们得承受伤痛和死亡。”

克拉克胸中升起的想要解释自己的冲动几乎要化为实体了，他想要强调他已经尽力了，已经把自己的能力用到极限了，但这辩解听上去跟他自己感觉到的一样虚伪。他花了那么多无眠的长夜思考那是否是真相。

或者他也可以说自己也受了伤害。蝙蝠侠一定知道不光只有肉体的痛苦，但他毫不怀疑对方既不会接受之前的辩解，也同样不会因为他的自身感受放他一马。

“我很抱歉，”克拉克说道。这道歉一如既往地苍白无力。“如果我可以消除我带来的伤害——如果我能重新再来一次，我会的。我会考虑得更周全的。”

“这还不够。”蝙蝠侠说道。

克拉克在一句不过脑子的反驳脱口而出之前闭上了嘴。“我知道。”他转而道。“但我只有这样的承诺可做了。我不知道你还想要我怎么样。”

“走吧。”

“……什么？”

“走吧，飞离地球，别再回来。回你的家去。带走你的战争和屠杀。”

“没有什么战争，”克拉克说道。“只有我和一小撮被我扔进地狱的叛乱分子。他们哪儿也不会去了，我也一样。氪星已经毁灭了。地球就是我的家园。”

克拉克基本没用上什么窥视能力就能感受到蝙蝠侠体内涌动的肾上腺素，对方的肌肤都能感到其所带来的刺痛。因得知克拉克是他们一族的最后孑遗而感到宽慰，还是因得知他决心留在地球而感到恐惧？

“那你当时为什么要阻止他们？”蝙蝠侠问道。“你可以跟他们一起征服这颗行星，以氪星的名义征服我们。”

这问题荒谬到克拉克都忍不住大笑出声。那笑声短暂而苦涩，所以至少蝙蝠侠不会以为他看不上这个问题。“当然了，我可以这样做。但是，你看，我妈妈会对我特别失望的。”

还有氪星宝典的问题，以及佐德对把他埋进创生室以获得氪星基因库的主意毫无愧意。但那可以以后再说，而且最好是跟一个有能力解决相关问题的人去说。

“你的母亲，”蝙蝠侠语调平板地说道，克拉克知道他在想什么。他刚刚承认他是自己种族的最后孑遗，现在又提到了家人。“她是——”

“人类，没错。我已故的父亲也是。他们在这里，在地球上抚养我长大。”他瞥了一眼蝙蝠侠，除了持续喧嚣的脉搏，对方其余的身体语言一点也没有暴露出他对此事的看法。“他们把我教育得很好，氪星的道路不是我的道路。你相信我，佐德对融入地球文明不感兴趣。我会和任何一个人类一样为地球文明的摧毁而悲痛欲绝的。”

这事情他就愿意讲到这儿了。蝙蝠侠显然对他怀着一颗行星这么大的敌意——也许他认为克拉克的存在违逆了某种自然法则，他则自诩为法则维护者——但克拉克不清楚对方会无情到什么地步，会不会把克拉克的解释视作同意和鼓励他搜寻他的平民身份。

他希望对方的手段不包括拿他人的母亲当筹码，但他丝毫不想见到这种事情发生。对他来说，菲奥拉掐在他妈妈脖子上的手已经够了。那一刻从他体内涌出的狂怒很有用，但也很难控制。小镇的主要街道为此付出了代价。

“已故，”蝙蝠侠道。他走近了几步。纸张在他的靴下簌簌作响，他一步步踏入从空荡荡的窗框里映进来的微光之中，而阴影一点点从他身上褪去。“你的父亲，他——”

两对父母，只剩一人。这让克拉克琢磨起乔-艾尔是不是还在飞船里的什么地方存着。他应该尝试去忍下那飞船带给他的恶心，忍到能把乔-艾尔劝唤出来为止，保住一位爱他的人留于世间的最后一点痕迹。

“是的，”克拉克说道。出于种种顾虑，他自己不想冒险再往蝙蝠侠身边走了，因此他往办公室尽头的一摞桌子上一靠，边说边摆弄披风。“他去世前鼓励我寻找自己的身世，我找过了。这飞船——是我跟氪星唯一的纽带了。”

“这就是为什么你不愿意让我碰它？”

“也不是。如果你不是在跟踪卢瑟，那我觉得你是想用那里的东西伤害我。”

蝙蝠侠的双唇抿成了一条细线。

“我说的对吗？”

他的嘴唇抿得更紧了。

克拉克咽下了一阵强烈的失望之意。“为什么？”

“因为你是未知的变量，”蝙蝠侠开口道，“因为你违逆了主宰我们命运的法律和法则。我们订立的人间律法，我们以为无法动摇的自然法则。你改变了我们的世界观和宇宙观。你摧毁了一座城市。我们都不知道怎么能开始相信你。”

虽然蝙蝠侠用了这么多‘我们’以混淆视听，他的话语依然传达出了几分单属于他自己的恐惧。“不是说所有人都喜欢我，”克拉克说道，“但大多数人都能接受我的存在。可你的天性是怕什么就要去伤害什么吗？我是说，你平日也这样行事吗？”

“我不怕你。”

“你就这么说吧。”

蝙蝠侠的心跳随着他的话音顿了一下，他的制服消去了那声音，但克拉克知道该去听什么。他还能听到对方磨牙的声音。那可能是因为愤怒，但对方全身的战栗透露出了一个不同的故事。对方满心恐惧，但仍在强迫自己保持勇气。

“你看，”克拉克放柔了声音，但字字清晰地说道。“我只是想要做正确的事情。有时候我做错了事情，有时候我不知道我做的是对是错，但不管我做的到底对不对，我出手是为了想让他人免于伤害。”他的咽喉因漫上来的绝望而缩紧了。“佐德我应对得很糟糕，我知道。他失控了，我也一样。上帝啊，那么多——那么多民众为此付出了代价。我非常抱歉。你有理由怕我。”

蝙蝠侠盯着他看了很久。“你当时根本不知道自己在干什么。”变声器能暴露几分难以置信克拉克就从他的语气中听出了几分难以置信。“是不是？”

“我几天前刚刚发现自己能飞，”克拉克说道。他闭上了眼睛，眼前松鸦蓝的天空中碎砾砖垣纷落如雨。他压不住话音中的颤抖，所以他任那颤抖现出身形。“我从来没有在城市里飞过。从来没有跟人动过手，真刀真枪地动过手。更别提在半空中跟佐德那样的人打了。”

他把这些告诉蝙蝠侠，在对方心怀恶意，已然开始着手对付他时向他暴露出明确的弱点。克拉克可以自我辩解这是让对方放下戒心的手段，让自己在蝙蝠侠的眼中也有人性的一面。但事实是他的判断大错特错。他就不应该指望能从对方身上得到任何同情，更别提宽恕了。

“不可思议，”蝙蝠侠低语道。“你毁掉了半座城。你的疏忽大意导致数以千计的民众丧命。 **数以千计** 。你一身这么强大的力量，出手却鲁莽轻率、不负责任——”

“我很愿意，”克拉克打断道。他能感到自己的耐心在慢慢耗尽。对蝙蝠侠不容分辩的单方面指责这种神经症，他只能容忍到这个地步了。“很愿意这一晚上都听你当面抱怨，但我觉得你也该回哥谭了。”

蝙蝠侠朝他扬起了下巴，仿佛正等着克拉克动手报复一样。“我自己想什么时候回——”

“要么你现在走，要不然我送你走，那这一路上你可就没什么体面可言了，”克拉克道。“我现在让你选呢。”

蝙蝠侠体内的某根弦如在张力作用下的钢丝一样绷紧了，但他没再争辩，拔出了钩爪枪，朝窗户方向走去。

————————

蝙蝠机被布鲁斯藏在一栋荒置的摩天大楼楼顶。布鲁斯往它的方向行去，但途中在世纪公园停下了脚步。如果超人想让他尽早离开，他就停不了多久。但他想在这里，在对方的纪念雕塑前理一理脑中乱成一团的思绪。

布鲁斯抓住超人雕像前臂上的石质纹路，引体翻了上去。石臂表面在雨水下闪闪发光，还很滑，但宽度足够，走起来也很容易。侦查飞船那边依然很热闹。他估计没有人会对公园这一端感兴趣。

他轻巧地沿着那条胳膊一路向前，走进了那雕像朝上伸出的手心里。俯视他的巨大面孔漠然无情。而布鲁斯感觉这雕塑与那外星人并不相似。虽然他发现自己离开对方身边后也没法在脑子里精准地重现出对方的容貌神情。或许雕刻家当时遇到了同样的难题。

超人，他想道，并不是有爱恨烦忧的人类。他无心无情，与无垠宇宙中的无名群星同在恒在。

只不过，从文化上讲，他是个美国人。他小时候每周六上午都看动画片做家务。他有个家。他知晓成败与悲欢离合的滋味。他在乎的一切都在这里，在地球上。

世人往往无法正确评估人事。一般人看待问题时满脑子证实性偏见【注12】、验证假设时效率低下，从不根据事实纠正观念，习惯性脑补别人跟他们的看法一致，以先验知识来进行演绎推理——

布鲁斯不得不承认，有时候，他像常人一样容易陷入思维误区。

他盯着那雕像看得越久，光线的把戏就越让它看起来像在微笑。一辆驶过的汽车的头灯投了过来，雕塑的面容上光影明灭变幻。布鲁斯不由自主地琢磨起超人是否会害怕独自面对他所做的事情，他是否一直生活在知道自己将是毁灭世界的那个人的恐惧之下。

他觉得自己知道那问题的答案。

可能只有一件事比发现世间没有神明还要糟糕：发现世间存在神明，但那神明与人类一样容易犯错。

【注12】证实性偏见：confirmation bias，既一般人在主观上支持某种观点的时候，往往倾向于寻找那些能够支持原来的观点的信息并忽视那些可能推翻原来的观点的信息。

————————

克拉克原本就不好说对参加卢瑟的舞会有几分热情，而经历了昨晚两度与蝙蝠侠打交道所带来的心情起伏，他眼下心头只剩一片麻木的郁郁。这情绪一定过于明显了，因为凯特刚刚在休息区花了整整五分钟跟他聊天鼓劲，而这事儿她自他入职《星球日报》满一周起就没干过了。

下午一分一秒地流逝。克拉克幻想了一番他为什么今晚没法打扮起来参加宴会，去跟那些醉醺醺的三线明星、互相吹捧的政客和其他参加宴会的各色人等闲聊，然后放弃了刚编出来的所有理由。佩里哪个理由都不会信的。

所以他稍微打理了一下自己，挂上一抹微笑，不切实际地期望着加白兰地的鸡尾酒能对他起作用，然后老派地准时抵达了酒店的舞厅。

莱克斯·卢瑟还没有现身，但他出席自家活动时向来不那么靠谱。不过也没布鲁斯·韦恩那么过分，因为至少莱克斯最终露面时还会处于清醒状态。克拉克小心地齐胸端着一杯香槟，像弹球一样在宾客之间晃来晃去，努力在有人装着认识他一样跟他说话时显得没那么尴尬——还没有人能第一眼就叫出他的名字，他们只是礼节性自我介绍一下，跟他握握手，然后就走开了。

侍者端着一盘点心从他身边经过时，他随手拿了一块，然后满腹疑虑地打量起这片裹着意大利熏火腿的炖梨。而等他一抬起头，他便直直迎上了布鲁斯·韦恩的双眼。

克拉克寻思着是不是一想到对方的名字就能把对方召唤过来。“晚上好，韦恩先生。”他开口道，试图在韦恩抓住他的手肘带他穿过人群时藏起自己的惊慌。韦恩带着他径直往前走，仿佛指望面前的人群给他们分出一条道来——他们确实让了道。

“什么？”韦恩说道。他伸出一根手指在耳边晃了晃，大声压过舞厅里弥漫起的窃窃私语和玻璃器皿的叮当声。“抱歉，这里太吵了。你不觉得这里太吵了吗？”

这就是他飞快地带着克拉克走出一扇高高的玻璃门进入阳台前的开场白。金色的纱帘在他们身后飘动不息。

“这儿就好多了，”韦恩说道，扫了一眼克拉克身上租来的燕尾服。“我没想到能在这种地方见到你，肯特先生。真是个大惊喜。”

“您是在大都会，韦恩先生。这里的主旋律是多元共存。”

韦恩往阳台栏杆上一靠，晃了晃手里那杯酒。他吸了一口冬天寒冷的空气，胸膛起伏了一下。“布鲁斯。”他说道。

“好吧。”克拉克说道。

“……我能称呼你克拉克吗？”

“你怎么称呼都行，韦恩先生。”

韦恩看着克拉克，仿佛他把香槟从酒杯里泼出去了一样。“啊哦。”他干巴巴地说道。

他一脸深表懊悔但绝不就此气馁的样子。如果他接下来一直这幅做派的话，今天晚上克拉克就难熬了。据他所知，韦恩花样被拒的次数太多，熟知各种回绝套路，而克拉克强烈希望自己不必为了打发走他而把话说到格外伤人的地步。

韦恩把那片梨从克拉克的手中抽走，塞进了自己的嘴里。“那么，对了，你那篇文章写得怎么样了？”他边嚼边说。

克拉克发现，他没兴趣应付布鲁斯不懈的调情，但更没兴趣跟他聊工作上的事情。“还好。”

“还好，”韦恩亲切地说道。“很好，好极了。如果我说错了就告诉我，可我觉得我们上次见面的时候关系比现在好一点。”

奠基仪式本身就更好捱，但他不知道韦恩这样一辈子都在这种上流圈子举办的庆功酒宴里泡着的人能不能理解这一点。但——可能是他刻薄了。克拉克叹了口气，把眼镜向上推了推，拿拇指和食指揉了揉眼睛。“是啊，对不起，”他说道。但令他尴尬的是，他不由自主地说了下去。“我这几天心情不好。”

“而迁怒于我是不公平的，”韦恩傲慢十足地替他把话说完，然后喝了一小口香槟。他精心打理的发型有点乱了，克拉克不确定自己之前为什么没有注意到对方已经有了几分醉意。“但没关系，我原谅你。”

“你真是宽宏大量，谢了。”克拉克对着自己的杯子说道。

“大多数人不知道我擅长倾听。”韦恩说道。“嗯——你倾诉遇到什么麻烦的时候我能适时地点个头举个杯。我不会往外传，也没人在乎我说什么。”

克拉克看向他的身后。天上已经开始下雪了，这是今年冬天的第一场雪。雪花在舞厅的灯光照射下仿佛镀银的叶片。韦恩的视线跟着移了过来，迎上克拉克的双眼。他的表情柔和了下来。

这没有鬼才怪了呢。克拉克不能说出他心底所想的东西，但还是开了口。“首先，我就不想到这里来，这派对太糟糕了，”他说道，然后在韦恩大笑出声时摇了摇头，也笑了起来。“但主要是——事情很复杂。就这样说吧，有个我开始在意上心的人，这人，呃，我早就知道这人要伤害我了，但我什么都没做，只是盼着他能主动停手。想不到吧，人家没停。”

韦恩深深地蹙起了眉毛，面上泛起种种迷惑之情，好像在试图在没有图纸的情况下还原一幅拼图。他的迷惑让克拉克迷惑不解。但当韦恩注意到这一点后，他便松开了眉头，可能是想要解开他们的迷惑循环。

“我……以为你是单身。”他说道。

“我说过，这事情很复杂。”

“嗯，你知道遇上复杂的事情我喜欢怎么做吗？”韦恩说道。“好好打扮一下，参加一场派对，然后努力钓个亿万富翁。”

“明智的建议。”克拉克倚上阳台的石质栏杆，眺望起城市的万千灯火。布鲁斯·韦恩是个徒有其表的草包，但他偶尔流露出的自知之明证明他那点德行可能还不是完全让人无法忍受。克拉克咧嘴一笑。“谢了，布鲁斯。”他真心实意地说道。

他听见布鲁斯在他的余光里动了一下，然后吸了口气。“如果我邀请你今晚跟我回家过夜，”他说道，“算趁人之危吗？”

克拉克对着自己捏着放在栏杆上的香槟杯的手指微笑起来。好吧，现在他可以确定无疑地说，自己已经成功加入了那个由被布鲁斯·韦恩约过的人所组成的俱乐部。如果每条流言都信的话，这个名额有限的高端俱乐部里囊括了哥谭里的所有人和大都会里一半的人。

“我心领你努力安慰我的好意——”克拉克开口道。

“我说的可不是一起吃个冰激凌看个电影的那种过夜，”布鲁斯打断道，他的眉毛扬了起来。“我能玩得比那 **带劲** 。”

克拉克咬住了嘴唇。不是说他真有机会了解蝙蝠侠的身份，他们可能只能当个不涉感情的炮友，来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。而布鲁斯——嗯，不是传统意义上那种讨人喜欢的家伙，但也绝不是没有吸引力。而即使克拉克那么不愿意承认，他也得说对方有时候相当迷人，即使那样的时候凤毛麟角。他和布鲁斯可能也只能当个不涉感情的炮友，来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，但至少克拉克知道在床上该叫他什么名字。

“你这样跟手下的员工搞到一起真的合适吗？”克拉克最终问道。

“当然不合适了，”布鲁斯说道，看起来一点都不在乎。“这简直太不尊重职场守则了。但韦恩集团只提了一个初始报价。目前我们没有任何关系。”

“而你想——”

“搞搞关系。”

“跟我。”

“如果你愿意的话。”

这事儿光放脑子里想想都是犯蠢。布鲁斯未来很有可能会是他的老板，每天早上走向办公桌都会是一种耻辱。

“我随时可以撤回报价，”布鲁斯说道。“不是只有我能救《星球日报》。”

“你是在靠 **不** 买什么东西来讨我欢心吗？”

“反其道而行之，是不是？但我感觉我的策略一开始就搞反了方向。”

克拉克知道他的犹豫不决已经明晃晃地写在了脸上，所以布鲁斯伸手握住他的手臂时他并不太惊讶。他表面叹了口气，内心则不然。“我日后很可能会后悔。”他说道。

“大多数人都后悔了。”布鲁斯的手顺着克拉克的上臂滑上了他的肩弧。“但也不是每一个人都后悔。你对此有什么想法？”

“我不知道。”克拉克诚恳地说道。布鲁斯差不多跟蝙蝠侠一样高，他想道。他的肩膀也跟他一样宽阔，虽然那可能是靠燕尾服线条衬出来的。他脊背一凌，那是悬念带来的颤抖。他有机会亲眼证实这个猜想。

他知道自己对 **此** 有什么想法。该死。

所以说，克拉克今晚所做的事情是：跟布鲁斯·韦恩勾搭成奸。而他这么做是因为想要缓解一下失恋的打击，他失恋的对象则是一个没法谈感情还想用各种手段干掉他的复仇化身。这种做法蠢到无可救药，一切可能的后果都是他活该。可他已经开始畅想布鲁斯的胡茬蹭在他肩胛上的触感了。

布鲁斯凑了过来，一只手握紧了克拉克的肩膀，另一只手贴上了他的后腰。舞会的声音逐渐消逝，克拉克闭上眼睛，任布鲁斯欺进身前。他能感觉到布鲁斯血液奔雷般的声响，感觉到他在调整呼吸，然后终于领悟这一切从一开始就不仅仅是一种展现权力的手腕，也不是一时兴起的消遣。布鲁斯是真心喜欢他。

也许打动克拉克 **仅仅** 需要一点真心。因为这领悟激得他的心脏怦怦直跳。克拉克在布鲁斯吻上来时用鼻子深吸了一口气，他闻到了一丝酒精、古龙水和温暖的羊毛的气息——以及完全不应出现的白磷气味。


	4. Chapter 4

蝙蝠侠烟雾弹的刺鼻气味像导弹一般炸醒了克拉克，他撤回了吻，震惊到头晕目眩，失手扔掉了香槟杯。那杯子在地板上砸了个粉碎。

布鲁斯皱起眉，撅起了嘴。这是常人眼中的他会做出的事情。“这又是怎么了？”他语调平平地说道。

“呃——”克拉克一口气卡在嗓子里出不去。他的手抓住了布鲁斯的臂弯，而他一时间分不出来是不是抓得太紧了。“你——”

“出什么事了？”现在布鲁斯的声音听上去满是关切而不是不快。他绷直了克拉克攥住的手臂，引导他靠到阳台的石栏杆上，语气中的魅惑之意消散得无影无踪。“你需要什么？”他急切地问道，一边一个个翻着克拉克西服的口袋。“肾上腺素笔？还是哮喘气雾剂？”

克拉克咳笑出声。他抓住布鲁斯的双手，阻止他在自己身上继续翻找药品。“我看上去像是哮喘发作吗？”他说道，“不，是你的烟雾弹。它的气味非常特殊。”

“哦，那是我喝的酒的名字吗？”布鲁斯毫不迟疑地接道。

克拉克盯着他。布鲁斯回盯过来，扬起了眉毛。他从容不迫，双颊微醺，完全清楚刚才发生了什么。哥谭的蝙蝠，决心不择手段也要与他共度良宵。

“你真的还要装下去，嗯？”克拉克站起身来，抻平了外衣。他花了一点时间试图理清自己此刻的种种感受，然后满心挫败地放弃了这个想法。对了，挫败。这是感受之一。

克拉克知道蝙蝠侠刻意维持着自己的神秘感，但他以为自己对布鲁斯·韦恩已经足够了解了。他从对方那放荡不羁的微笑、无可救药的调情、丧亲的不幸，从他一流的品味、成心失礼的言行和被曝光的丑闻中已经收集到了所需要知道的一切。可从始至终，蝙蝠侠就是这个行走的祸害，一出正在展开的复仇悲剧。

这事儿完全讲得通的地方，就是它特么一点儿都讲不通。

布鲁斯叹了口气，承认了失败。他的神色转而变得乖戾阴沉，却突然间显得比克拉克过去哪一次见他的时候都更加从容自信。克拉克意识到只有——蝙蝠侠和他的非凡使命，只有这些才是对方的真实部分。其他一切都是烟幕。

“我以为我们还算和平分手。”布鲁斯说道。他的声线比之前更加低沉粗犷了。“是你提出来的，如果我没记错的话， **你** 突然决定不想——”

他的话音停得那么突兀，克拉克都能听到他咬住牙关的声音。他伸出一只手插进发间，从克拉克身边转过身去，而当他伸出另一只手的时候，上衣的衣料在他宽阔的后背上绷紧了。

“——因为有 **身份问题** 。上帝啊。我从来没有在你的附近用过烟雾弹。没在克拉克·肯特的附近用过。”

他可以尝试转移话题或者矢口否认，但克拉克知道，他已经跟当着对方的面从阳台的大理石地面上徒手撬起一块石砖、把香槟杯融成一汪玻璃液或者摘掉眼镜一样确然无疑地暴露了自己的身份。鉴于克拉克刚刚剥下了蝙蝠侠的伪装，他觉得那样做既不公平，也侮辱了布鲁斯的智商。

“不，你没有。”

今日的主旋律大概是难以置信的愚蠢，但不是不公。现在他们双方都知道彼此是怎样看待对方的了。

布鲁斯缓缓转了过来。而出于对他的尊重，克拉克摘掉了眼镜，站直了身躯。

他做好了迎接对方的怒火和攻击的准备，但没有预料到布鲁斯面上转瞬即逝的那个表情给他带来的陨石般冲击。克拉克可能低估了布鲁斯，以及蝙蝠侠，对他的情意。

“我猜你觉得这很有趣。”布鲁斯说道。

克拉克明白，无论他靠打布鲁斯一个措手不及获得了怎样的先机，那先机都在快速消失。他能感受到对方身体中升起的怒意和激烈的心跳。而克拉克显然已在无意识间将自己的心跳与那心跳调谐共鸣——

并因此产生了某些不合时宜的巴普洛夫反应。“并不觉得。”他清了清嗓子。“我觉得我们应该谈谈。”

“我想对你说的话之前都已经说尽了。”

“确实如此。”面对蝙蝠侠的怒火，克拉克依然保持着友善的态度。对方也不太可能对他说出什么比之前所说的更难听的话了，所以他补充了一句。“但是既然现在我们彼此间可以更加坦率一点了，之前的内容你有没有还想重新斟酌一下的？”

“基本没有。”

“布鲁斯——”

“你得叫韦恩先生，”布鲁斯说道。“年轻人。”

也没差很多。克拉克的心猛地一跳。他笨手笨脚地戴回了眼镜。“行了吧。拜托别——”

“别怎么着？”布鲁斯的声调升了起来。“别生气？你大可把你那能给宇宙砸出个坑的身子藏在人类的衣服底下——我能看穿。我能看穿你是个什么东西，能干出什么事情。给我一个不生气的理由， **超人** 。”

因为生气你就双标了， **蝙蝠侠** ，克拉克应该这样回答，刚才不是只有你被真相甩了个耳光。但他能听见舞厅里宾客的窃窃私语： **阳台上——那是布鲁斯吗？——听起来某人已经喝醉了呀——跟往常一样大声出着洋相呢** 。而克拉克从没感觉到自己的身份是如此岌岌可危。只要布鲁斯再提高一点音量，引来全场宾客的关注，然后肆意表达起自己对他的轻蔑之情，克拉克的身份就彻底完了。

而克拉克·肯特别无选择，唯有消失一途。他只能去别的地方重构自己的生活，花在大都会的时间则会变成他人生中再一次努力融入人类的尝试失败的明证。

他胸口凝起了一团惧意。克拉克深吸了一口气，然后陷入恐慌。

他把布鲁斯推到阳台门一侧的墙壁上以躲开舞厅的金色灯光、藏进阴影、避开他人的视线，他的动作飞快轻柔，小心翼翼，但他一动手就意识到那是一个错误的决定。

此刻他一只手抓着布鲁斯的领子，另一只手握住他的手腕。布鲁斯的眼神中闪着冰冷的怒火，全身都因那怒火而颤抖不已。

“放开我，”他的声音低沉又危险，被克拉克握住的手紧攥成拳，腕上的筋脉在他掌中绷了起来，他另一只手揪住了克拉克衬衫前胸的布料，指节抵上了克拉克的锁骨。

“听我说——我们不能在这里谈。外面人太多了。”克拉克说道。

“放，”布鲁斯咬紧牙关道，“手。”

从——呃，所有迹象都表明，布鲁斯此刻恼怒至极。但如果克拉克已然像他猜想的那样无法挽回地搞砸了一切，那他就要小小回报一下蝙蝠侠那个上次耍了他一把的自由落体恶作剧。这样做于他们的关系无补，但至少能让他们从这里脱身。

“提示一下，我们要下去了。”他说道，然后一把将布鲁斯从墙边拉了过来，带着他往阳台下坠去。

布鲁斯一定只是出于条件反射才紧紧抓住了他，一声小小的惊呼从他嘴中冒了出来。细密的雪花斜斜打在人行道上，城市的轮廓翻转了一百八十度，之后克拉克就带着他降落在酒店广场边缘高大的侧柏树篱的影子里。

他听到楼上一名宾客低语： **哈——这里终归是没有人** ，随后便是打火机的一声轻响。

克拉克放了手。布鲁斯后退了一步，仔细抚平自己的衣服。

他安静地等着对方整理好领结和袖扣，系上外衣的扣子。随后布鲁斯张开双臂，手一摊，以明确的身体语言和充满恶意的眼神，带着刻毒的亲密开口道：“哎呀，肯特先生，这真是个非凡之夜啊。”

克拉克提醒自己，他本人也是相当有资格着恼的。“噢，确实棒极了。”他赞同道。“我都不敢相信我哪个身份你都想泡。还说什么多方下注呢。”

“我没有。”布鲁斯的怒火已经酝酿得久到能转为愤慨了。“事实上你是这星球上唯一一个想上蝙蝠侠的。上帝啊，光凭这一点我就应该意识到你是个外星人。”

克拉克怀疑布鲁斯没在某些网站上花过太长时间。他微微低了低头，从眼镜上方瞄过去。“他就另说了。真遗憾他想杀掉我。”

布鲁斯顿了一下，开口道：“我不想那么做。”

“很好。那你的计划到底是什么？”

布鲁斯以掌根揉了揉肩膀。这是一种拖延的姿态，但他最近也脱过臼。可能是用钩爪枪用的。在没有战衣和面甲阻挡视线的情况下，克拉克能看清他身体内这么多年积攒下的每一分伤疾。

“还在完善中。”布鲁斯听上去对拿不出确实的计划而且还要被迫承认这一点颇为不满——这不满要么源于他过度追求任务完成度的习惯，要么是他的高傲架子告诉他当着超人的面拿出对付他的方案会更好。克拉克只是很庆幸他还拿不出东西。

“你愿不愿意听点儿建设性批评？”

“我不会把‘建设性’这个词跟你联系到一起的。”

“那也行，我也准备了对你的常规性批评。”

“天哪。”布鲁斯几乎咳笑出声。“你下一步就要开个研讨会了。”

“没问题。但首先你得弄明白你想解决什么问题。然后我们就可以去想该如何解决它了。”

布鲁斯伸手捋过发间，看上去心中的悲恸让他异常疲惫。

克拉克吸了口气，“当人遭受重创，”他开口道，“而那重创带来的伤痛久久不愈时，可能会有三种后续发展：他以仇恨填斥胸膺，毁掉身边的一切；他以悲恸填注心田，毁掉自己的人生；他以正义填盈本心，然后尝试消灭世间的一切残酷与暴行。”

“那我是哪一种？”布鲁斯疲倦地问道。

“这不是非此即彼的，”克拉克说道。“这也是为什么你那么让我担心。但我认为你跟我是一类人。我认为你想要让世界变得更美好，或者起码让世人的生活不用那么艰难。我还认为，过去很长一段时间里你觉得我很残酷。我理解你为什么需要一个计划。”

“你似乎自认为很了解我。”

“你的自相矛盾就能说明很多事情了。”

“我觉得你会发现我一点也不自相矛盾。”

“我相信你觉得那是真的。你看——我想说的是，我宁愿去提防卢瑟也不愿意还得提防你。”克拉克冒了今晚最大的一次险，伸手扣住了布鲁斯的肩膀。“你明白吗？”

这一次布鲁斯的心跳没有飙出正常范围，但克拉克确信布鲁斯还瞒着他某些与卢瑟相关的事情。而令人挫败的是，眼下毫无疑问不是继续追究此事的最佳时机。克拉克估计这回要是追问下去，他连一个吻都得不到。

是的，他依然相当愿意亲吻布鲁斯。他永远不会有从自己身上挖不出新东西的那一天：他原来怎么可能想到自己喜欢冷淡疏远的形象幻灭者呢？

“我需要想一想。”布鲁斯说道。他从克拉克的手下脱身而出，往远处走去。克拉克试图跟上去，就——因为他想要跟上去，也因为他不能跟过去。而布鲁斯对他有如同一颗塌缩的恒星般的引力。而几乎下一秒布鲁斯就停下了脚步，转身盯着克拉克。“我需要，”他重复道，“想一想。”

“好的，”克拉克举起了双手，往后退了一步。“我还带着你的联络器。如果——如果你还想挽回点什么的话。”

布鲁斯垂在身侧的双手先握紧又松了开来。他声线中的平静是伪造的。“我知道怎么能联络上你。”

————————

一离开克拉克的视线范围——他没离开克拉克的视线范围，他永远离不开，没有人能离开他的视线范围——布鲁斯就摘掉了领结，将其塞进西服外套的口袋，然后把西服脱了下来，系到了一根路灯上。冬雪掩住了大半座城市，如剃刀般刺骨的寒风扎透了布鲁斯的棉衬衫，但那寒意却没带来他所期待的清醒。

他需要思考，可他脑中无数念头此起彼伏，乱成一团，根本控制不住。超人触碰过他，他亲吻过他。布鲁斯特么想着他打过飞机。

他那张柔软的外星嘴唇触碰过布鲁斯的嘴唇，布鲁斯的舌头探入过那副能嚼碎钻石的牙齿之间，那个吻每一秒都让他沉湎。即使他一定已经知道了蝙蝠侠对他不怀分毫善意，他依然任布鲁斯举起并压上他的身躯，顺服地任他摆布自己的身体。

上帝啊，他为什么要这样对待自己。

布鲁斯从裤袋里摸出通讯器轻巧地塞进耳朵。频道里传来的电流嗡鸣告诉他线路已经接通了。

“你为什么要那么做？”

“呃，”克拉克顿了一下，然后开口道，“具体一点？”

“蝙蝠侠。你当时已经知道他对超人怀恨在心，可你还是任他吻你了。”

“我们能别用第三人称这套了吗？听上去很奇怪。”

“不要回避问题。”

人行道上积起了一层薄薄的新雪。布鲁斯停下了兜着圈子的步伐，不再往雪上增添新的脚印，然后选了个方向走了下去。

“因为当时我愿意。”

“为什么？”

一声窘迫的轻笑。“真的要我一字字说出来吗？因为我喜欢你。还能有什么原因？”

“一种控制的手段，”布鲁斯说道。“转移目光、操纵人心。让蝙蝠侠倾心于你，日后以此作为把柄——”

“你知道吗，”克拉克说道。“从这段话里透露出的关于你的东西可比关于我的多多了。”

布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁。他可能是多心了，但是——谁会这样无所顾忌地承认自己的爱意，从而暴露出自己的弱点呢？当然是克拉克，虽然他的感情不会像他的皮肤那样刀枪不进，不会受伤。眼下他并不是在试图靠真情挫败蝙蝠侠的阴谋诡计或者吓跑布鲁斯·韦恩。他只是——布鲁斯问了，他就告诉他了。克拉克诚挚地，真心地喜欢他。就这么简单。

这样的事情他见过几次？

布鲁斯深吸了一口冰冷的空气，他的肺都因此刺痛起来。他是多心了。他掸掉了头发上融化的雪，拐进了克林顿街。

————————

克拉克听见了一声敲门声。他往外看去，视线穿透房门，发现布鲁斯站在门外。克拉克从来没告诉过他自己住在什么地方，但事实证明，鉴于布鲁斯早就惯于随心所欲擅入私域，克拉克怀疑对方根本没意识到这是个问题。布鲁斯身上的晚礼服外套和领结都不见了，头发乱得好像之前被他自己捋了两个小时一样。而克拉克开门的时候他的手还插在发间呢。

克拉克又想起了一件事，同样跟布鲁斯有关。蝙蝠侠知道他的住址——这就能解释露易丝的U盘神秘失踪到哪里去了。显然，对方的问题已经不仅是擅入私域，而是擅入私宅乃至入室行窃了。

克拉克靠在门框上打量着布鲁斯，他的衬衫下摆已经被从腰带下扯了出来，袖口也卷了上去，露出的前臂肌骨坚凝，遍布瘀伤。他是个窃贼，是个暴徒，是个惯犯。这毫无诱人之处，克拉克告诫自己。特别是不能将其与他那油头粉面的打扮和透着亲昵的无礼等量齐观。

“你的其他衣服去哪儿了？”

布鲁斯蹙起了眉。“到你这儿来穿那一身就过于正式了。”

“好吧，那你至少也得带瓶酒上门吧？”

布鲁斯看上去迷茫了一会儿，然后说道：“我能进来吗？还是说我们接下来的事情你想让邻居都听见。”

克拉克退了一步，伸手邀请布鲁斯进门。而布鲁斯一点儿都没跟他客气，直接踱进了克拉克客厅的中心，这里他一转头就能将整间屋子尽收眼底。

“没什么你没见过的东西。”见到布鲁斯闻言防御性地挺直了肩背，克拉克的心中升起了一丝满意之情。他在对方能将那动作掩饰下去之前开口道：“我那边饭还没做完呢，不过你可以先在客厅里随便坐坐。”

克拉克回到了厨房，把平底锅从炉子上取了下来，然后伸直双臂撑在流理台上靠了一会。他的心跳到了嗓子眼里。眼下他脑子里全是蝙蝠侠举起他亲吻他时对方战甲下强壮身躯的模样。布鲁斯做出过这样的事情。

他吸了口气，稳住了声线。“你要是心里有什么不吐不快的就说吧，”克拉克对着客厅大声道，“我能适时地点个头。”

一阵漫长的沉默。克拉克考虑起要不要把那盘冷掉的意大利面快速回锅煮一下。

“我之前不知道，”布鲁斯说道。他没有提高嗓门。也许他觉得装成是在跟自己说话会更容易一点。“你完全就跟人类没有两样。”

克拉克认定自己这晚餐到底是吃不下去了。另一头，布鲁斯从他客厅里书架上为数不多的几样摆设里拿了一样下来——那个手工纸塑公鸡。他的表情要么代表了他到底认为这东西有多丑，要么就是在掩盖他被公鸡旁边那张家庭合影所激起的种种心绪。

“那是我做的。”

“我能理解你为什么选择以写作谋生了。”

“谢了。我想我那时候才八岁。”他小心地将那公鸡从布鲁斯的手里抽出来。他碰到了他的手指。上帝救救他们俩吧，他听到了布鲁斯呼吸一滞。“我开始会拧坏门把手、拽掉窗帘、掰弯根本不可能有小孩子能掰弯、特别是无意掰弯的东西。”

“所以你就做了个公鸡。”布鲁斯语气中满是怀疑。

“我做了好几十个。”克拉克翻来覆去地摆弄了几下那只公鸡，愉快地一点点忆起了制作它时的手感。就是这只老伙计：歪歪斜斜的喙、油彩下透出的几丝墨影、一边在阳光下晒了二十多年都褪了色。“妈妈说想要给农贸集市的摊位上添点儿廉价饰品。所以她就买了一些气球和烟斗通条，然后教我怎么拿报纸和浆糊把它们粘到一起。最后我就制造出了一支畸形家禽大军。”

布鲁斯唇角一弯，露出了一分可以称之为笑意的表情。要是不清楚他实际上正在全神贯注仔细倾听，他那表情简直就像是在迎合一个有点无趣的晚餐约会对象。

“我多少次都在平整鸡身上所糊的纸壳或者往半成品上安腿的过程中戳爆了里面的气球。但是妈妈让我继续尝试，所以我就继续努力。显而易见，我最终能在不戳破任何气球的情况下制作出纸塑公鸡。我拿画笔上色的时候又戳爆了一部分未完成品，有时还会直接将它们捏扁，但等我最终成功完成这些手工纸塑时，小心谨慎轻拿轻放已经成了我的第二天性。”

“这个故事很迷人。谢谢你的分享。”

“如果我知道你听完会是这种傻X反应，我讲都不会讲。”克拉克温和地说道，把公鸡放回书架上的原处，然后双臂交叠盯着天花板，试图压下涌上心间的违和感。

“你知道我会有这种傻X反应，”布鲁斯道。“有什么问题。”

“没有。这就是因为你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“我性格上的小小瑕疵。”

“我会努力不去因此怪你的。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。“你知道，我也很厌恶这一套。我很少能遇上什么喜欢的人。”

“嗯，如果你还纳闷这是为什么的话，不是因为别人有问题，是你。”

“是啊，这手段跟我想得一样有效。”他听起来愈发疲惫了。而克拉克在那短短的一刻敏锐地领悟了他的孤独本质，明白了他是怎样以及为什么要给自己打造这样一个形象的。“我明白你想表达什么，”布鲁斯道。“通过那段轶事。”

“你当然明白。但是你相信我吗？”

“相信你已经学会控制自己了？相信你本性温良？我不知道。你不是人类。你为什么要自我约束？”

克拉克伸出一只手。布鲁斯没有握上去的意思，但克拉克耐心十足，而且肌肉还不会疲劳。

布鲁斯又谨慎观察了好一阵，最终握上了克拉克的手。“我们这是——干什么呢？”

“你好，”克拉克倾身向前道，“我是克拉克。很高兴见到你。”当然了，有点老套，但他是在刻意传递一个观点。他放松了手上的力度，松开手掌，转而将自己的手背送入了布鲁斯的手心。他倾听着布鲁斯飞快跳动的脉搏，仔细感受着他皮肤的触感和暖意，感受着他手上因恐惧而蒸腾出的那层薄汗、粗糙的老茧和斑驳的旧日伤痕。

布鲁斯缓缓呼吸了一次，用拇指磨蹭着克拉克的手掌。他的肩膀松弛了下来。“你可以用这双手撕裂大梁。”他说道。

“是的。”

“单手也行。”

“如果形势需要的话。”

“可以把人碾碎。可以把人活活肢解，捣成肉泥”

“没这么干过，也不打算这么干。”

“你触碰过我的脸。”

“我这样做过。”

布鲁斯下巴上的一条肌肉绷紧了，拇指按进了克拉克的掌心。克拉克任自己的手掌自然地握了上去。

“你可以再触碰我一次。”布鲁斯说道。

“我可以吗？”他不清楚布鲁斯是在发出邀请还是在表达恐惧。克拉克从对方宛如雷鸣的脉搏分辨不出什么东西。“如果你愿意的话。”

他知道的是眼下的一切已经跟世界上的其他事情毫无关系了。也许这是布鲁斯对心中忧虑的提炼，对问题本质的还原，是他自己能够接受的解决此事的角度。这能使他对其背后代表的问题安下心来。如果布鲁斯需要靠这种做法来让自己对克拉克祛魅，那克拉克很愿意配合。

“我可以吗？”克拉克问他。

布鲁斯几近无声地吐出了一句亵渎之词，一句语不成句的祷言，伸出双手捧住他的面颊。他的喉间发出低沉绝望的声响，随即吻上了克拉克的双唇，克拉克认为这就代表坚定的同意了。

他全身心投入那个吻，控制住自己的力量，双手轻轻搂上布鲁斯的臂膀，保持分寸，把主导权交到布鲁斯的手上。布鲁斯用牙齿碾过他的下唇，哄诱他张口好将舌探入他的口腔，以粗糙的胡茬蹭着克拉克的面颊。克拉克努力压下心中涌上的另一阵违和感。他曾经被这样吻过。

布鲁斯的双手顺着他的面颊往下滑，直到抚上了他的胸膛，然后他狠狠地将克拉克一推。克拉克一点都没预料到那样的吻后接下来是这样的反应，因此差点没顺着这一推退开。

“别这样。”布鲁斯满面挫败。“你太礼貌了。”

克拉克扬起了眉毛。“不这样我该怎么——”他说道，然后突然明白过来。布鲁斯不知道憋着想要跟他打一架想了特么多久。

于是他拽着布鲁斯的胸口衬衫把他提了起来，搡至墙边，然后将自己的谨慎抛之脑后，以能给墙上砸出个坑的力度把他掼到了墙上。他明天肯定要和邻居道歉了，虽然在布鲁斯出现在他门口的那一刻，他就估计自己会因各种原因第二天对邻居道歉。

布鲁斯低哼了一声。他一幅貌似受惊的表情，眼睛睁得大大的，其中闪烁的光芒不全是欲望，但他抓住克拉克的手道：“好一点了。”

他试图把衬衫从克拉克的手里揪出来。然而他越试而不得，身下就越发坚挺起来，炽热的轮廓顶在克拉克的大腿上。而克拉克撕开他的衬衫时感觉到一次明显的抽动。

他身上的伤痕比屠夫案板上的刀痕还多，胸膛上遍布蜿蜒凸起的伤疤，那些伤疤在克拉克的指尖下的触感如同随手缝的棉线。布鲁斯双手攥紧克拉克的手腕，不是在试图阻止他、甚至不是在引导他，他只是跟着克拉克的手指一起抚遍他自己胸肌和上面的瘀痕。

他极端冷静，但他的心脏却跳动得那么快、那么激烈，这让克拉克几乎听不见其他任何声音。

克拉克把布鲁斯的手甩开好握住他的双腕，这个动作戏剧性地打破了布鲁斯的平静。他激烈挣扎起来，在克拉克的身下拼命扭动，仿佛他恐惧的本能压过了理性的思考。这让克拉克吃了一惊，转而试图控制住他的身体——克拉克有点担心如果此刻放手，布鲁斯会攻击他到自己搞骨折的地步，所以他一只手压住他的肩膀，另一只手抓住他的双腕按在墙上。

然后便意识到这个动作跟他们在舞会阳台上的动作相当类似，而布鲁斯——不动声色地完美重现了那一幕。

“真的吗？”克拉克说道，虽然他并没有语气中那么惊讶。

布鲁斯绽开的微笑还称不上带有愧意。“如果我当时没那么生你的气，很有可能会是这个发展。”

克拉克微微握紧了他的手腕，布鲁斯的腕骨在他的掌中起伏。“我以为你喜欢掌握主导权。”

“谁说我没有。”

————————

神圣与亵渎之间不再泾渭分明。这让布鲁斯的怒火像解除了引信的手榴弹一样哑了火。超人的强大与恐怖依然是问题——但他现在意识到这是个需要两人共同解决的问题，而他之前是在试图单枪匹马解决它。而有克拉克配合解决会更容易。

这是他对那外星人，那男人观感的自发进化发展。他眼上障目的鳞片已然脱落，没有必要再纠结一场即将输掉的战斗。

而这就意味着布鲁斯可以将忧虑先抛到一旁，尝试分开他们紧密贴合的身体，等到克拉克反应过来把他放开，然后任他跪下去。虽然被掼到墙上很刺激，但克拉克显然对下更重的手还有顾虑。布鲁斯怀疑即使自己尽最大努力，明天身上也不会冒出任何一片有点意思的淤青。

克拉克皱着眉，低头盯着他的眼睛。真是的，就跟没有人在他面前跪下来过一样。月光伴着路灯的柔光从街上洒进屋里，在克拉克那纯净的面庞和卷曲的头发上勾勒出银边；他的睫毛在颧骨上投下了长长的阴影。他的唇角绽出一抹微笑，脸颊慢慢地红了起来。

“我给你口的时候别盯着我看，”布鲁斯道。他很难在克拉克这样以明晃晃的欣慕眼神回望布鲁斯时欣赏他。“这不是瞪眼比赛。”

克拉克无视了这完全合理的请求，在他开始解开他裤子前裆时依然那样望着他。他显然是在为了布鲁斯努力按捺着自己的微笑，但那微笑仍然明亮到仿佛是浸在了一道光河里。所以是布鲁斯先移开了视线。

“我以为你是调情高手。”

上帝啊，克拉克的内裤跟他的衬衫一样糟糕，都是格子花纹的。布鲁斯彻头彻尾地完了。

“都是障眼法。”布鲁斯啪地解开了两枚小小的扣子，伸手探进克拉克内裤的开口。他没有割过包皮，颜色通红，已经勃起到三分之二的程度了。布鲁斯指望把下巴酸痛加入明天身体疼痛的白噪音底噪里。“全在简介里写着呢。”

他把克拉克的性器从内裤里拉出来，放在自己的掌心之上；其上的血脉像即将飞翔的鸟翼一样鼓振着，让那家伙彻底充盈挺立起来。从外表上看，克拉克身体的这一部分并不比其他部分更为异于常人。它使人移不开眼睛，大小或许比正常人的平均值要壮观一些，但也没到令人意外的程度。布鲁斯心下有六七分确信自己没有失望。

“我本来想说‘你拍一张照片吧’，可我知道你的云数据被泄露出去的次数有多么频繁。”克拉克前臂撑着墙，低头望着他，明显是忍俊不禁。“如果你想量一下的话我有卷尺可——哦。”

布鲁斯长于报复，但偶尔他的报复是以口活的形式降临的——虽然这种情况并不常见。他将克拉克的阴茎前端纳入唇间。这个动作起到了预期效果：克拉克停下了对布鲁斯的揶揄打趣，转而发出一声低低的呻吟。布鲁斯在吮吐出柱身并舔掉溢出的前液时听到了他的手指碾碎墙皮的声音。灰泥纷落于布鲁斯的发间与后颈。

“好的，”克拉克上气不接下气道。他双股战栗的样子让布鲁斯有点怀疑他是不是从来没有过这种经历。

“等等，”布鲁斯道。“你没——”

“我当然有过。”克拉克的另一只手缓缓插进布鲁斯的发间，以轻柔的触抚折磨着布鲁斯的神经。“只不过对方不是像你这样喜欢慢用的人。”

好吧，那就是说还没打趣够。布鲁斯老练地朝他露齿一笑，那笑容如划破海面的鲨鳍般危险。克拉克不以为然，松开了死死按在墙上的手，转而去捏布鲁斯的下巴，伸出一只拇指挤进了布鲁斯的嘴角。布鲁斯狠狠地咬了上去。克拉克的皮肤尝起来淡而无味，光滑柔软，像普通人的皮肤一样会凹陷下去，但布鲁斯也无法再进一步了——它的抗张性能导致布鲁斯的牙齿能够嵌进去，但咬不穿。

克拉克的回应是一声喘笑，好似他不敢相信自己如此走运一般。上帝啊，布鲁斯永远不可能治得了他了。克拉克一点点用拇指让布鲁斯张开嘴，抚弄他的舌头。布鲁斯则任自己的脑袋被推抵在墙上，然后舒展咽喉——

之后就发现场景动静切换，自己突然落到了一张床上——克拉克的床上，而身上的裤子无影无踪。

“抱歉，”克拉克一边急不可耐地把衬衫从头上往下扯，一边说道。他将那衬衫扔到布鲁斯之前的裤子上时腹肌绷紧然后又放松下来。“我只是觉得这样会更舒适一点。”

“舒适不是我关注的重点，”布鲁斯说道。

这句话让克拉克的动作滞了一下。他以一句与自己记者职业水平相称的妙语反诘道：“啊？”

“不过我们已经走到这一步了。”布鲁斯勉强承认道。

他伸手抚上克拉克的胸膛，在掌心下感受着对方柔软的胸毛带来的微微刺痛。而克拉克任布鲁斯将他轻轻压在床垫上。

布鲁斯一时间有些茫然，克拉克的真实身份和他顺从地躺倒在布鲁斯的指尖下所依然身具的伟力让他不知所措。他用力地闭上了眼睛，压眼闪光在他的眼帘下舞动出各种图案。直到克拉克礼貌地动了动，他才回过神来关注起应该关注的事情。

他用空着的那只手揉了揉眼睛。“那么，你这边有什么我需要了解的吗？”他开口道。

克拉克支着双肘。他全身肌肤线条优美、光洁无瑕，通红的坚挺抵在他的腹部。“我攻受皆可。”

“这——不是我要问的东西，但是我也很愿意了解。”

“哦，那你也许是指有什么……外星家伙。”

“外星家伙，是的。”

“没有。”

布鲁斯露出一个微微失望的表情。

克拉克大笑了起来，仰起脸去亲他。“我们的差别没那么大。”他说道。克拉克肯定没有意识到，他日常一般是在安抚人心，而布鲁斯正好相反。当然，他们都跨过了凡人社会的界线，只是克拉克努力留在界线之内，那界线却容不下他。而布鲁斯自己则毫不犹豫地拒绝了那界线的约束。

他以拇指抚过克拉克的颧骨。这是一个典型的表达爱意的动作，而他们两人都被这动作中的亲昵之意惊到了。

“所以说，呃。”克拉克慢慢地朝他眨了眨眼。“我们到哪一步了?”

“大概到这一步了。”

布鲁斯跨坐在克拉克的胸膛上，后臀对着他的脸，俯身前探。克拉克像布鲁斯所预料的那样觉得这很好笑。他响亮的笑声在房间里回荡不息。而布鲁斯则对再次含上他的性器所带来的蓦然安静感到某种程度上的满意。他平舔着那勃起的前端，双手套弄起柱身——他并非第一次体验包皮顺滑的移动，但这手感足以让他想要慢慢享受了。

与此同时，克拉克的双手抚上了他光裸的大腿后侧，然后伸向他分开的双腿之间，隔着内裤覆上他的坚挺。克拉克的拇指摩挲着遮掩着他会阴的那片织物，随后探入他的股缝，往里顶去，隔着棉布施与感官刺激。布鲁斯全身猝然一抖。

“等等，你没——”克拉克开口道。布鲁斯用脚跟踢了他一下，惹得他再次大笑起来。

克拉克于此事上毫不压抑的快乐与布鲁斯·韦恩带上床的那些人形成了鲜明的对照。那些人的心全放在维持形象上，没法投入真正的享乐中去。真正的笑声只会在布鲁斯听不见，或者几乎听不见的地方响起。上帝啊，在外面的楼顶上给克拉克口简直是一种奢侈的犯罪。

在这里，他们就能更放得更开了。布鲁斯慢慢往上长舔的同时双手环上克拉克的茎身根部捏了一下。克拉克抽了口气，然后吐出一声满意的叹息。他扯住了布鲁斯的内裤。内裤的布料沿着边缝绷了起来，勒进了布鲁斯的肌肤。随后克拉克指甲一划，嵌进棉布，将它撕成了两半。而布鲁斯的勃起便摆脱了束缚，沉甸甸地悬在了他的双腿之间。

“啊哦。”克拉克说道。

“那是我最好的一条内裤。”

克拉克用鼻子在布鲁斯的大腿内侧蹭来蹭去。“是啊，跟我说你没有一打一模一样的。”

他吮吸起布鲁斯的一侧囊袋，布鲁斯因此省下了还要兴致缺缺地否认那句话的功夫。简单地诅咒一句就够了。他支在手肘上撑了起来，克拉克的阴茎压蹭着他的面颊，而他任所感受到的炽热之意冲刷全身。但克拉克松口时牙齿轻啄的那一下让他突然陷入了一阵充满色情意味的恐慌。

“嘿，还好吗？”克拉克问道，双手再次抚摸起布鲁斯的大腿，抚平他的颤抖。

“还好。”布鲁斯的声调低涩短促，如同一声犬吠。“很好。”他在克拉克能对此发表什么评论之前将他吞进嘴里，而即使他真说了什么，他也不会指望布鲁斯回答了。克拉克的前端撞进了布鲁斯的喉咙深处，他腿上的肌肉随之绷紧。如果克拉克高潮降临时合拢双腿，那力道足以碾碎布鲁斯的手指、下颚或者夹在它们之间的一切。

克拉克颤抖着深吸了一口气，从床上抬起上半身，腰胯一挺，填满布鲁斯的咽喉。布鲁斯的鼻子压进他的腹股沟时只触到了坚实的肌肉，闻到了他浓密的男性气息。他扬起手臂环住布鲁斯的双腿，并将他拽回自己身上，含入嘴中。

随着克拉克再次往后倒去，他的阴茎也一点点从布鲁斯的咽喉中往外撤去，而布鲁斯含着它呻吟起来，那伴着呻吟的低颤让克拉克闷在布鲁斯的肌肤上倒抽一口气。他双手握上布鲁斯的后臀，用拇指和舌头在他的身下打着小转，按摩着往后穴里轻顶。直到布鲁斯不耐烦起来，粗暴往后拱去，让克拉克的拇指探进了一个指节。

“嗯，这么不耐烦。”克拉克说道，但领悟了他的暗示。他换了一根手指，然后又添了一根，都舔过后就塞进了布鲁斯的后穴，缓慢地抽送起来。他似乎不完全相信布鲁斯关于舒适的言论，但也没不相信到去找润滑剂的地步。克拉克并没有故意施力在他体内碾转，但对布鲁斯来说，那刺激已经足够了。上帝啊，已经有点过了。他在克拉克的手指上扭动，直到他找到了正确的角度和深度。克拉克要不然是通过直觉发现了那一点，要不然就是布鲁斯一声尖利的抽气暴露了那个位置。然后他便动了——手，他的双指指腹径直按上了布鲁斯的前列腺，随即几乎是恶意地抵着那个点上如手提钻一般振动起来，将布鲁斯直接送上高潮，迫使他喊叫出声，猛烈抽搐着长射了出来。而布鲁斯确信自己哪怕被捅一刀都不会喊这么大声。

“什么没有外星家伙，操。”

“等一下，让我断个句，”克拉克道，“什么，没有外星家伙——”他咬住了唇。

布鲁斯的眉毛挑了起来。“你马上就要说到点儿了。把笑话讲完我就佩服你。”

克拉克笑了笑，脸红了起来，没有说下去。“你有贤者时间吗？”他问道，“怎么才能让你的头脑短路？”

“你现在就有机会搞一点实证研究。”布鲁斯翻了个身，亲上了他的大腿。

他一路向上，直到克拉克的阴茎蹭过他的面颊，抵上了他的双唇。他随即勉力张口将克拉克裹住，送至舌上，然后支起手肘去寻找最合适的角度。克拉克则发出一声微喘，轻轻往前一撞，顶进了他的喉咙深处。他抚弄着布鲁斯的头发，然后便攥紧了拳头。而等到克拉克开始浅浅地操起布鲁斯的咽喉时，一片满意之情便从布鲁斯的心中升了起来，吹散了他高潮后的迷茫。布鲁斯能容纳他。布鲁斯能应付下克拉克所带来的一切。

他早就过了可以再来一轮的年纪，但克拉克攥住他头发的力度和压抑的呼吸声就已经让他很满足了。他头晕目眩地吞咽着克拉克的阴茎，而克拉克抵着他的腿发出一声呻吟，口中湿热的呼吸吹拂在布鲁斯的肌肤上。他有时能想起去亲一亲布鲁斯的大腿内侧，或者舔舐起他软下来的茎身，但大多数时候都在不住地喘息。他腿上的肌肉逐渐开始随着每一次抽送发抖，而布鲁斯伸手握住了他的囊袋，那里面的睾丸已经升了上去，在他手里抽动着。然后布鲁斯轻轻一捏，克拉克便猛地深吸一口气，攥紧布鲁斯的头发固定住他，射进了他的咽喉里。

他缓缓地撤了出来，而过程中布鲁斯咬了他几下，品尝到了这样的过度刺激从克拉克身上榨出来的颤抖。他的味道并不特别吸引人，带着一种意料之中的涩意。不过布鲁斯也不会以此来猜测他的饮食习惯。

克拉克松手时他的头皮一阵刺痛。随即布鲁斯就感到皮肤上骤然袭来一阵压力，床垫中的弹簧在局部的重力变化下嘎吱响了一声，克拉克抱着他在半空中徐徐转回成面对面的姿势。

“嘿，”他开口道。

他几乎在发光。而布鲁斯发现自己没法竖起心防，可过去的习惯让他转过身去。

克拉克并不认为这个动作代表了某种拒绝，他在布鲁斯身后安顿下来，然后伸手揽上他的腰。“我觉得我已经知道该怎么对付你了，”他说道：“但这次这样兴许就差不多了。”

这次。“是吗？”

克拉克贴上布鲁斯的后颈，用鼻子蹭着他，悠长的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，仿佛在期待着与他相拥而眠。而布鲁斯翻了个身，离开了他的怀抱。被他一带，克拉克面朝下趴在了床上。布鲁斯则伸手去够裤子，然后从口袋里摸出手机，给阿尔弗雷德发了条语焉不详到显得心中有鬼的报平安短信。

“你知道吗，这就是你单身的原因。”克拉克脸埋在枕头里说道。

“我单身是因为不单身不方便。”

阿尔弗雷德瞬回的责备立刻让他的手机震了起来。他根本没费心去点开那条信息，从推送通知栏里看到的内容已经足够了。他原计划今夜晚一点再去一趟世纪公园，但无论是今夜还是日后的哪一夜，这行动想要不被人发现都不可能了。他吸了口气。别无选择。

“我想去那艘飞船里探一探。”他说道。

“那——什么？现在？为什么？”

“你的侦察飞船，是的，现在。因为卢瑟在策划的事情可能会危及你的安全和大都会的安全。”

克拉克坐了起来。“什么？”他重复了一遍，语气听上去没那么迷惑，但更加恼火了。“我就知道。该死——你 **就是** 有东西瞒着我呢。”

布鲁斯迅速对照着自己的良心标尺比了比，想看一下这回是不是还能靠谎言来把克拉克糊弄过去，还是说一场激烈的交锋无可避免。他叹了口气。

“好了。全都交代出来吧。”克拉克道。“现在就说。”

布鲁斯脱掉了被撕开的内裤。现在大概不是开口问他能不能借一条新内裤的好时机，所以他认命地准备直接套上那条定制的杰尼亚长裤。

“现在，蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克的双眼像二向色玻璃一样闪了一下。布鲁斯全身一凌，毛孔悚然。他有把握克拉克不会轻易与他为敌：他看上去只是不高兴，而不像是遭到了背叛。这种情况下，拖延会是一种有效的战术，只不过以此来开始或者结束一段关系会很糟糕。

“卢瑟之前想要进口一块世界引擎生成的放射性矿石，但没有成功。那东西很有可能对你以及人类都有害。他是打算用那矿石将大都会变成禁飞区。”

“他想要 **辐射整个大都会** 而你觉得不应该告诉——”

“公共利益的概念是相对的。这件事情已经超出了克拉克·肯特的职责范围。”

“可能那是你的看法。但我的 **职责范围** 是包括要了解这种事情的，布鲁斯！你为什么不——”他的脸色刷地变得苍白。“哦，这样。我明白了。”

听闻此言，布鲁斯的胃部难受地翻腾了一下，但他没有理会，只是披上了衬衫，专注于从上到下一颗颗系上扣子，而不去看克拉克的脸。

“你自己想要那块矿石。而你觉得如果让我知道了这件事情，我就会将其透露给超人。”

“不能说我的想法不对。”他四处环视了一圈，发现完全找不到自己的袜子了。

“然后你现在想要去飞船那儿……干什么，看看能不能让它再给你找出点那矿石来？而且你还想让我帮你一起找？你可真够行的啊，知道吗？”

“我现在不想要它了，”布鲁斯安静地说道。“但卢瑟想要。在我印象里，你接近飞船就会受到影响，还是不好的影响。我说的对吗？”

克拉克深吸了一口气，吐出来后发自肺腑地说了句：“啊，见鬼。”

————————

克拉克开始逐渐适应与蝙蝠侠打交道时的实际体验，在他们能解决目前的危机并把两人纠结的关系理顺之前，那体验将比乘坐所有翻滚过山车的体验加起来都刺激。

这是说，如果他们真有理顺的那一天的话。欺骗是布鲁斯的核心性格，就像正义是他的追求一样。非真相，伪真相，半真半假的真相以及谎言对维持他的两面存在而言是必须的。克拉克对他应该只信任到一定的程度。他还想要那矿石吗？今夜之后他 **还会** 想要吗？想象他仍会想要是很困难的，但希望他不想要是很危险的。

他在清冷的夜风中飘浮了一会儿，肌肤仍因为余韵而闪闪发亮。他洗过了澡，但依然能在自己身上闻到布鲁斯的味道。这让他那么清醒地意识到自己的心意。脆弱是人类的固有属性，但不是独有属性。

他们约好在之前发生过争执的那所办公楼上见面，这是布鲁斯决定的地点。克拉克往那栋楼飞去等他。他的视线穿过没有玻璃的窗户和飞舞的塑料覆布，可以看见下方侦查飞船处的明亮灯火。他微微有点恶心，头稍微有点疼。

“超人。”

传入克拉克耳畔的是未经变声器修饰过的声线。而在他眼前现身的是那完全不符合逻辑的景象——穿着蝙蝠侠装备但没有拉下头罩，区分开双重身份的布鲁斯·韦恩。

哦，克拉克想道。天啊。

“韦恩先生。”他说道。

布鲁斯从他那无数种咕哝里选出一种哼了一声，拉下了头罩，用拇指戳了一下下巴。而他再度开口时，他的声线已经被低沉的电子变音和静电信号模糊覆盖了。

“准备好了吗？”

克拉克笑了起来。“你说走就出发吧。”

————————

黑零事件之后，布鲁斯收集了一切他能收集到的侦察飞船相关资料。但那也就仅限于几张模糊的手机照片外加大量对于其推进发动机的无根据推断，那些推断没有一个能明显突破地球科技框架的。最终结果是布鲁斯弄且仅弄明白了飞船的外表长什么样子。

事实上，飞船内部只是采用了令人毛发倒竖的有机质感设计风格，虽然说他不确定自己的恐惧不适是来源于那种令人不安的异星氛围，还是来源于克拉克只需要走到一百流明的探照灯组所照耀的隔离穹帐入口，礼貌地询问一声就能带他一起进来。安保人员在他面前恭敬而不失热情地让开道路的样子跟高档夜店的门迎在布鲁斯·韦恩面前的样子一模一样。

“这边走。”克拉克说道，领着他走进一条跟肠道内部没什么区别的走廊。布鲁斯压下了一阵无来由的想要摸上墙壁上隆起的边棱的冲动。

走廊蜿蜒不绝。“这飞船的注册容积总吨位是多少？”他问道。

克拉克耸了耸肩。“它很大。”他答道。

布鲁斯猜想中的舰桥入口处的安保人员就没那么好打发了。当值的安保人员扫了他一眼，伸手摸上配枪。布鲁斯紧张起来。

“超人。抱歉，我不能让你们再往里走了。”

“我只需要一分钟。”克拉克说道，往前迈了一步，以肢体语言表示恳求。“我想看一眼液态内舱记录。”

“不管那到底是什么，你都没有权限。”安保的注意力在克拉克摊开的双手和蝙蝠侠蹙起的眉宇间来回切换。事态可能要恶化。布鲁斯调整了重心。

克拉克抱歉地微笑了一下。“飞船？”

一记听不出声调的嗡鸣震动着空气，既能耳闻又能身感。那声波掠过布鲁斯的鼓膜，让他全身一颤。从安保的表情看，她似乎同样感觉不适。渐渐地，那嗡鸣变得响亮起来，但其噪声感反而显著下降，然后突然间消失不见，一道悦耳的合成音响了起来。

“艾尔家族的乔之子卡尔，所属行会：搜索中。行会未定。临时指定行会：搜索中。通过父系及母系传承，艾尔家族的乔之子卡尔获得科学行会荣誉成员身份，拥有完全权限。”

有意思。布鲁斯记下这段信息以备日后研究。

“谢谢。”克拉克拿手背蹭了蹭脸颊。这动作反常到引起了布鲁斯的关注。不管到底是什么吧，飞船里在影响他的那东西在发挥作用。

“很好。好吧，这很难反驳。”安保说道。但布鲁斯估计她还要再努力一把，所以见到对方朝他点头示意时毫不惊讶。“但他没有权限。”

“他跟我是一起的。”

飞船的合成音再度响起。“已授权。”

安保的对讲机里突然传出了声音： **嘿，是谁唤醒了飞船？** 接下来又是一阵混乱的杂音，其他安保小组开始汇报情况。而他们面前的安保叹了口气，按下了对讲机的通话键。“阿尔瓦雷斯汇报。是的，是超人，还有蝙蝠……侠。他们位于舰桥。完毕。”

对讲机中猛然爆发出一阵兴奋的交谈声，而阿尔瓦雷斯忍无可忍，挫败地闭上了眼睛。她身后的门孔打开了，布鲁斯试图不去将其打开方式与括约肌的活动相对比而未果。而她挥了挥手，把们放了进去。

————————

舰桥上遍地都是研究团队的杂物。布鲁斯从那摊乱七八糟的东西中穿行而过，时不时还跨过一道道粗长的地球或氪星缆线。克拉克没飘起来，同样走了过来。他明显是在流汗，飞船金属感的灯光映得他的皮肤闪闪发亮。

“你就允许他们在这里四处打探？”布鲁斯拿起了放在飞船上某个不知道重不重要的人体工学设计的螺旋台上的一台平板电脑，翻阅了一番上面的诊断报告。他所知的内容不足以让他理解这报告在讲什么，所以布鲁斯悄悄往上安了个数据传输装置。他以后有空的时候可以慢慢研究。

“我没有多少选择余地。之前没有解释外星飞船失事救助权的先例。所以法庭转而援溯了海商法。而我付不起救助报酬【注13】，所以这貌似是我唯一能偿还的方式。”

布鲁斯平静地盯着他看，直到把克拉克看得尴尬起来——他就应该尴尬。“它是你的，卡尔。”

“首先，如果这飞船属于我，那它就成了非法长期停放在公共场所且未上保险的飞行器，泊费和罚款我依然付不起。其次，我不知道听你叫我这个名字是什么感觉。”他跨过一厚卷缆线，然后踉跄了一下，伸手扶上飞船内壁的某处凹陷才稳住了身形。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“还能坚持。飞船？调出液态内舱记录。”

涌动的气流拂动着布鲁斯的披风，一块闪着银光的屏幕凭空从他面前冒了出来。终于不是什么让他往内脏方向联想的东西了。那屏幕仿佛由大量悬在磁场里的轴承滚珠，或者是某种外表上看与水银相似的外星元素组成。布鲁斯用指尖碰了碰屏幕，屏幕上泛起一道涟漪。不管它与高级桌面玩具有几分类似，这屏幕其实很漂亮。

“给我展示一下过去四十八小时之内进入过飞船的人的影像。”

组成的屏幕的小球震动起来，沙沙地变幻着形状，其上浮现出六张宛如印在针幕上的人类面孔。布鲁斯唯一能认出来的就是卢瑟，其他人肯定是研究或者安保人员。

克拉克的下巴绷紧了。“展示这个人去了什么地方。”他说道，伸手点向卢瑟的面孔。飞船发出一声鸣响，表示收到指令，屏幕上的其他人影便消散了，小球重新组合出了一个面无表情的卢瑟，而那卢瑟如同爱丽丝漫游奇境里的白兔先生走向一个特别令人不安的洞一样，立刻离开了舰桥，

“嗯，”布鲁斯道。

克拉克只是朝着它点了点头，然后就跟了上去。显然整艘船都应用了同样的不知道是什么的技术，能给浮动的液态内舱记录显示屏实时供能。他们跟着卢瑟的身影走过了一条长长的走廊，穿过了一两间不确定用途的船舱。然后卢瑟的身影放慢了脚步，打了几个手势。而布鲁斯意识到他们此刻见到的是卢瑟跟护送他进来的人说话的景象。他试着从卢瑟的唇语中反推出他在说什么，但基本上失败了。这液态内舱记录所用的技术虽然先进到令人震惊，但其展示出的影像依然没有逼真到能够让人分辨区分出唇语中的相邻词汇的程度。

他看了克拉克一眼。克拉克仿佛在扛着千斤重担走路。他的呼吸越来越粗重。布鲁斯抓住他的披风，拽着他停了下来。“情况在恶化。”

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，咽了口口水。“情况——不好受。如果我走起来的话能好一点。”

“回去吧。我会——”

“不了，”克拉克说道。“谢谢。我们继续——继续走吧。”

布鲁斯已经有点能认出他下巴上这种坚毅的弧线、眉宇间蹙起的线条形状意味着什么，预料到他们日后的年月里的一百零一种争执开始的模样了。“真是固执不化。”他说道。

“我更喜欢‘百折不挠’。”克拉克小心地把披风从布鲁斯的手里抽了出来。那织料滑落回他的身后，漾起非凡的涟漪。他的手在布鲁斯的手上多停了一刻，皮肤在布鲁斯的战术手套上磨损的皮革映衬下显得有些苍白。

他们在卢瑟的身影进入走廊终点的舱室时追上了他。克拉克穿过了那些小球，卢瑟的身影便消散了。

虽然这间舱室跟布鲁斯之前见过的舱室一样令人不快，但里面的内容完全不一样。条条粗大的有机质腕蔓从高大的穹顶垂落，悬浮在可能是玻璃的巨墙或某种能量场后的清澈液体之中。那些腕蔓上满是豆荚状的凸起。这让他联想起了海藻——这种风格上的变化好歹还给人带来一点新意，虽然也不怎么好看。许多光滑的银色章鱼状生物在那液体中自如地穿行着，时不时用可伸缩的触手触碰着那些豆荚。这可能是以氪星原生动物为蓝本的液态生态圈重构。

有的豆荚已经枯萎了，荚中长出了一丛丛晶簇。这液体肯定处于足够的压力下，否则不会是这样的过饱和溶液，但布鲁斯也不知道其溶质到底是什么。那些晶体是绿色的，还闪烁着荧光。整间舱室都映着这种污秽不清的光芒。还有不少类似但品相较差的晶体长在舱室内墙上的有机褶皱中，闪烁着同样的光芒。而布鲁斯趁克拉克皱眉打量那些豆荚的时候悄悄取下了一小块晶体作为样品，塞进了腰带上的口袋里。他因其荧光特性选了个衬铅的口袋。

“这不对劲。”克拉克说道。

布鲁斯在他倒下去之前从腋下扶了他一把。“不好。”他赞同道，把克拉克挪到飞船墙壁边，用墙壁而不是布鲁斯自己的身体支撑起他的重量。克拉克很沉，而布鲁斯也累了。“我已经了解了足够多的东西。该走了。”

克拉克的眉毛蹙得更深了。他抓着布鲁斯的胳膊站直了身形，他锁骨间的凹陷处汇起了汗水。“还有一件事，还有——还有一件事情我得在这里做一下。”

布鲁斯掐了一下克拉克的手背。克拉克疼得缩了一下，抽回了手，面上闪过迷茫的表情。他眼下是那么容易感到疼痛，那么容易受伤。而布鲁斯因知晓卢瑟也拥有这氪星矿石的样本而心中充满紧迫感。“不管什么事情都可以等。”他说道。“别不在乎身体对你的警告。”

“呵，”克拉克喘道，然后开口，“我第一次来这里的时候激活了一个我——我生物学上的父亲的投影。那是他在氪星毁灭前以自身记忆性格形象为依据制造出来的。存着他的设备后来毁掉了，但我不知道——我希望这飞船的缓存里还有他的存在。”

继续逗留是感情用事的做法，但布鲁斯根本无法指责克拉克的选择，这种感情珍贵无比。他伸手揽上克拉克的腰间，扶他站得更稳一点。“快一些。”

“飞船，”克拉克说道，“乔-艾尔还在吗？不要——”他望了布鲁斯一眼，“不要格式化他，拜托了。”

“存在确认。”飞船答道。克拉克放松下来。布鲁斯不得不往他身边靠了靠，好调整自己的力度，支撑住他的重量。

“用他的数据协议制造一枚控制匙。可以将其设置成与地球设备兼容吗？”

“可行性未知。”飞船答道。

“请尽量努力。”

“制作中。”

飞船中又响起了之前那种令人不安的嗡鸣声。布鲁斯感觉跟耳咽管被嘎吱作响的干棉花球堵住了一样。他反复吞咽着口水，直到耳中的响声消逝为止，但从始至终咬紧了牙关。

“我觉得她在……在期间受到了一定的损伤。”克拉克承认道，他的语音在飞船内壁中回荡着消失了。

一只八足无人机像克拉克一样随心所欲地公然违逆重力法则，飞到他们的面前悬停下来。它又伸出新一只腕足，从中吐出一个小小的物件。布鲁斯的面部肌肉抽动了一下。

无人机把那东西朝克拉克递来，而他用手心接过了它。“谢谢。”他开口道，半是对着无人机，半是对着布鲁斯。

【注13】救助报酬：根据古老的海商法传统，救助人有权对其救助的失事船舶向船舶所有者收取救助报酬。具体金额取决于获救财产的价值和救助人付出的劳动等。总之克拉克付不起飞船的救助报酬。


	5. Chapter 5

他们一离开那间舱室，克拉克就没那么头晕了，之前仿佛扎根在他骨子里的麻木灼痛随之消褪，紧攥着控制匙的手指指节也不再作痛。

他的步履重新轻捷起来时，布鲁斯注意到了他的恢复。他松开了环在克拉克背上的手臂。其实那手臂环在那里的感觉就很奇怪。克拉克不习惯需要物理支撑的滋味。与这次最为相似的经历是他被佐德带走的那一次，当时飞船重构了氪星的重力环境，导致他步履艰难。但那时也没人帮他。

“很高兴我不用把你背出去。对你的名声不好。”布鲁斯道。

“对你的背也不好。”

“嗯。”布鲁斯哼道，但他看上去对克拉克已经头脑清醒到能开他玩笑了而感到松了一口气。“那晶体——的作用在快速减弱吗？”

他们踏上了抵达舱门气闸室前的最后一条走廊。克拉克活动了一下肩膀，深吸了一口气。一滴汗珠从他的肩胛之间流了下来，但他不再感觉想吐了。布鲁斯伸手探入克拉克的披风揽上他的腰间。“似乎是这样的，”他说道。“但我也没在那晶体旁边停留很长时间。”

夜风寒冷，夜空晴彻，无云的苍穹上星芒如针。克拉克在走出舱门的时候随意地朝安保敬了个礼，而安保特别严肃地向他回礼。布鲁斯则无视了那安保和他脸上暗藏的笑意，对方也无视了他。蝙蝠侠在探照灯下简直有一种超现实感，仿佛一个被拉到光天化日之下的梦魇。有些活动在黑暗中进行会更带给人更大的恐惧感。

与往常相比，此刻的大地更想让克拉克留在她的怀抱里，但他稍加努力后还是飞了起来。那矿石的残余影响让他感觉仿佛在糖蜜中游泳。克拉克飘起了一英尺。“接下来，卢瑟的大厦。”

布鲁斯发射了钩索，踏上一栋楼的楼顶。克拉克拔空而起，也跟了过去。他落在楼顶上的姿势或许说不上优雅，但至少也能称得上是站稳了身形。

“我会去的，”布鲁斯道。“至于你——”

“别跟我说为了保证我的安全，你不能让我去。”

“我不能让你去是因为你可能会成为累赘。”布鲁斯从腰带里拿出一个设备戳了两下。而克拉克听到了远方飞机引擎的轰鸣。当然了，莱克斯集团大厦在城市的另一端，蝙蝠侠则格外擅长利用装备。“我最不需要的就是卢瑟朝你扬了扬手中的晶体，然后你就开始倒地打滚了。”

“我已经对你的计划很有意见了。”

“这不是在跟你商量，”布鲁斯道。“我不想见到你倒在我的脚下。真的倒下和比喻义上的倒下都不想。”

“可是，”克拉克开口道，心下盘算着布鲁斯以为他能对那种独断专行的做派忍到什么地步，因为他并不是很能容忍这一点。“我不会就在旁边看着的。所以除非你从飞船里拿了那有害的晶体，否则你阻止不了我。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯说道，语调中的感情色彩稀薄到克拉克都分辩不出他的真实想法。他绷紧了肩背。“但你明白这里面的风险。而我以为你会重视呢。”

“事实是，我之前以为整个大都会都有危险，直到见到你眉头都不皱一下就走进了一舱所谓的放射性矿物里。所以那风险并不大，对不对？只有——只有我会受到影响。”

布鲁斯正凝望着夜空，没有立即回答。“我们见到卢瑟的投影没穿防护就进去了，”他说道。“就算那矿物对人类有影响也是长期辐射下才会产生危害。但它对氪星人的危害就要显著得多了。”

这基本没回答克拉克的问题。他迅速开始了解解读布鲁斯的言行需要何种等级的符号学分析能力。有的深意对方藏在字里行间，有的根本没被付诸于口，还有对方几乎但还是没有挑明的真意。克拉克不应该成为布鲁斯这次行动里最需要担忧的一环。

“但是我们不能下定论，”他说道。“卢瑟想拿它来干什么，后果无从预计。”

布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇。“有一个后果特别好预计。”

他们即将开始的那场令人挫败的循环争论被一架滑进视野的造型优美的飞机所打断。那飞机在楼顶上空盘旋着逐渐降低高度，直到悬停在楼顶边缘为止。倘若它黑色的雷达吸波涂装还没暴露出它属于蝙蝠侠这一事实，它那造型也足以说明这一点了。克拉克飞快地扫了那飞机一眼，发现它目前处于无人驾驶状态。布鲁斯是一边跟他争执一边远程遥控着飞机飞过来的吗？

一个他没听过的声音从布鲁斯的耳机中响起，解答了他的疑问。 **您的座驾已经准备好了** ，那人以清晰的标准英音道。 **解除无人驾驶模式。**

布鲁斯没出声，只是敲了敲耳机以示收到。

**哦，就这样？鉴于我已经被您的各种承诺骗过太多次了，您知道在你们吵完第三场架前我是不会让您将他介绍给我的。**

“这是谁？”克拉克问道。

布鲁斯看上去有点慌张。“以后再说，”他说道，然后自信地从楼顶跳到了机翼上，翻进了机舱。这个人骗得人们相信他喝一杯马丁尼都不能不洒在自己身上。

克拉克心中涌起一股喜爱之情，飘了起来，跟上了飞机的尾迹。

————————

超人在蝙蝠机的多功能显示屏上只显示为一个尖峰信号。他跟在飞机后下方不远，穿行在大都会的摩天大楼之间，而不是从楼宇上翱翔而过。如果不是他们有任务的话，布鲁斯或许会考虑去考验一下蝙蝠机的低空机动性，挑战克拉克来追他。不过更有可能的是，克拉克会挑战他来追。

他下方的条条街道像光带一样铺开。从他的视角望去，莱克斯集团大厦在城市天际线上傲视群侪。布鲁斯驾机降落在那楼的阴影之中。

根据蓝图来看，卢瑟所造的装置集中安装在楼顶。那里有一组高压电缆塔，座座塔尖上都闪着航空警示灯。这并不意味着那矿石必然就在那里，不过布鲁斯愿意拿一定的钱出来打赌卢瑟就在那楼的顶层搞事。

克拉克降落到他的身边，蹭上了他的肩膀。“我打赌那里面到处都是镀铬金属墙和白色大理石。”他说道。

“很有可能是抛光混凝土。”布鲁斯心不在焉地回道，“我会告诉你的。”

“没事，我能自己看。”

“就从这儿看。”

东面的风带来了降雨，雨水打在蝙蝠侠的战甲和楼顶上。似乎布鲁斯在这座城里停留得越久，这里的天气就越糟糕。他隔着持续的落雨声也能听见克拉克的叹息。“我可以飞进那栋楼，摧毁掉那一整层。”

“我确信你那个委员会对此会颇有一些话要说。”

“估计会有的。”

“克拉克，我在法律之外活动了二十年。但就算不提你的个人安危，你也不能像我一样肆意妄为。大众清楚蝙蝠侠是个暴徒，但在人们心目中你要遵守更多的律条。你不能无端攻击莱克斯集团。”

“你真能破坏气氛。”克拉克说道，但他还是笑了起来。“好吧，你说的有道理。”

“我当然有道理。”布鲁斯道。“所以说，他的设备是在顶层。”

“看上去是这样的。那里有一组服务器阵列在大量散热，上面连着的缆线太多，看不清具体的东西。有一片漆黑——有什么东西藏在一只铅盒子里。估计就是那矿石。”

“你看不穿铅板？”

“呃。”克拉克答道，而布鲁斯认为这就算他承认了。“不管怎么说吧，基本上没有几个员工。我只看见五六个发出热辐射的人影。”

“好的，谢谢。我会去把它搜出来的。”布鲁斯道。“保持联络。”他发射了一条钩索，过了一会，他在半空中听见了克拉克的应声。

————————

布鲁斯微微费了点力，攀上了莱克斯大厦的边缘。这栋楼的造型风格与大都会的现代美学风格一致，也就是说，到处都是曲线和光滑的平面，哥特式建筑常见的拱式扶垛很少见，彼此也间隔很远。他或许对这座城市所受的苦难抱有同情，但那并不意味着他一定喜欢这个地方。这么高层的窗户不太可能安装了报警装置，布鲁斯将钩爪射进距顶层两层的楼间，然后从腰带里拿出了一对吸盘，冒着大雨从铝框玻璃窗上切开两层玻璃。

他钻进了楼里，发现自己进入了一间会议室，然后用头罩里的光学扫描设备快速扫描了一下就捕捉到了外面走廊里的安保摄像头。他敲了敲战术手套，发送了一个扰频信号黑掉它。

“喔。”克拉克的声音在他耳畔响起。

“连狗都听不到那个信号。”布鲁斯低语道。他甩掉了披风上的雨珠，往走廊里看了一眼。除了天花板，没有什么能藏起身形的地方。卢瑟的安保要是足够给力的话，很快就会有人上来检查为什么摄像头传来一片雪花了。“附近的安保分布？”

“有一个人在朝你方向接近，还有一个在建筑另一端没动。有两个人，我的意思是两个小组，在上一层活动，还有两个在顶层北侧的一间大屋子里。”

布鲁斯把门推得大开。他听到了安保人员发现这边动静后愈发急促的脚步声。一部对讲机中传来一阵低语，对讲机的主人举着泰瑟枪进了门。而布鲁斯抓住他的手腕一拧，逼着他扔掉了枪，从对方防弹衣的肩部口袋里夺走了对讲机，一个擒抱把他照头往墙上以能砸晕的力度一砸。而从墙上传回来的声音看，布鲁斯砸断了他的鼻子。

趁着那名安保在痛苦地倒抽着气的时候，布鲁斯用靴跟踩碎了他的对讲机，把那玩意和泰瑟枪一起沿着地面踹了出去。他随后抽出束带将对方的双手反绑在身后，把那人转了个身拖到墙边，然后松了手，任他慢慢顺着墙根滑下来。

“喔，擦。”那安保道。

布鲁斯伸出一根手指放到唇边示意他保持安静。这样一般已经就可以让他的手下败将们担忧起要是出了声他会怎么做了。他又捆上了那人的双脚，然后就放他那么呆着了。倘若那人有胆子去求援，他更有可能会选择像毛虫一样拱到门边而不是在布鲁斯走后两分钟开始大喊。

“还挺克制。”克拉克评论道。布鲁斯没理他。

几间玻璃门办公室之间的中庭有两部电梯，而蝙蝠侠黑色的身影映在它们的反光玻璃墙上若隐若现。再往前走，出现了一架工程维修梯，布鲁斯两步并作一步地往上攀，随后穿过了几道双层门，进入了一条窄窄的维修通道。

“你已经快到了。”克拉克道。

布鲁斯哼了一声，克拉克估计能领会他收到了。

他卸下了一块通道里的格栅。哪怕卢瑟配枪，他在个人武力层面上也基本不对布鲁斯构成威胁——布鲁斯的战甲能防中近距离射来的子弹，头罩能防近距离射来的子弹。但他深知卢瑟手中还有氪星武器，而且基本毫无道德底线。布鲁斯见过斯莫维尔小镇那场战斗的录像，等离子枪弹无差别地穿透了玻璃、砖石和钢铁，抹去了一间间店铺的门脸。因此他会能做到哪一步就先做到哪一步，并不排斥要从通风管道对卢瑟进行突袭。

他好长时间没有从一个狭窄空间里匍匐突进了。他不那么低调行事的时间已经久到让眼下的行动成了一个考验。

他咕哝了一声，不那么情愿地意识到了自己关节软骨的磨损程度。

“我敬你膝盖一杯。”

布鲁斯恶狠狠地朝着面前的虚空一笑。

紧接着，克拉克轻声道：“你知道的，我不确定你所做的事情是否每一件都没问题，但我敬佩你的决心和毅力。在飞船和，和佐德降临地球之前，我不知道自己会走上哪条道路。那个时候，我心下在纠结很多事情。

他不知道该如何使用自己的天资和能力，总是要担心作为异种曝光的那一天，总处于其所带来的焦虑之下，这天资与能力让他矛盾不已，一直心怀希冀，也一直长存恐惧。“时机未到。”他低声说道，语调平淡，不去提及哥谭和她所带来的无休无止的梦魇对他的强制控制。

“你要知道，我恨这种只能在一边看着而什么都不能做的状态。”

“已经了解了。”

终于，机房就在眼前。他又拧下了一块格栅上的螺丝，将它卸了下来，无声地放在通道里，布鲁斯安静地落足于格架之间，后背抵上连着一扇门的墙壁。如果他没记错楼层平面图，只需再通过一条走廊，后面就是一片用途未明的空间，而那很可能就是卢瑟的办公室。

倘若卢瑟就在那里，手持氪星武器向他开火的话，他会像煎锅上的水滴一样化为一缕青烟。

“你面前没有其他障碍，”克拉克道。他犹豫地小声开口道：“布鲁斯——”

“不是时候。”布鲁斯从腰带里摸出一个闪光弹，潜进了走廊。他越走越近，发现卢瑟的办公室门是大开着的。鉴于他自己刚刚用过同样的把戏，布鲁斯既心升警惕又有些恼怒。“这间屋子还有别的入口吗？”

“没了。你要是想让我再给你开一个，说一声就行。”

“我更愿意你再低调一点。”布鲁斯嘀咕道。

“那还真是讽刺。”卢瑟边说边踏入走廊，拿着一把手枪指着他。“打扮成这样的人这么说。你是要在那边鬼鬼祟祟晃一晚上，还是要进来？”

布鲁斯站直了身躯。“保持安静，不要动。”他悄声说道，希望克拉克这回能听他的话。他听到了一声懊丧的喷息，但没有其他动静了。

卢瑟指着他的武器明显不是氪星装备。那是一把57式手枪，可它虽然没氪星装备那么致命，但要是里面上膛了特定的子弹，也是能打穿蝙蝠侠的战甲的。倘若卢瑟离他比较远，布鲁斯还愿意冒个险去下他的枪，但以目前的情况看，他很有可能会被击中。他保持着警惕，心下依然恼怒不已，调整了一下握住闪光弹的角度。

“把它放下来。”卢瑟包容地说道，那语气仿佛是在跟一条偷走一只运动鞋的狗讲话。

布鲁斯慢慢俯下身子，双手保持在卢瑟的视线范围内，把闪光弹放到了地上。不是什么巨大的损失，他腰带里还有呢。一会儿就会有不用冒这么大风险的机会。卢瑟天性易于分心，所以布鲁斯现在可以暂时先按他说的做。

“好了，好……了。明智的决定，做得好。因为你不是那个动作比出膛子弹还快的人嘛，对不对？”他以一种唱歌般的调子抑扬顿挫地说道，还摇了摇手中的枪管。布鲁斯咬紧了牙。

“那有什么关系。”

“哦，别装了。”卢瑟仿佛演滑稽戏般亲切地伸出一只手揽上布鲁斯的肩头，另一只手持枪顶住他的腋下。而布鲁斯拒绝在枪口下退缩。“你最近跟某个世外来客走得很近嘛。我敢保证连布鲁斯·韦恩都会嫉妒的。”

他任卢瑟领着他进入办公室。那屋子的装饰基本上就是金属和抛光混凝土。而卢瑟的助理正怎么舒服怎么来地靠在一张显得格外突兀的白色办公桌后的柯布西耶扶手椅上，她的肘边放着一个小盒子。

“这是默西，我的亲密助手。我早就给她过最严格的指令，你一旦有什么异动的迹象，她就会启动反灭口装置。你连‘坏菜要绿’都来不及说，氪石就被投放到大都会的每个角落了。”

默西礼貌地点了点头，抬了下手。她手中的装置很可能就是那个‘反灭口装置’的开关，也可能什么都不是。

卢瑟捏了一下布鲁斯的肩膀。“天啊，你可绷得 **真** 紧。你想过哪天去做个温泉按摩吗？”

布鲁斯狠狠瞪了他一眼，而卢瑟大笑起来。这家伙喜欢时不时抽个风，但即使卢瑟嘴上满口胡言乱语说个不停，他的目光中也只有冷静的算计。布鲁斯冒不起万一他没夸口的风险。

“你知道吗，一开始我可气坏了，气坏了。我是下了一盘大棋的。你知道在一个没什么人知道的东非国家激起一场民变并且不让人发现有多难吗？比听上去要难！可是除了成功把莱恩小姐引出了国，让她没空打探汉福德的事情，我的心血算是白费了。”

卢瑟满脸期待地笑了笑，暗示布鲁斯接着追问具体细节。而布鲁斯等着他自行说下去。他听那话音就知道他有一肚子话要说。

“因为，”卢瑟在极为痛苦地憋了十一秒后还是开了口，“最终我走进了死胡同。哦，真是走错了方向。谁能想到，你和他，他和你——你酝酿了那么深的敌意，已经马上就可以利用了，你已经积蓄了满满一火药桶的伤痛和杀念，只要我再搞个大新闻一激一点火……嘭！可惜，唉，没成。我真是气极了。满心愤怒啊。”

卢瑟把枪从布鲁斯的腋下撤出来，敲了敲他前胸的蝙蝠徽记，然后退了几步，拿着那家伙瞄准了布鲁斯。

“可是后来，我想明白了。我不需要莱恩。我甚至都不需要打扰亲爱的老玛莎。”

布鲁斯盯着膛口，回忆涌上心头。珍珠纷落如雨，在这关键时刻，有那么几秒他全身都僵住了。

“那样太难看了，对不对？”卢瑟评论道，歪过枪身研究起它的工程塑料抛光表面。“我也不喜欢她们。我本来还有更前卫的计划，可你让死线提前了。我没培养出可用的生物原料。”他夸张地发出一声渴叹。

布鲁斯想不出他的母亲和这里的事情有什么关系，于是强压下了一直折磨着他的幸存者愧疚，使其暂时不能占据他的心神。它可以过后再来找他算账。“抱歉让你的计划落空了。”

“嗯，有时候这就是命啊。呃，这个计划是还没来得及跟命扯上关系。不过我跑题了。重点在于，我现在手上有驱魔的子弹。”卢瑟用枪口顶住他的脑袋，然后顺着头罩边缝往下滑。他没弄出什么声响，可布鲁斯意识到——即使那枪离他的耳机还很远，克拉克也能把它的动静听得一清二楚。

卢瑟调整了一下枪口的角度，仿佛要将其塞到布鲁斯的下巴底下。布鲁斯则为即将发生的事情而紧张起来，此刻尝试去下卢瑟的枪很可能会导致他扣下扳机。而布鲁斯只有短短一瞬才能在他扣下扳机之前抓住他的手腕，而这段时间短到什么程度还要取决于扳机的灵敏度，卢瑟对出其不意的动作的反应方式和反应速度这些未知变量。以眼下这柄手枪距布鲁斯的距离和瞄准他的角度来看，就算从宽预料那些变量，他也可能——

“你不用紧张，”卢瑟说道。“这子弹不是给你准备的。”

一个身影从天而降，其飞行速度突破了音障，导致室内的空气在突如其来的压力变化下震荡起来。而在天花板弯折坍塌下来前布鲁斯还来得及无声地咒骂一句。超人冒着一身瓦砾冲进了屋里。

“你只是诱饵。”

卢瑟转过身去，瞄准，然后开了三枪。

————————

第一发子弹从克拉克的脑袋旁边掠过，他转过头望着它飞远。那子弹的弹头是绿色的，其速度之快使得周围的空气都震动起来。他听到了弹壳落地弹起的声音。

第二发子弹打进了他的肩膀。他很熟悉子弹撞上皮肤的感觉，但并不熟悉那东西穿透皮肤的感觉。突然爆发的疼痛让他动弹不得，但随后传来的冲力推着他往后踉跄了一步。

下一秒，他还在思考这意味着什么，第三发子弹就当胸射进了他的胸膛。

————————

布鲁斯跟许许多多的枪支打过交道，能三十秒内拆卸分解绝大多数的枪支。他下重手夺下了卢瑟的枪，卢瑟在那巨力之下一屁股坐到了地上，然后手足并用地往远方爬去。随后那手枪的零件便砸了一地。而一点微弱的光芒从弹仓里冒了出来，照亮了那枪的抛光外壳。

那矿石。那几发子弹是——

他一抬头正好看见克拉克眉头紧皱，表情迷惑地跪了下来。鲜血在他胸前盾标的金色背景上流淌着，勾勒着那个S的弧度，直到涌出来的鲜血突破了表面张力所能承受的极限，然后就开始顺着他的身体向下滑落。不久之前，布鲁斯还期待着这一幕的发生。然而现在，他眼瞧着鲜血顺着克拉克的胸膛往下淌落，心已经惊跳进了嗓子眼里。他穷尽词句也无法表达此刻的怒火，无法表达出对这样的杀人作案的谴责愤慨。

“一个已然灭亡的世界的一小块残骸。”卢瑟扶着办公桌站了起来，大声说道。“真是一种用途多样的矿石，有着无数迷人的属性。默西？”

默西高高举起手中的开关，然后手一松。那东西先是砸到了桌上，之后落到地上摔了个粉碎。

克拉克绷紧了下巴上的肌肉。布鲁斯与其说是屏住了呼吸，还不如说是咬住了牙关。

什么都没有发生。要不然那装置不是即时生效的，要不然卢瑟的机关——

“哎呦，”卢瑟道，双手叉腰，吹了口气，把一缕头发从脸旁吹开。“真遗憾，这矿石的分子结构比我预估的还要复杂，这样的布局启动不了链式反应。愚蠢啊，愚蠢。这样的话，我估计只能去自首了。”

布鲁斯瞥了一眼克拉克。他仍在大量失血，但却没有像遭遇这种情况的人类那样陷入昏迷。远达效应【注14】似乎对他无效。他正盯着卢瑟，双眼——双眼中往外流着什么东西。不是眼泪，也不是鲜血。他一定是想用热视线，但那矿物氪石削弱了他的能力。他眼周的皮肤冒着红光，炽热的等离子团正沿着他的面颊往地面上淌落。

但布鲁斯不能让心中的担忧影响判断力。优先对付卢瑟，然后去救克拉克。

然而卢瑟已然不耐烦把那副悔恨不已的模样继续装下去了。他抓起桌上的盒子一倒，里面绿莹莹的晶石洒了一地。而他抬脚把那些晶石踩成百千碎片，之后便迅速地逃之夭夭。默西则早就不见了。

【注14】远达效应：枪弹除导致直接弹道损伤外，也会导致与原发伤相隔较远的器官肌体发生损伤。这种现象即远达效应。

————————

克拉克陷入一种晕乎乎的类休克状态。他指下的地面摸起来那么坚硬，可他也没能按着地站起来。大地的引力拉着他不放，把他的头颅往下拽，让他的鲜血流到地上汇成一滩。

他呼吸困难，心跳艰难，随后再也支撑不住，双臂一软，面朝下扑倒在地。

他能听见卢瑟在说话，那声音让他心间升起一阵狂怒，可他依然头晕目眩，无法集中起精神。卢瑟要杀掉布鲁斯，他提醒自己，希望能将满心的怒火集中起来转化成某种行动。他感觉面颊上又湿又烫。

随后房间里亮起一片令人恶心的绿光，而克拉克一下子顾不上其他了。疼痛在他体内爆发出来，仿佛有酸液在他的血管内流淌。他感觉如同呛进了一大口液体，随后开始挣扎着大口喘息，试图吸进一点空气。他身体接触到那光滑地面的部分灼痛不已，而他肩膀上和胸前制服被射穿的地方则感受到一阵阵的寒意。

有人摸了摸他的脸。是布鲁斯。他战术手套上的柔软皮革蹭过了克拉克的手腕和脖颈，然后他伸出拇指让克拉克张开嘴。检查他的呼吸道是否畅通，克拉克恍惚中想到。就跟在他被射出了好几个洞的时候这么做有什么用似的。

“喔。”他咕哝道。这声音在他自己耳朵里都显得模糊不清，就像是从深深的水下发出来的。

“这不是什么玩笑，”布鲁斯一字一词仿佛是从后槽牙里挤出来般道。他拔出了钩爪枪，瞄准窗户扣下了扳机，将它打得粉碎。碎玻璃以午后落雹一般的声响砸了一地，在地板上四溅开来。“我跟你说过让你不要动。上帝啊——你以为这边能有什么好事？”

“不……中枪，”克拉克勉力开口道，随后语气更坚决地补充道：“你不中枪。”

“这是职业风险，”布鲁斯道。克拉克在心中补完了这个句子：习惯它吧。他还能听到玻璃被布鲁斯的靴子碾碎的声音，但他的感官已经被氪石削弱到区分不出布鲁斯的心跳和自己那不稳的心跳的程度了。克拉克希望自己有听上去那么冷静。但很不幸，那矿石的作用还没强到让他听不见玻璃被从混凝土地面上扫走的尖利声音。听着布鲁斯将那些碎玻璃和氪石碎片一起扫出窗外，克拉克泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，抖了一下。

但他的头立刻就不那么晕了——他能听见窗外雨落如注，能听见布鲁斯急促的呼吸，以及楼顶上直升机螺旋桨的旋转声。“卢瑟。”他说道。

“我们可以日后再去抓他。他不难找。”布鲁斯在克拉克身旁蹲伏下来，然后一手垫着他的后脑，另一只手探到他的身下把他翻了过来，让他仰躺在皱成一团的披风上。“阿尔弗雷德，我需要蝙蝠机到莱克斯集团大厦的顶层来。北面的窗户已经清理完毕。”

**我的天啊，您说了它的全名。事态一定很严重。**

一卷白色纱布落到了克拉克的胸膛上。布鲁斯把它按在子弹创口上，然后示意克拉克压住它。他摘下战术手套，用手背触了触克拉克的面颊和前额。“你不像是休克，”他说道，“也没有贯穿伤。氪石还在你的身体里。没有多少，但你没能自愈。”

“是啊，已经注意到了。”克拉克的血已经染透了纱布，他的指间一片粘腻，而布鲁斯又往上加了几层纱布。克拉克要是一口气吸得太猛，就能感受到体内的两颗子弹在跟着他的呼吸起伏，感觉到让他头晕心悸的阵阵剧痛。

“你感觉怎么样？”

克拉克闭上眼睛想了一会。“感觉被开了几个洞。”他答道。

一股恼怒的喷息。“子弹需要立刻取出来吗，克拉克？”

“我大概……不会马上就挂。”

他能听见楼下街道上的车流声和越来越近的警笛声。

布鲁斯点了点头，面上的肌肉稍微放松了一点。“那我就宁愿到更安全的地方再动手。你能站起来么？”

“可能得靠人扶一把。”克拉克自己都觉得自己的声音发飘。“我想我失了点血。”

“看上去如此。”布鲁斯表示赞同。

他推着克拉克坐直，然后用力将他拽起来。克拉克尽力去配合他了，但感觉自己的配合主要是在起反作用。蝙蝠侠的飞机——显然，就是蝙蝠机——在被砸碎的窗外悬停下来。还有不少细碎的氪石混在地面的玻璃渣中，它们的棱角间折射着不祥的荧光。克拉克踩到那些氪石的时候可以清楚地感受到它们的力量。而布鲁斯在他膝盖开始变软时就揽紧了他的腰，然后直接将他抱起来扛到肩上。

————————

布鲁斯绕着莱克斯集团大厦上空盘旋了一圈，花了一刻降下蝙蝠机上的拖缆，勾上了楼顶的那组高压电缆塔，然后开始加速，把它们拔了出来。而那些电缆塔在飞机下晃来晃去，像一堆衣架一样扭曲变形，卡成一团。他在回哥谭的途中将它们甩进了海湾里。

这令人快意，但并没太多用——真正的危险藏在卢瑟完成的研究里。他扫了一眼克拉克。对方神情坚毅，眉头紧皱，一手按着纱布，一手扶着仪表盘。机舱里到处都是他粘腻的血指纹。

布鲁斯一定会尽快回来清走街道上的氪石碎片，还会带一个数据传输器和几块强磁铁重返大厦机房。因为世上需要知道如何对超人下狠手的只有一个人，那就是他自己。

————————

他降落时阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了手术台。克拉克之前就陷入了半昏迷状态，他的出血没那么汹涌了，但也没停。机舱内弥漫着鲜血的味道。

布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下把他抬出副驾驶座，放上轮床。

“我猜我应该谢天谢地，截至目前你的约会对象们的失血程度还在合理范围之内。”阿尔弗雷德说道。“但我估计突破这个范围也用不了多久了。”

“哦，”克拉克在片刻的清醒中说道。“你好。是你呀。你是布鲁斯的——”他皱起了眉毛。而布鲁斯屏住呼吸，等着看他会怎么说完这句话。“朋友吗。”

“可以这么说，”阿尔弗雷德往布鲁斯的方向瞥了一眼，说道。“我相信我会很高兴在你止住血的时候认识你的。”

“是啊，”克拉克道。“抱歉，呃，弄脏了你的地板。”

“我已经喜欢上他了。”阿尔弗雷德对布鲁斯道。

“你会的。数三下。”

他们把克拉克架上了手术台。他那袭披风有些碍事，似乎沉甸甸的，怎么摆弄都显得很长。不管布鲁斯把它往什么样的表面上堆都会滑下来，所以最后他干脆就任那披风顺着手术台的边缘垂落下来。

他掀起头罩，把灯拉近，仔细观察起克拉克的伤口。世人没有超脱之路，只能靠宣扬各种长生不朽的幻想来应对无人能直面的死亡，而克拉克可能是最接近幻想中的不朽者的人了，但就算他也会有承受不了的伤势。他的鲜血越流越少，在布鲁斯的手下干涸结痂。

布鲁斯之前以为超人的制服和他自己的制服类似，是由某种碳纳米凯夫拉纤维所织就的——这假设他过去既没机会也没理由证实——但当然了，那制服像克拉克一样都是外星产物。它如同雪绕着砂砾融化一般从子弹射入的创口周围消褪。至少他用不着还得研究怎么把它从克拉克身上脱下来了。他目前还没见到哪里有拉锁或系扣呢。

那两颗子弹不好找。克拉克的身体组织试图在子弹周围再生，但没能完全成功。布鲁斯仔细清洗了双手，戴上了丁腈手套，拿棉签擦拭起克拉克的伤处——对方嘶了一声——然后阿尔弗雷德递给他一柄手术刀和一把镊子。

他从克拉克肩膀上的伤口开始下手。但是他在那半愈不愈的伤口中施展不开镊子，夹不住嵌入其中的子弹。而克拉克的肌体却又过于结实了，结实到在布鲁斯尝试切开伤口时崩碎了他的手术刀。

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德道。“这可比较棘手。”

“那倒不一定。”布鲁斯绕到手术台的另一侧，俯身凑近克拉克的面庞，鼻尖几乎碰上了克拉克的鼻尖。他口中干涩无比，舌头仿佛黏在了嘴里。“我很抱歉，”布鲁斯飞快地摸了摸他的下巴，“我会快点做完的。”

“什么？”克拉克沙哑道，随即脸色明显苍白起来。他双肩紧绷，上半身划出一道弧线，从手术台上挺了起来。

“别动——阿尔弗雷德，按住他。”卢瑟盒子里的氪石已经都被他从楼上扫了下去，但那颗从侦查飞船里采集的样品矿石还在他的手里。布鲁斯把它轻轻放进手术器械托盘，然后伸掌按上克拉克的腹部，直到他不再挣扎，转而只是不规律地大口抽气才松了手。他的伤口又裂开了，对于这一点，布鲁斯先是惊讶，随后心升极大兴趣及一丝警惕。他能像玩《手术》游戏一样轻松地取出那两颗子弹。

两颗子弹当啷落进了医用呕吐盆里。布鲁斯把那一小块氪石也一并扔了进去，而阿尔弗雷德赶紧将它们一起拿走，送进了武器库里。

克拉克痛苦地长吟了一声，一掌砸上手术台，给上面添了个坑，然后努力坐直身形。他满身大汗，双颊绯红，发根潮湿，一绺绺卷发粘在前额之上。他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。而布鲁斯带着一丝愤愤之意，全神贯注盯着他的伤口一点点自行愈合，皮肤恢复成光洁无瑕的状态。

他还花式咒骂了好一阵。布鲁斯边听边得意于自己可能是唯一一个听见这类词汇组合从超人嘴里冒出来的人。

“我以为它会自己修复。”布鲁斯说道。

“它会的，只要从氪石的影响中缓过来就能好。”

这句话里面的锋芒足够给布鲁斯身上扎出几个洞。他心中缓缓升起一阵不安之情。布鲁斯扶着克拉克站了起来，而克拉克虽然并不需要他的帮助，却依然任自己被扶了起来。

布鲁斯吸了一口气。

“过两天，”克拉克说道。他看上去精疲力竭，脸色蜡黄憔悴，仿佛一个月都没见过太阳。或许他确实需要被人扶一把。“我累了。我们——我们过两天再谈这件事。”

“以后再说。”布鲁斯同意道，心下希望能将这场必然会很艰难的谈话推迟到他做好准备以后。克拉克沉沉地倚在他的身上，所以布鲁斯伸出双臂环上他的肩头，摸上他的头发。而克拉克凑了过来，轻轻吻上了他的双唇，在他唇边半是疲倦半是满足地叹了口气。

布鲁斯最后还是切断了这个吻，但只是为了转而亲上他的脖颈，感受那坚实有力的脉搏。

————————

“……一直知道自己心中悲痛未消，”克拉克道。“而你应对上述悲痛的策略是：压制情商长进，拒绝打开心扉，以及，呃，进行效用可疑的减压‘消遣’。你的很多品质很都是靠这种自我形象认知塑造出来的。你觉得只要有一刻没在工作，你就辜负了别人。但你不能永不停手，将一切都揽在身上。所以。”

“所以？”

“所以回到床上来吧，”克拉克说道。被单胡乱搭在他的膝间，一道如刀如匕的阳光在他的胸膛上划出一道等分线。

就跟他刚刚没把布鲁斯像一锅慢炖，或者一锅烧烤一般拆吞入腹一样。“你哄人上床的手法还有很大的提升空间，肯特。”布鲁斯选定了领带和领带夹。他已经穿上了马甲，但接下来是冗长乏味的早午餐会议，而他准备像必然过度拌酱的沙拉一样过度扮靓。

“如果你觉得我把你从楼上扔下去会更来劲，也没问题。”

“我就是这么觉得。”

克拉克大笑起来，然后逐渐安静下来。布鲁斯边戴袖扣边转过身，发现克拉克正支着手肘观察他。两天过去了，克拉克除了换了趟衣服之外都没回过家。他的存在时刻提醒着布鲁斯他们之间还横亘着一些重要的问题，而他不确定自己想知道那些问题的答案，但阿尔弗雷德肯定是想知道的。

“那东西在保险库，”布鲁斯说道。他们一直在把这场谈话往后拖，但布鲁斯接下来要忍几个小时的高管扯淡，而他宁愿先给自己找点重要的事情好在假装听那些人讲话的时候翻来覆去琢磨。“上面写着你的名字的铅盒里。”

里面既有他从飞船里采集的那一小块，也有后来从街道上搜罗回来的碎渣。他没动还在飞船培养室里生长的其余晶体——他过后又私下摘走了几块，可空出来的地方那晶矿已经又开始往外长了，这样的话将培养室一扫而空就没有意义了。

但那些腕蔓一定要被处理。也许他可以想个法子给培养液里下毒。

“不能说你没为我准备过东西了。”克拉克抬腿坐到床边，赤足踩在地砖上，双手交叉放在两膝之间。“我不喜欢你存着它。”他直白到令人不适，但布鲁斯开始明白，这就是他的风格。

布鲁斯领带四手结打到一半，顿了下来。“我不喜欢库存里没有它。”他说道，然后仿佛强迫一般立刻追问道：“你想要吗？”

“什么？”

“你想要吗。”

“我，不。不想，谢谢。”克拉克深吸一口气。“我不喜欢你存着它，但那不意味着——不。我还是觉得你应该存着它。”

————————

“然后一夜之间，那些民兵就真的——消失了，钻进吉普里撤走了。没人知道到底特么的是怎么回事，所以我在这儿呆的三个星期就成了度假。”

“你可以偶尔给自己放个假，”克拉克道，在露易丝的回答响起来时把手机从耳畔拿开了一点。“好吧，但是听——听我说，露易丝，露。”

“……而且我对天发誓，克拉克，我们的航班还有四小时起飞，这期间吉米要是再给我讲一个‘嘿，露易丝，你知道绑上(strap-on)倒着读就是上绑(no-parts)吗’这样的冷笑话，我就不会为自己的行为负——”

克拉克身体前倾，坐在沙发上。浅蓝明亮的天空倒映在布鲁斯光亮的咖啡桌上。窗外的云朵缓缓地飘着，在湖水中投下阴影。“你还有东西可写呢：这一切都是有人在背后搞鬼。”

“什么？什么有人——什么？”

他正说着话，身后布鲁斯漫步走了进来，他身上衬衫的袖子已经卷了起来。“这场入侵，还有背后的煽动者，以及其他——天啊，我都不知道他的计划到底是什么。我还在想法还原呢。”

“谁？说个明白，克拉克。”

“是卢瑟，”克拉克告诉她。“我们搅黄了他精心策划的复仇大剧。”

一阵颇长的沉默，然后露易丝抓住了问题的核心，问道：“这个‘我们’是谁？”

布鲁斯伸手放到克拉克的肩头上捏了他一下。

“呃。就是这个……我认识的家伙，”克拉克说道。他往后靠去，目光上挑瞥了布鲁斯一眼，扬起了眉毛。布鲁斯的指间拈着一枚弹壳。

“啊哈。好吧，那就是蝙蝠侠而你听上去有点不好意思，那你很可能是对他有点意思。再跟我展开讲讲卢瑟的阴谋。你知道你这些指控不会成立的，对不对？我喜欢揭露那些无法无天的企业的黑幕，这么多年来曝光过好多跟卢瑟有关的东西。但他像涂过特氟龙一样滑溜得让人抓不住把柄。”

“他在伯利兹。”布鲁斯开口道。

“哦，嘿。我得先挂了。你回来以后我们一起喝个酒，到时候我再跟你仔细讲怎么样。”克拉克说道。“一路平安，露。”

“伯利兹听起来还挺好的，”露易丝道。“我听过那个嗓音。”

“……再见，露易丝。”

“我只是说，这个季节那里很不错。哦我的天啊，那是——”

“喝酒的时候再说。我会把能告诉的都告诉你。再见，露易丝！”

“你知道的，这个季节那里确实不错。”布鲁斯道。他往蝙蝠洞的入口处走去，然后滑开隐藏起来的控制面板，伸出拇指按上去以解开指纹锁。

“以记者的工资来看就不怎么样了。”克拉克锁屏后把手机塞进兜里，跟着他走了过去。“那是什么？”

“这个，”布鲁斯边说边杂耍般把那弹壳在双手间抛来抛去。“是卢瑟对你开枪所用的子弹弹壳。”他的声音在灌浇的混凝土楼梯间回荡。

克拉克跟在他的背后往下飘去。他在二十英尺深的地下也能感受到太阳的运行轨迹，但他有时感觉进入蝙蝠洞跟往日蚀中飞差不多。他颤抖了一下。“棒极了。也许你应该把它封进一块树脂里，做个纪念品。”

“它也不是由任何地球上已知的金属制成的。”他把那弹壳扔给克拉克。克拉克单手接住了它，举着它对着蝙蝠洞里的灯光看去。弹壳上那奇异的光泽让他想起了他的飞船。

“他……融掉了那些氪星武器？”

“至少融掉了其中之一。基本上可以确认他研发实验室里还有两把武器在接受各种测试。或许他不太相信靠氪石就足够了。”

“那他比我想象的还蠢，”克拉克咕哝道。他把弹壳放到了阿尔弗雷德的某一张工作台上一堆电线下脚料和小块的焊锡之间。垃圾之间。

他回过头去，发现布鲁斯已经爬上夹层，启动了他的电脑，陷进了那把无比难看的人体工程学办公椅之中。克拉克跟着他上了楼，往他办公桌一角坐了上来。他分心二用，一边注视着布鲁斯冷峻的侧影，一边浏览着他屏幕上飞快滚动的数据。他们那天事后从一开始小心翼翼的耳厮鬓摩一路升级到交颈缠绵。可眼下，光是这种伴坐在布鲁斯身边的新奇感就足以让克拉克沉迷其间了。

克拉克戳了戳布鲁斯胳膊上坚实厚重的肌肉。“早午餐会怎么样？”

“沙拉的酱汁拌多了，《星球日报》的收购案也告吹了。”

布鲁斯敲起键盘，而克拉克认出了他在研究的内容——屏幕上是他从飞船研究团队那边复制的数据。他已经设法3D打印出了一根能匹配飞船上那种类似micro USB的接口的数据线，但到目前为止，从那控制匙往布鲁斯的系统里传输数据依然很困难。布鲁斯在这个问题上已经花了很长时间，已然有了足够的把握，乃至为最终目标组装出了一台能覆盖全蝙蝠洞的全息投影仪原型机。

他告诉克拉克上述内容的时候只是耸了一下肩，好像把乔-艾尔从无尽虚空中找回来跟他平时一时兴起干的那些事情没什么两样。

“哦，”克拉克道，“啊，真是遗憾。我听说布鲁斯·韦恩一直想要一家报社。”

“这是个悲剧。怀特的某个老朋友得了一笔——这么说吧，意外之财，然后开出了更高的报价，”布鲁斯道。他那副失望的样子装得还不错。“估计我们还是搭不上什么关系了。”

“很好。现在你完全没有理由支使我了。”

“我比你高，还更擅长从黑暗中吓人。”

“就跟这也能算评价标准似的。”

布鲁斯一边的唇角勾了起来，露出一抹刻意打磨出来以遮掩他勇毅内心的虚伪笑容。“啊，肯特先生。我一直没能请你喝上一杯咖啡呢。”

“我觉得也许终于能给你腾出点时间了，韦恩先生。”

“那再约个早餐呢？”

“别得寸进尺。”

“那就晚餐吧。去伯利兹大蓝洞边上一起吃一顿墨西哥慢烤乳猪。我们应该到那里度个悠长的周末。你在那海水里的样子一定漂亮极了。”

克拉克扬起了眉毛。布鲁斯的词汇表里基本上不会有跟自我关爱相关的内容。“然后呢？”

“然后再来点儿恐吓威胁当餐后甜点。”

说真的，这就足以让克拉克心满意足了，他开怀地笑了起来。“好吧，”克拉克说道，“你说动我了。”

“总算成功。”布鲁斯说道。

 

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 一如既往。  
> 2\. 荣耀属于作者Steals_Thyme，所有错误属于我。  
> 3\. 欢迎捉虫。  
> 4\. 11.17周年祭。嗯，原意确实是想在11.17完结发上来的，然而三次元存在连续周末加班这种不可抗力，于是计划就往后推了一周……摊手。  
> 5\. 这篇文85k+字肯定算中篇了，分章连载读起来必然会更轻松友好一点。但作者发文时一次性发布了全篇，这里就仿照作者的做法一次完结。这是无可辩解的任性，但作为译者，还是希望能尽量构造出接近原文的阅读体验。  
> 6\. 手工纸塑公鸡的部分是这篇里最喜欢的设计之一，颇有一点契诃夫之枪的感觉，第一遍读到的时候完全没有想到是个伏笔。而且Steals_Thyme的文笔相当出色，从下笔角度、句法、活泼泼的用词和信手拈来的比喻中完全能感受到她的文字功底（译者被几处双关玩笑逼得几乎挠墙）。推荐原文。  
> 7\. 谢谢耐心看到这里的所有人，冬日愉快。


End file.
